Book 2: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - War of the Heart of Darkness
by EthanRicksDunn
Summary: Ethan, Jess, and Kaela are alone. With Master Hamato gone, they are forced to face the shadows of New York. With Shredder gaining power, the Kraang plot, and the threat of a Black Hole weapon on the horizon, their time to find the turtles is running out. Not to mention a new dark figure, Lord Nightshade entering the scene. The battle is about to begin. *COMPLETED Book 2
1. Love Among the Dragons - Part 1

**Warning: The following is BOOK 2 of a series. If you have not read book 1, this story is going to be confusing and unclear. Check out Book 1 on my page under Vengeance of the Foot Clan. Then come back and read on! :) Also, as a fair warning, this book is filled with Season 3 and 4 of the current running Nickelodeon TV Show spoilers. You have been warned.**

Episode 9: Love Among the Dragons – Part 1

 _Drip! Drip! Drip!_

Ethan slowly opened his eyes at the sound of water pluttering down on the stones of the sewers. The buzz of electricity sounded in the air as the white lights beamed down on him. It was cool in the stone tunnels – and for that reason, he feared that his sisters, Jess and Kaela would be freezing cold. After all, they didn't have fur. Ethan slowly straightened up and looked nervously at the two forms slumped on the wall. They were still sleeping, their chests moving up and down slowly. They had slung old blankets they had managed to ravage around them.

They were essentially homeless.

They had been homeless for a week now.

He groaned, his back hurting and he smoothed the fur around his face back down. Sleeping in a New York sewer was not the most charming experience in the world. Slowly he straightened himself balancing his hand on the cool, damp wall and he felt his legs pop. A constant sickness raged inside him. A sickness that hadn't died in the past week.

A shadow had fallen over New York City, and Ethan felt like he had personally failed in preventing it's appearance. Was he worth anything anymore? Every nerve ending in his body wanted him to give up. Everything demanded that he surrender. Sometimes, he felt like he almost had.

His naginata he felt, solid on his back. He clasped it, hoping for peace – hoping for solace – hoping for anything that would bring him comfort back and make him feel like he was more than an empty shell. Jess and Kaela were now stirring. They must have heard his rustling, or perhaps felt the shadows he was casting about him. Either way, they opened their eyes and blinked, as if trying to remove the light from their eyes.

They all looked worse for wear. Kaela's long brown hair was now splayed across her face and shoulders in tangles. The yellow bandanna she usually wore held back her hair in a rough ponytail. The clothes they had worn the same day that they had seen their Master perish by the hand of the Shredder were still on, ash stains from the fire that consumed their house spotting them. Kaela slowly stood. She had been very quiet over the week and Ethan didn't blame her – nor did he try to talk her out of it.

Ethan slowly walked to the nearby ladder that led up to the streets above and he climbed each of the metal rungs until he could peak his head out from the crack. He slowly looked back down at his two siblings. "School will be starting soon." he said, "You should hurry." he tried to keep the emotion out of his voice. Being in the sewer by himself was one of the most difficult things that he had to do since they had lost everything.

Jess let out a long sigh as she straightened. Her light colored, brown hair was a mess. She still wore her own green bandanna often and she slipped it off her eyes and tucked it into her pocket. Wiping her face she turned up to look at Ethan. "I wish we didn't have to keep going." she said. "Without a shower and stuff – it's getting embarrassing to go."

"Master Hamato would want you to go." Ethan said quietly.

That silenced the debate immediately.

Ethan had learned two things earlier in the week – the first being that Master Hamato had already paid for their education all the way until their high school graduation. Although, Ethan had no chance of returning, considering that he had been mutated into a Red Panda – human hybrid. Having a tail, ears and whiskers with a body covered in fur would make life difficult.

The second thing that Ethan learned was that he had a savings account pumped with money that luckily had been put in Ethan's own name with Jess and Kaela. That was how they ended up being able to still eat. Getting clothes would be next, but Ethan resisted thus far, not wanting to accept that Master Hamato was gone.

Jess and Kaela had, however, gotten new backpacks and school supplies. Ethan had been able to justify that. As they shoved things into their backpack, Ethan paced at the bottom of the manhole cover that had led them very near the school building. Every thought that he had that wasn't sorrow for Master Hamato, was fury at Shredder. Tumbling through his mind was temptation to go up one of these nights and take on Shredder himself – but he knew this would be an insult to his Master's memory, so he resisted.

When Jess and Kaela were ready, they all hugged one another, as was a more frequent practice as of late. "Have a good day, Ethan." Kaela said softly, her hand lingering on his shoulder. Ethan was sure that Kaela knew how he felt, being alone in the sewers. Ethan smiled weakly back. "Thanks." he muttered. But there was some comfort, knowing that he was doing something important – fulfilling their Master's dying wish.

His words rang in Ethan's mind over and over again.

 _Find the Turtles._

 _Stop the Heart of Darkness._

Whatever that was.

The turtles had been all Ethan had heard for some time, and since Karai had been searching the sewers for them, Ethan figured that, as uncomfortable as it was, this place as prime real estate for completing that goal. As for the Heart of Darkness – Ethan had absolutely no clue what that was.

Jess and Kaela climbed the rungs of the ladder and then, peeking out, finally opened it up. Sunlight burst down in from above and Ethan let himself stand in it for a moment, relishing the feeling that it gave him and then with a final wave goodbye, they closed it shut again and once again, Ethan found himself in perpetual darkness.

With nothing else to bide his time, he sighed and began walking down the sewers. He had begun to memorize these tunnels. The first few days, it had been nearly impossible to find Jess and Kaela again, but now, they were becoming as familiar as the streets that ran above them. All week they had searched for the turtles without a shred of luck. He kicked at the water beneath his padded feet. He had since abandoned his shoes. They were uncomfortable and he found that the padding on the bottom of his furry feet were just as resistant as the leather.

He let his tail wave back and forth as he moved, trying to keep his mind on that instead of on Master Hamato. Sometimes – if he closed his eyes – he could still see the old Master's eyes as he died. It had been with a smile.

He had accomplished whatever mission he had hoped to and now Ethan, Jess and Kaela were more lost than they had ever been before. They didn't even know who they were. He sighed, feeling the melancholy wash over him and dragging his heart down. He almost wished he had something to beat up with his naginata. He walked for at least an hour, weaving through the tunnels until he reached a familiar cut in the stone wall. He had marked where he had stopped the night before. Now, he could begin the search again.

This was uncharted territory.

He paused for a second sat down for a moment and breathed in and out. The same way Master Hamato had taught them to when meditating. "Master Hamato," he said quietly to himself as if his Master were sitting next to him again. "I hope you knew what you were doing." He bit his lip to keep the tears back.

"Where has Ethan been?" Mr. Randall asked Jess and Kaela after the bell rang. "He hasn't been in class for weeks."

"O-oh." Kaela stuttered, running her fingers through her hair, dragging out tangles with a wince – a new habit she had gained since the nightmare a week ago. "He transferred to a different school – he um . . . was really scared of the Purple Dragons." Kaela knew that she was definitely reaching with that. She of course, referred to attack the Purple Dragon's had conducted with their new head Hun at the front – a very K-pop looking man. Mr. Randall hummed under his breath suspiciously, but didn't ask any more questions and so Kaela and Jess retreated quickly back out into the hallway.

"Ethan's lucky he doesn't have to deal with school." Jess said quietly, "It's twice as hard considering everything that happened." her voice got softer as she continued to speak and Kaela sniffed loudly next to her, hugging her books close to her chest as if they could offer some kind of comfort to her. They reached their lockers, painted in green and began to spin the dials together.

Kaela opened hers first and placed her books inside and turned to Jess. "I hope we find the turtles soon." She said, sniffing again and not daring to look in the mirror on the inside of her locker. She knew that she looked horrible and was sure that wasn't going to help her in the least. "I just feel like . . . we have no purpose. Why did we even get put here in New York a few years ago with no memories?" She closed her locker again, not looking at Jess. "It's just so unfair."

"Yeah," Jess began.

"Well, well, haven't seen you in a while, girlie."

Jess heard a voice behind her and with all the anger and frustration from the past week pent up inside her, spun to punch whoever dared call her "girlie" in the face. She raised her fist and turned but immediately stopped, gasping.

Mako was behind her – his spiky black hair tipped with purple highlights. He wore a long-sleeved leather jacket with studs on the shoulders to match his black gloves. He smiled coyly at her and nudged her arm as if to show that he was teasing her to be funny.

Jess chuckled nervously and immediately dropped her fist. "Hey Mako." She said, blushing. She could hear Kaela fake gagging behind her and she reminded herself to punch her in the arm after Mako left. "How have you been?" Jess quickly asked, hearing her voice crack.

"Awesome, as always." he replied and he leaned against the nearby lockers and folded his arms across his chest, just staring at Jess up and down, making her blush all the more.

Grabbing Jess' arm, Kaela moved up so she was standing next to Jess and with an expression that was obviously a forced smile, she said, "Well, if you have nothing else to say, Jess and I have to get going back home." she pulled at Jess but she stood solid in the hallway as other students passed them, giving them passing looks of interest before going out into the coolness of oncoming winter.

Mako raised an eyebrow at Kaela, his grin faltering for a second, becoming a grimace but then he shrugged his shoulders. "Actually," he said, "I do have something that I wanted to say to Jess."

"Oh?" Jess asked expectantly and Kaela slapped her face mentally, grimacing right back at Mako. "What did you want to ask me?" She tried to be coy back, but she immediately felt fake by even trying it. She hoped that Mako didn't think she was an idiot.

His smile returned, this time showing white teeth and he leaned in a little closer, twisting one of his purple tipped spikes with one of his fingers. "Yeah," He said, "I wanted to ask you out on a date, girlie."

Jess felt like her heart was going to explode out of her chest and had the strange urge to hug him. After all of the crazy messed up things that the had had to endure, a date with Mako would be one of the greatest things in the world. She caught a look at Kaela who for a split second looked like she was about to grab Mako by the collar and slam him against the lockers. Jess was sure she had only seen that expression on Kaela's face enough times to count on one of her hands – if most of the fingers were missing.

"Nope." Kaela said and Jess' mouth dropped open and she turned on her sister, angry. "We are super busy." Kaela said, looking at Jess more than Mako. "Like, _really_ busy doing _really_ important things, right?"

Jess turned to Mako, "Kaela forgot that we rescheduled some of our important stuff. I have time tonight! Would that work."

Mako looked between the two, apparently amused by their conversation and then nodded his approval. "Perfect." He said. "How about seven tonight?" Jess nodded her agreement and he closed his eyes and nodded again, cockily, and said, "Awesome. Where's your house so I can pick you up."

Jess' heart sank. "Uh," She said, "It's f-far and I'll be um – in town – so, how about you just pick me up outside the school."

Mako didn't blink and shrugged again. "See you then." He leaned in closer and for a crazy moment Jess thought that she was going to be kissed by him, but then he ruffled her hair with his gloved hand and winked. "Smell you later, Kaela." he said turning and walking back down the hallway, his hands in his pockets.

Until he reached the doors and vanished out into the steely gray weather, Jess watched him. She turned to Kaela with a smile. It was not returned. Kaela raised her hand and slapped Jess' shoulder hard. "Ow!" she snapped, "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot, Jess!" Kaela snapped. Jess wasn't sure she liked this more aggressive Kaela that had appeared after . . . she didn't want to finish that thought and replaced it immediately with her fantasy of what her date was going to be like that night with Mako. "Mako? Seriously? He beats up kids, Jess. He's totally a bully and probably a criminal too! Plus – we need to spend our time finding the turtles, not hanging out with weird guys in the middle of the night."

Jess glared back at Kaela, "Kaela, I've felt like crap ever since Sensei . . . well, since Shredder messed up our lives. This is my first chance to be able to do something for me. Plus, Mako is so nice! I don't look very good and yet, he still asks me out! It's obviously because he likes me for more than just my face, Kaela. That's not criminal."

"Oh!" Kaela said sarcastically with a smile, "How romantic! He loves you more than he's sickened by your B.O."

Jess shook her head, "I want to do something fun for me, Kaela." she reiterated.

"Something _dangerous_ for you, Jess!" Kaela slapped her forehead with a groan and then shook her head. "Boy am I excited to hear what Ethan is going to say about this."

Jess hadn't thought about that – but she was feeling angry again and she crossed her arms across her chest and turned towards the doors to the school, not much caring if Kaela was going to follow her or not back outside. "I don't care what Ethan thinks." She lied, "He's my brother, not Sensei."

Kaela, giving up, sighed and finally shrugged her shoulders and then threw her arms up in the air. "Kay, Jess. Do what you want I guess." And with that the two walked down the hallway and opened the huge glass doors out into the daylight to return back to their sewer.

Jess could only hope that she could find a shower before the date.


	2. Love Among the Dragons - Part 2

Episode 9: Love Among the Dragons – Part 2

"Jess have you freaking lost your mind?"

"Told you." Kaela sighed, sitting down one on of the less damp stones of the sewers where they were now living.

Ethan slapped his forehead with his hand. It made a less resounding sound that he was used to with the fur padding the blow. He could hardly believe that Jess was planning on going on a date with Mako that night. He knew something was up by the odd expression Kaela had given him when the two returned to the sewers and climbed down the ladder – but this was by far the last thing he would have suspected. He shook his head, still not opening his eyes, his palm still on his face, dragging down it, bunching his fur in tuffs in every direction. "Jess, why the heck would you say yes to him?"

Jess grumbled under her throat and rested her forehead on the sewer wall and then wrenched it away, rubbing slime off it, making her look only more angry. "Look, I never do _anything_ for myself and this week has been horrible for us. I just want a chance to do something that would relieve some stress."

"For who?" Ethan protested, "Because I feel like this is stressing Kaela and I out even _more!_ "

Kaela nodded affirmatively.

Jess seemed to be only getting more and more angry as the conversation went and Ethan was feeling the same thing. He felt his tail move more rapidly, his skin getting hot, his face flushing and his whiskers twitching from anger. "Look," Jess said, "I get that you're leader and all – but I'm going and there isn't anything you can do about it."

Ethan and Kaela exchanged looks. Ethan could hardly feel his face he was so angry, but he wasn't about to lose his cool. He closed his eyes and tried to picture Master Hamato in his mind. He knew that he would be disappointed if he raged on her and so he shook his head and lifted his hands up in the air in surrender. "Fine." he said. "Do what you want."

"Good." Jess walked over to the rungs of the ladder and began to climb them again. "I'm going to go wait for him."

"For three hours?" Kaela asked, looking up at Jess as she went.

Jess didn't answer, but slammed the manhole cover behind her, leaving Kaela and Ethan in darkness again, light filtering through the tiny holes above him and resting on the top of his head. "Well," Kaela said slapping her hands together, "That went exactly the way I predicted it would go." her smile was fake.

Ethan sighed, "I think we're all just high strung from . . . y'know . . . what happened." he still couldn't let the words form in his mouth.

"So," Kaela said, her voice getting quiet again, "What are we going to do? I mean – I know that Mako isn't a serial killer or anything – but it does feel like a bad idea. Are we just going to let her go?" She fidgeted on the balls of her feet and watched Ethan expectantly.

Swallowing the words "Let her learn her lesson" he said instead, "Yeah, we better think of a plan." saying that sounded like he was giving up as leader, but he had to suppress that as well. Ethan had never felt more like a ticking time bomb, ready to explode. "We need to find the turtles too, though."

Kaela nodded in agreement. "Yeah. You know the sewers better than Jess and I." she said. "Maybe you should keep looking for the turtles. I can go after Jess and follower her and her creeper boyfriend. That way I can make sure she gets back safely."

Ethan liked that idea and nodded back to say that he was okay with it.

"Maybe this is good for Jess!" Kaela offered enthusiastically – but Ethan heard the fakeness in it. Kaela nodded and then slowly walked up the ladder towards the manhole, but then she paused and slowly went back down. Ethan watched her curiously. When her old shoes touched the ground again she walked across the waterway to Ethan and placed her hand comfortingly on his shoulder. "We're going to get through this." She said quietly. "I know that we will." She sounded more certain than she had all week.

"I know." Ethan agreed quietly, not wanting to look at her as it made him feel sick again – memories of Master Hamato in the alleyway, dead, still burned on his mind. He shook his head as if trying to remove the thought from his brain by force. Luckily, Kaela was nice enough to not say anything about how weird it was to see him fling his head around like a crazy.

"Good luck finding the turtles." Kaela said.

"Good luck keeping Mako away from Jess."

Kaela chuckled and stuck her tongue out – acting more like her old self and then walked back to the ladder and walked up and pushed the manhole away and vanished into the blinding light. Then with a resounding slam that was becoming very familiar, Ethan was alone again in the sewers. He stood silently for a few moments and then he turned and followed his usual route in the sewers that he took. Hopefully this time it would lead to the turtles that Master Hamato wanted them to find so desperately.

He ran through the details in his mind. Karai had been looking for them. Shredder had been looking for them. Ethan gripped his naginata tighter at the thought of Shredder and pulled it from his holster, holding it at the ready even though no enemies could be heard down in the sewer.

He twitched his nose, the horrible sewer stench was still not familiar to him – and he assumed it never would be. His feet splashed through the water and he decided, to make himself feel better, to think about Karai instead and imagine what it would be like if she wasn't always trying to kill him. Maybe they could have hit it off. Just the thought of that made him smile. As he walked, his thoughts reeled over everything that they had ever done. Meditation was going to be the best idea for figuring out his past as well as figuring out what the Heart of Darkness was.

But with the smell and the noise and the darkness, meditating in the tunnels had proved to be impossible. Up ahead on the lip of a nearby tunnel, he could see the mark he had put there. Ethan turned to the right and continued to follow his marks. Within another half hour, he would be in new territory.

Jess could hardly believe that she had marched out on Ethan and Kaela like that. She sat on the steps of the High School, her elbows on her knees and her head in her palm. She felt bad about it – but she equally felt upset that Kaela and Ethan were so determined to rule her life.

Yet, she knew she had been out of line.

They were all hurt – and doing what she did wasn't helping.

She sighed as the night came on. She wished she had a change of clothes and a chance to take a shower – but she hadn't and now she felt incredibly self-conscious as she waited for Mako. At exactly seven o' clock, his car pulled up. He was sporting a black car, sleek as if it had been newly waxed and with a strange purple design around it's side. She didn't have to think about it too much because the car parked and Mako appeared, his purple highlights appearing first over the head of the car in the light and then his smug smile, hands in his pockets, a studded, black leather belt around his waist and a silver chain around his neck.

Her heart beat faster.

"Hey Mako!" she said nervously and he flashed that usual smile at her.

He walked up to her and leaned in like he usually did, as if he was expecting something and then with a wink said, "You came right on time, girlie."

"W-well yeah!" Jess said, "Did you think I was going to stand you up or something?" she couldn't help but smile back him. Did he ever actually frown?

Mako leaned back again and motioned to the car. As she joined him to walk together, he said, "Well, no, but I figured your sister might chain you to the wall or something. She doesn't seem to like me very much."

"Ah, right." Jess wasn't quite sure how to answer that. He definitely wasn't wrong. She shrugged her shoulders, "Nah, she probably thinks you're alright. We have just been really busy and I think she was worried I would . . . uh . . . fall behind in some stuff." She pulled open her own door as Mako made his way around to the drivers side. For a horrifying moment, as Jess slammed the door, she thought she saw a shadow up on one of the rooftops. Now all she could think of was how awkward it would be if she was attacked by the Foot clan on date. She swallowed that nervousness quickly, not wanting to hold onto that thought the rest of the night. That would definitely ruin it.

She realized too late that she had left the kama's in the sewer with her backpack, along with her green bandanna. Not that she needed either to kick people's butts. Her heart went sour at that thought. Green – the symbol of life. She was the lifeblood of the team, as Master Hamato had called her. Now she felt a little less than that and she slumped in her chair as the car started back up. "What is it?" Mako drawled a bit and gave her a sideways glance, that amused smile still on his face. This time it felt a little less attractive.

"Nothing!" Jess quickly recovered, "I've just been thinking a lot is all. A lot has happened to our family."

Mako nodded, showing that he was listening as he pressed on the gas and moved them out into the darkness, only his white headlights shining the way down some back alley streets. "Like your brother moving?" Mako asked, "I overheard you and Kaela talking to Mr. Randall." He added when he saw her surprised expression.

Trying to keep track of where they were, Jess agreed, "Yeah. It's been hard."

They were silent for a few moments and then, realizing that she was not accomplishing her mission of distracting herself from depressing thoughts, Jess turned to Mako, "So, where are we going?"

"A restaurant." Mako said, his smile still on. "It's by a warehouse that I hang out at a lot. Nobody goes there. But the restaurant district nearby had a lot of cool stuff."

Jess had never heard anybody describe food as cool before. Nor had she met someone who hangs out at abandoned warehouses. But, then again, if anyone would – it would be Mako. He turned sharply to the left back another dark alley and Jess wished again that she had brought her kama's. What if the Kraang or Shredder attacked? She turned to look at Mako. He had rolled down his window and the chilly air rushed through his hair and made the sleeve of his jacket bounce against the car. "So, uh," Jess said nervously, "You hang out at warehouses?"

Mako smirked and looked at her from the corner of his eye as he turned down a lighted alleyway. A huge three level warehouse appeared, along with the glowing lights of a restaurant called: _Dragon Brew._ "Yeah," he replied, "With my crew."

Jess raised an eyebrow and smiled at him.

She loved his smirk. He began to slow the car in front of the glowing, red building, decorated with the coiling serpent that ran around the letters of the sign, his eyes glaring.

"The Purple Dragons."

Jess felt like she was about to launch into the wind-shield.

"The P-Purple Dragons?" she spluttered.

Mako didn't seemed phased by her reaction and put the car in park, slumping his arm up on the window sill. "Yeah," he said. "You know us?"

Jess's mouth fell open as she stared at her high school crush. "Do I know – Mako – the Purple Dragon's attacked the school a few weeks ago and stole Winter's giant diamond!"

"Oh right." Mako said dully as if he had forgotten. "That's why I like you, Jess." He added with a wink, "You've got stuff. I think you'd make an awesome recruit on the Purple Dragons." He leaned forward like he usually did when he was being coy, "We could work together, it'd be fun."

A mixing bowl of feelings stirred inside Jess. Half of her wanted to agree – the other half was screaming red alert at the top of their lungs. "Y-yeah?" she finally got out, "What about Hun? He's a criminal! He breaks laws."

"That's 'cause he's an idiot." Mako said shaking his head, "We could totally beat him and own the Purple Dragon's together!" Without waiting for a reply from her, he opened his door and went around to open hers. She sat in the dark car for a few moments, slapping herself in the face for not realizing it sooner. _He has a freakin' dragon tattoo on his arm – and it's purple!_ He opened the door and she stepped out, feeling like her legs were jello. "Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to mess with you or anything. I really think you're awesome Jess. Ask me any question you have about the Dragons. After you get to know us more – you'll be happy you joined."

Kaela had to wait forever to finally find his car again. Jess and Mako had wound through some extremely creepy alley ways and for a few moments, Kaela had her ribbon dart out and was about ready to smash his wind-shield in, but eventually they had parked and Jess looked unharmed when she stepped out of the vehicle. _The Dragon Brew_ Kaela read. She had heard a lot about this side of town – Purple Dragon territory. Suddenly, things clicked. _Didn't Mako have a purple dragon tattoo?_ Kaela slapped her forehead as she paused, looking down from the top of one of the nearby buildings. Mako had to be a Purple Dragon!

Which meant bad news.

"Jess, what have you gotten yourself into?" Kaela mumbled under her breath. She made a mental note to slap Jess when she saw her next. Or maybe she would just tell Ethan that she had been going out with a Purple Dragon and sit back and watch.

Taking one last look up and down the streets, Kaela jumped, spinning through the air and then she reached out and caught one of the black ladders on the side of the building and flipped off of it, softening her landing on the pavement. Kaela paused by Mako's car and seriously considered slashing his tires with one of her shurikans. _But that's mean._ Kaela thought to herself. _And after all, it didn't look like she was kidnapped by him or anything._ Suddenly, in Kaela's mind's eye, she saw Mako bursting from the restaurant with Jess tied up, aided by several other huge burly Purple Dragons and driving away at high speed into the night, never to be seen again.

 _Well, if it's a safety precaution . . ._ She pulled out several shurikans from her belt and slammed one into each of his tires. Kaela smiled to herself – she had actually rather enjoyed that. She dedicated the shurikans to kids she knew he had beaten up in the school and then turned into one of the dark alley's by a Asian style, circular window. It reminded her of the window they had in their old home.

Her stomach did an uncomfortable flip at the unexpected memory and held it close to her for a moment before letting it pass on. She glanced into the window. Inside there were Japanese tables, on the floor, with big poofy pillows as chairs. Decorative wall scrolls, mostly depicting dragons, hung from the walls in copious amounts. The colors were so vast and numerous that it was also nauseating. There were a few others. Several were undoubtedly Purple Dragon's, their sleeves cut off, tattoos coiling around their huge arms, switchblades at their sides. Jess and Mako were in one of the corners. She looked a little uncomfortable and appeared to be having a very deep conversation with Mako. _Did he ever stop smiling?_ Kaela wondered accusingly. She realized a little too late that perhaps it was going too far to be mad at someone for being happy.

She loved smiling herself – she just hadn't felt like it in a while.

Glancing nervously around to make sure she couldn't be seen and with the horrible smell from a nearby garbage filling her nose, she slid against the wall, making herself more discrete. A waiter had approached them, looking just as scary as the other customers, a note pad and a pen in hands. The two turned to look up at him.

Mako did the ordering. Jess was more preoccupied in watching the two guys in the corner. She desperately hoped that they didn't stab her with that switchblade. Now she _really_ wished she had brought her kama's. "I know the Purple Dragon's look kinda bad from the outside," Mako said, leaning in, "But you don't have to be so nervous. I wouldn't have brought you here if I felt it was dangerous." The way he said it so casually, leaning on his side at the table his head propped up on the palm of his hand, his elbow on the table.

Not wanting to look nervous or like a pansy, Jess smiled back and scoffed, "Please, you wouldn't even have the chance to ask me out if I felt you were dangerous." She commented back confidently. "I would have stopped you."

Mako laughed loudly, a few of the other Purple Dragon's glancing around to see who it was and then they returned to their meals without so much as a lingering look. "That's why I like you, Jess. You've got stuff."

Jess blushed as the waiter returned, carrying steaming bowls of broth and placing them in front of the two and then sauntering off. Mako took a long sip and then looked up. Jess had just taken a sip and nervously lowered her spoon. "Is there something on my face?" she asked nervously, wondering if some of the broth had flecked over her upper lip. She wiped hurriedly at her mouth.

Mako shook his head, "Nah, I just like looking at you." Jess tried to force another blush down, but it was impossible. Mako continued, "Y'know, tonight there's a Purple Dragon meeting. You should come! They'd love to meet you."

Coughing and nearly choking on her last gulp, Jess slammed her fist into her chest to keep her windpipe clear. "W-what?" she asked. "I dunno, Mako. I mean – that doesn't seem like a good idea."

"But, Jess," He leaned in, flashing his pearly whites, "You are so awesome. Just come this once. Like I said, we could own the Purple Dragons – you and me! Forget the crime stuff! We could stop crime!" He was speaking in a much lower voice now.

Jess imagined marching an army of Purple Dragon's against Shredder and was starting to like the idea. "Okay." She finally said, determined. "I'll go to the meeting, but just to check things out."

Mako nodded, satisfied. "Good enough for me. More time with you is a bonus."

"You're really laying this on thick, aren't you?" Jess said, hoping her words would stop the burning in her cheeks, but calling him out on it only made her more excited. Mako was too good at this game. Mako gulped down the rest of his soup, slammed a bill on the wooden table by his large bowl and then motioned to the door. "Let's go!"

Jess followed him outside and into the cool winds. They didn't go to his car, but rather, went straight down the street to the warehouse. Lights now glowed around it, the huge doors were opened. Talking could be heard from inside. It was nowhere near as empty as it had been when they first rolled up. Mako pushed the steel doors open a little more and motioned with a smile for her to join him.

Feeling like this was a terrible idea again, Jess hesitated. Mako reached out and took her hand in his and with a flutter of her heart, she was inside the big warehouse. Glowing light bulbs were strung up on long black cords to light the place. There had to be a crowd of about thirty people – mostly men. A few were women. At the head was the K-pop star wannabe that had attacked their school, the leader of the Purple Dragons, Hun. He wore his usual sunglasses even though it was already dark. The gold and silver spikes glittered on his fingers and his snooty look could be seen through the crowds of people.

But it was on either side of him that immediately tipped Jess off that she had made a mistake.

Footbots.

She surpressed a gasp and looked up at the rafters on the second and third floors to see more footbots watching with their LED red eyes, standing still.

 _Crap!_ Jess thought. _The Purple Dragon's are working with Shredder!_


	3. Love Among the Dragons - Part 3

Episode 9: Love Among the Dragons – Part 3

Ethan had to have been walking for hours. He had taken breaks about every thirty minutes or so to sit on the edge of the stony path, his feet an inch deep now in water. Some of the lights had been crushed on the ceiling above and at closer inspection, it almost looked like those lights were broken in a battle of some sort. That had to be a good sign.

Or maybe he was just wishful thinking.

His mind had rushed like water over the details, settling now like the murky pools he stood in. Sometimes he felt angry. _Why would Master Hamato make me leader? We don't even need one! Kaela and Jess can do whatever they feel like._ Other times it would turn into a sour self pity that made him cringe. _I can't be leader – I don't know what I'm doing . . . I wish Master Hamato could help me. I'm going to mess everything up without him._ These voices were difficult to keep away, and so he kept his mind on the task at hand – find the turtles at any cost.

In moments like this one, he instead tried to focus on random details around him, to help him not lose his way. _Three broken lights, two functioning ones, another splashed in something green._ He looked down at the water, shoving away more difficult thoughts that he wanted to ignore. _Water. Kinda gross looking – weird oil or something is gleaming on the surface. Something metal under the water._ He paused. What was that strange silvery metal? It was too bright to be a pipe or a soda can. He leaned down and reached his fingers into the water and pulled whatever it was out from the water. The droplets slid off his fur as if they were waterproof and he glanced at each side of the piece, startled.

It was a shurikan with the Hamato symbol on it.

His heart leaped with joy.

Maybe it wasn't wishful thinking after all. He jumped up from where he had been sitting and began to fast walk down the sewer tunnel, his eyes scanning the walls. He had to be close. He could see singed marks of black ash that slashed across the rocky walls, clear evidence that a Kraang blaster must have been fired. Turning the corner, he found a huge railway, but no subway was coming either way. Red lights glowed with a soft hum above the rails. The tunnels here were much cleaner. They were still in use.

He flicked the water from his feet as he made his way out into this much grander, larger, and brighter tunnel.

Ethan was stuck.

He turned to the right and to the left and stuck his tongue out between his pointed teeth, his whiskers twitching. He could feel the air on his tongue, as if it had become a second nose, helping him sense the things around him and he felt another thrill of joy inside him. Being a mutant had its perks. Finally, he felt the best idea was to go to the right. He walked along the tiny, narrow, cement path slowly, water dripping off his feet still. He had since put his naginata away behind his back to make it easier to move quickly.

Weaving through the dusty rails, he eventually found himself at an old, beaten down platform. The barriers had since begun to fall apart. Placing both of his hands up on the platform, he vaulted himself up, a cloud of dust appearing around his feet. It looked like nobody had been here for some time – at least a few months. For a moment, he considered moving on, but then, his eyes spotted a makeshift spiral staircase that went up to the ceiling, made of wood. He stared at it for a few long moments, trying to figure out what it was, and with a final look around to make sure nobody was watching, he stepped through the barriers. They gave him no resistance.

The staircase hung down over square that had been placed like a small pit in the floor. Ethan was surprised to see a television set there, along with an old crate filled with old VHS's. Eagerly, he walked up to the TV. It appeared to be working and in good condition. He grabbed a VHS and read aloud the title under his breath: "Crognard the Barbarian." He chuckled to himself and let the VHS fall back into the box with a clattering noise. The sound of water could be heard and he turned to see that through a pile of bean bags was a tire-swing that had been strung up over a sewer drain, filled with water that looked much clearer than the water he had been wading through.

"This is awesome." He said to himself, straightening up. He didn't know where he wanted to go next. A hallway just behind him branched off into four separate rooms. He opened one of the doors. Inside, it was dark and messy. A light up jack-o-lantern sat in the corner, as well as a metal safe, and a series of posters of popular bands – some of them metal and a bit too hard core for Ethan.

The next room had a shelf of action figures, including a rare mint version of Action Kick Unicorn Man. A pile of comics were strewn in the corners of the room and pizza crusts could be found all over the floor. Ethan wrinkled his sensitive nose to the smell. The bed was unmade and he was happy to see a card-board cut out of Chris Bradford in the corner.

The other two rooms were locked.

Ethan turned back down the long hallway, the stones here were clean, as if they had been scrubbed, but dust had now settled down on the floor. Undoubtedly, those were the rooms of two teenagers, Ethan concluded. A smile spread across his face and he chuckled to himself, realizing that his ears had perked up. He had not been this happy for a while. He walked back out to the television and the bean bags. Across from the living room were two huge metal doors. Although it took some time, he managed to shove them both open and step inside.

Immediately, the first thing that caught his eye was a huge tank, the liquid inside was a frozen blue, and worse, if Ethan was correct, he was looking at a frozen pair of eyes, a mouth and organs. _That's weird._ Ethan thought nervously, looking around, half expecting a mad man with crazy white hair and a lab coat to pop out. The table nearby was riddled with test tubes, a stack of books, a centrifuge, and petri dishes. A huge mechanical something or other sat in the corner. It looked like a mecha from an anime.

Ethan then turned, closing the door behind him, not wanting to be watched by the unblinking eyes of the frozen organ monster. He walked back to the living room and down into what seemed to be a kitchen. There was a fridge, a stove, a counter top and a garbage can full of more pizza boxes. He looked around the empty kitchen, interested, but stopped in his tracks when he heard what sounded like a meow coming from the freezer. _Did whoever live here put a cat in the fridge?_ Ethan thought horrified. _That is the most messed up thing ever!_ He stepped up to the freezer and nervously laced his fingers around the handle.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he wrenched it open – and stared dumbfounded at what stared back at him. For a second he thought it was a pile of moving ice cream. Then he realized that it was much more than that. It was some sort of cat. "Uhh . . ." Ethan said as the ice cream cat smiled back at him and meowed, showing a throat made of the cool cream as well. "Okay, then." he slowly let the freezer door close.

Making his way back to the living room, Ethan looked around again. Had he missed any places to investigate. His eyes immediately fell on a final room near the middle of the lair. It was bordered in Japanese wall – paper stapled against wood. He walked up to it nervously and wandered around the square until he found the sliding doors. Nervously, he slid them open.

What he saw, brought tears to his eyes.

Tatami mat covered the floor, weapons racked up on the walls, and in the center of it all, a beautiful tree, covered in green leaves. It was not far off from what had been in their backyard. He stepped inside, the room feeling reverent and slowly slid the door shut behind him with hardly a sound coming from it. He stepped forward and sniffed loudly, wiping his nose with the fur on his wrist and looked up at the light that filtered from an opening above that touched the leaves and made them glow like emeralds. He reached out his fingers until his black, sharp nails touched the edge of the wood and he felt warmth spread through his body. It was like coming home again. He bowed his head and let some of the tear drops fall in between the cracks in the tatami mat. Sniffing loudly again, he looked around and took in the practice room more. On the far side of the door was a small shelf. A tiny Shinto shrine sat there, along with two photos. As he drew closer, he realized one was a black and white photo of a man and a woman holding a tiny baby. The second was a picture of four turtles that he knew now from April O' Neil's father, Kirby O'Neil. He had memorized these names since the death of his Sensei.

Raphael was the red one that looked in particularly disgruntled in the picture. The blue one that was smiling was Leonardo. The orange one with a big cheesy grin was Michelangelo. The one with a gap in his smile with the purple mask was Donatello.

He had found the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle's lair.

Jess couldn't hardly believe that she had found herself in this situation. She was standing, at eight thirty at night, in a warehouse in a back alley of town, surrounded by a gang of robbers and punks, decked out in Purple Dragon tattoos. Even worse, this same group, who had blown up her school she reminded herself, were now surrounded with new friends – namely the Footbots who watched from the corners of the room. This had to be the worst date she had ever been on. She turned to Mako who stood next to her and hissed under her breath, "You didn't tell me that your _meeting_ included the Foot Clan!"

Mako didn't seem as concerned. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You know them?"

"Um. Yes." Jess said, half wanting to punch him in the arm. All feelings that he was a ruggad romantic had flown from her mind. "They are the ones who messed with my family!" Mako's eyes widened slightly as the figures that had been at the restaurant with them stepped inside, closing the big metal doors behind them. Jess slapped her hand to her face and groaned. Even worse – she knew that she didn't have her weapons on her.

"Seriously?" Mako's voice had raised a level and some of the Purple Dragon's were looking at him now. "The Foot Clan just help us every once in a while. It's not like we're friends with them or anything."

"Purple Dragons!" Hun was speaking now, but Mako still seemed more interested in learning more about Jess and the situation she was in. She tried to quiet him, half wanting to hear what Hun, the K-Pop star wannabe was saying. "Master Shredder has been to see me recently. He has –."

Mako was drowning out Hun's voice: "What did they do to you?"

Jess half wished that Mako had learned to be quiet in class more. She looked nervously around. Purple Dragon's were all staring their way now. "Now is not the time!" Jess hissed through her teeth and she nodded towards the doors, "I want you to take me home, please."

"What is going on back here?" Hun must have stopped talking, because he had moved his shiny boot covered feet from the platform in the huge three story warehouse towards them and he shoved several of his thugs out of the way, black sunglasses flashing.

Jess and Mako turned to him, everyone going silent.

"Well," Hun said, his Asian accent showing through his words thickly, "Good job, Mako. You found one of the three brats Master Shredder has been seeking."

Jess' mouth fell open and she glared at Mako, "This was a set up?" she snapped.

Hun raised an eyebrow, obviously confused.

"No, no, no!" Mako said hands up, "I didn't know that Shredder dude wanted you! That's something you never told me!"

"That's because I barely know you! I'm not going to start blabbing about ninjas to some high school punk!"

"Then why did you go out with me?"

"Shut up!" Hun interrupted. "Dragons, bind her. Footbots, inform Master Shredder that we found one of his prizes." Two of the Footbots appeared from the shadows as the Purple Dragons began to surround Mako and Jess. Mako looked around him, bewildered, frozen to the spot.

Jess gritted her teeth – now she had done it.

Suddenly, something whizzed past her face and slammed into the face of one of the Footbots, a pointed end sticking out just below where it's nose should have been, pink electricity racing down its body as it writhed for a few moments and then went silent, falling backward.

It was one of her kama's.

A figure jumped down, a yellow bandanna sported around their face, brown hair waving, a blue ribbon flowing around her as if she were a performer. She landed nimbly between Jess and Mako. The Purple Dragon's, including Hun, stood stunned.

Kaela slowly straightened up. "That was so awesome!" She said triumphantly, tossing the second kama to Jess who snatched it out of the air. Kaela then turned and pointed directly at Jess, "You are lucky I followed you." She then switched her finger to point at Mako. "You are lucky that I didn't throw that kama at you – stop messing with my sister, please."

Jess could hug Kaela.

Mako looked like he had been slapped across the face by Kaela's words.

Hun glared. "Don't just stand around watching you idiots! Get them!"

The Purple Dragon's burst forward and very quickly, Jess realized it was easily two against thirty. Kaela obviously had a plan. She spun, throwing her dart around and slammed a nearby string of lights. The cord immediately snapped and plummeted, hitting an oil drum and with a blast, flames leaped up around the stage. Dragon's began to shriek and ran straight past Jess and Kaela for the door. "Come back here you cowards!" Hun called after them, but it was no use. Even Mako had disappeared in the crowd.

"Someone slashed my tires!" Jess heard him call from outside. She met eyes with Kaela.

"I am sick of you teenage brats ruining my day!" Hun snapped, pushing out his chest to show the Purple Dragon tattooed just below his neckline and he flung his glasses off, smashing them against a nearby wall. Fire illuminated his face in anger and he lowered himself into a horse stance.

Kaela followed suit, "Your stupid master burned down our house – consider this us returning the favor." Hun lunged forward, dodging a swing from Kaela's ribbon and slammed the side of his foot into Kaela's shoulder, making a sound similar to Bruce Lee as he went, throwing her out of his way and he raised his spiked fist to slam Jess in the face. She dodged, blocking with the metal of her kama and she moved in, slamming her shoulder into his chest, throwing him backward.

Jess snatched up her second kama to block a round house kick from Hun. Flames were spreading across the ground with the oil, leaping higher and higher and spreading toward s the doors. She could feel the heat on her face. Kaela's dart flashed through the air, but Hun dodged each attack, spinning, retreating, jumping forward and drew closer and closer to her. Jess lunged, slamming Hun like a football player in the side and he shrieked as they rolled on the floor. Jess quickly jumped back up to her feet and turned to Kaela. "Let's run for it!" She said.

Kaela nodded and then slapped Jess on the side of the head.

"Ow!" Jess yelled, rubbing the side of her face. "What was that for?"

"For dating Mako." Kaela said with a smile. "I promised myself I would do that."

Jess rolled her eyes and the two ran through the doors that had been flung open by the Purple Dragons and out into the darkness. "In here, in here!" Kaela motioned to a manhole around the corner. The cool dark air lit up in the flames of the warehouse. Jess watched nervously, the doorway. She hated Hun, but had no desire to let him burn up in the building.

His shadow suddenly emerged and he looked directly at them.

Satisfied, Jess followed Kaela into the sewers and closed the manhole. "We better run." Jess said. "Hun might follow us."

"Good idea. Let's try and find Ethan."

The two sprinted down, water flipping up behind them, staining their already dirty jeans. It took them an hour to get back to the school manhole that they usually slept at. Ethan wasn't waiting for them. Instead, was a note.

 _I found the Lair that the Turtles used. Follow my naginata markings out to the subway and turn right._

Kaela and Jess looked at one another eagerly and resumed their sprinting, pausing only moment to moment to search out Ethan's naginata markings. Finally, they emerged out into a red stained tunnel, the lights glowing above and dust under their feet. They turned right and walked slower together, their feet cold from the water of the sewers. "We need to find a shower soon." Kaela commented. "We smell horrible." Once they finally reached a platform, they turned to see Ethan, his Red Panda face watching them. His arms were folded across his chest and for the first time in a week, a smile was spread on his face.

"Good to see you guys again." he said. "I didn't find the turtles, but I found this place." he motioned for them to look inside.

"Wow." As Jess moved past the barriers, her eyes widened. A television set – beanbag chairs, a kitchen, even a Japanese wall.

"Welcome to our new home." Ethan said, spreading his arms out with a smile.


	4. Tigerclaw's Vendetta - Part 1

Episode 10: Tigerclaw's Vendetta – Part 1

The next day was one of the most exciting days of Ethan's life. Finally, it felt like he had a home again – although the Turtles were completely absent, as if they had just up and left. Jess and Kaela informed Ethan about what had happened on Jess' recent date with Mako. "For some reason, that doesn't surprise me at all." Ethan said, when reacting to learning Mako was a Purple Dragon. "Told you that he was bad news." Jess bowed her head in defeat.

Clearly seeing that things were about to get more serious, Kaela stood up from the bean bag she was lying on near the TV and stretched. "I think I'll see if I can get something cooked up in the kitchen and see if there's anything to salvage in the fridge."

"Beware the Ice Cream Cat." Ethan warned.

Kaela stood and stared at him, as if trying to riddle out what he meant. Ethan felt no need to explain further, half wanting her to experience the odd creature for herself, and she finally slipped away into the kitchen. Ethan turned to Jess and smiled smugly, "Don't beat yourself up about it, Jess. We both just crush on bad guys too much."

Jess chuckled, "Yeah, well, Mako's was an honest mistake. Karai actually _does_ want to kill you."

"Yeah, but she didn't try and turn me into a gang banger." Ethan added back.

"Touche."

Ethan slapped her shoulder and grinned, showing a row of pointed teeth, "You know, you might have made a pretty good Purple Dragon. I can see it now! You could get a tattoo on your face, beat up freshman with Mako, and put on a Korean concert with Hun!"

"Hey! Hun is a deceptively good fighter." Jess said back. "And I'm way too good for the Purple Dragon's. I would have to put my fighting skill a few notches down so they wouldn't feel bad." Ethan chuckled, but internally had to agree with her. He was half surprised when she hadn't beaten up Mako. If Ethan were to guess, he would say that she even still had feelings for him. He understood that. Karai was the same way. Liars, criminals, but there was just something about them . . .

Ethan and Jess sat next to each other for a few moments and just drank in the comfort of being in the same terrible situation. Their moment of peace ended when Kaela screamed, followed by a loud meow from the kitchen.

"A cat!" Jess said excitedly, being a cat lover herself, and Ethan followed on her heels into the kitchen, excited to see her reaction.

He had been right in his assumption of what had happened.

The freezer door was open wide, pooling out cool mist and the poor Ice Cream Cat was writhing, trying to get away from Kaela who was pointing at it like it was some sort of monster. "What is _that_?" she yelled.

Ethan quickly turned to Jess to see her reaction and immediately burst with laughter, reeling over and clutching his stomach. Her eyes were wide and she was rooted to the ground, a look of confusion and disgust on her face. "What. Is. That. Abomination?" Jess asked, pronouncing each word with dread.

After managing to quiet his laughter and wiping away tears of mirth, Ethan looked up at the squealing pile of cat. It looked a lot like Neapolitan Ice Cream. "I think it's kinda cute." he admitted, going closer to examine it. It had the face, the ears, the whiskers, the paws, the tail – but all were made out of soft serve. Kaela slowly let the freezer door close and Ethan had to wrench his head out of the way to avoid being crushed.

The three stood in the kitchen for a few moments as Jess and Kaela re-cooperated from the sudden shock they had experienced. Kaela finally managed to get out, "What is this place?" Ethan could hardly tell if she was excited, freaked out, or both. "Ice Cream cats, and I saw last night in that lab room a big weird tank of organs and there was mutagen in there too. It's like some crazy scientists lab."

Jess nodded to everything that Kaela said, "Yeah, and that also begs the question of where the heck the turtles went. They obviously lived here, but it looks like they haven't been back in weeks." she brushed some dust from the counter top near the stove to prove a point.

"Great question." Ethan said quietly, looking around the kitchen as if hoping some sort of clue would explode from the stove units or that an answer would fall out of a cupboard. He stuck his tongue out again. "I don't think they are anywhere near here either."

Putting a hand on her hip and leaning back a bit, Jess said with a sense of humor, "Is there a reason you always stick your tongue out now? Some sort of animal habit?" Ethan had hardly noticed that he was doing it.

"I think it just makes our brother look even more adorable." Kaela said with a smile, patting him on the head, forcing his ears to flatten.

Ethan grimaced at her and then turned to Jess, "I don't really know how, but I feel like I can sense things better when I do that – like, like I can feel danger and stuff. But that would just be a guess. I'm not a zoologist."

"Don't snakes do that?" Kaela asked.

"Totally." Jess agreed.

Ethan shrugged his shoulders and stuck his pink tongue back behind his pointed teeth, feeling a little embarrassed with himself. Being a mutant was weird. "I really only looked around a little bit yesterday. I think it might be a good idea to check the place out more and get some solid evidence of where the turtles could be. Remember," Ethan took a deep breath to prepare himself for the next two difficult words, "Master Hamato wanted us to find them. We have to do it at any cost."

Eager to get started, the three moved from room to room. Ethan found an entire closet of spare bo-staff weapons in the dojo. He loved spending time under the tree, but rushed past it to see what new things he could find. When they looked at the picture on the little shelf, Kaela pointed to the man in the picture. "I bet that is Splinter." she said. ""Before he was turned into . . . a rat, I guess." Ethan nodded, his mind busy with trying to figure out what connection Splinter would have had with the Kraang and the mutagen.

They moved on to looking into an empty room behind the dojo that had an odd phone that looked, at first sight, like a giant block of cheddar cheese. A series of candles and a collection of scrolls sat in the corner and reminded Ethan painfully of Master Hamato. He wondered if ever he was going to get used to the pain and instead look back fondly on his memories. Instead, he always felt sick when he thought of Sensei, similar to the feeling he got when he was about to fall asleep and was shocked awake by the sensation of falling.

They moved on to the living room where Jess spent a considerable time looking at the VHS's of Crognard the Barbarian. She popped one in and watched through a few minutes of an episode which had them all on their knees crying from laughter. After they ejected it and put it back in the blue bin, they headed over to the lab doors and pushed them open. The three dodged the strange, frozen ooze filled with organs and instead took a look around the rest of the lab.

"Look at this weird stuff." Jess said, pointing at a nearby shelf. A series of objects sat on it, including a jar with a long crack in it. It appeared to be full of glowing soil and tape over the front described it as: "The Creep". Next to it sat a large venus-fly trap looking claw.

Ethan walked up to the shelf to examine closer. "I know what that is." Ethan said with a sense of grim humor as he pointed at the familiar robot head of one of the Kraang. He reached up and grabbed the strange object next to it. It was tiny, but had the same pink gleam of the Kraang technology. A long needle, not much thicker than a hair protruded from one end. "What a weird looking thing." he said quietly, trying to figure out what's its purpose was.

Kaela snatched up a book on the shelf and squinted as she slowly tried to read the title, "Obto- uh – Obtoraculum Somneorum?" she paused, looking at the thick leather cover, decorated in odd symbols.

"Sounds Latin." Jess suggested.

Kaela shrugged and put the book back and turned around to observe the strange lab from a new angle. "What's that?" she pointed at a nearby desk, a computer sitting on it, along with what looked like a huge, white, polished marble. The three slowly walked together to the desk and Kaela picked it up. "Huh." She said, turning it over in her hands, her face reflecting off the perfectly smooth surface. "It's surprisingly light." She handed it around to Jess and Ethan and they each took a turn feeling its weight.

"Looks like a crystal ball." Ethan said smiling. "I'd love it if it would tell us where the turtles were." He glanced at the computer screen and watched as a series of black and white videos flickered through like a slideshow. It looked like surveillance camera's had been set up around the sewers. _That's useful._ He thought to himself.

After the three were content with all of the strange things they found in the lab, including several canisters of mutagen, they returned to the living room and peeked in the two bedrooms, but left the other two unlocked. Finally, they found a bathroom tucked in the corner, including a shower. "Redemption!" Kaela cried, falling to her knees, "I don't have to smell anymore!" After a battle of _Jon-ken – po!_ Kaela won and got to take a shower first, then Jess. As the two got ready, Ethan continued to wander around the lair, spending most of his free time near the beautiful Asian tree that twisted up towards the ceiling, coiling in on itself and shading the dojo tatami mats.

The sound of the shower water nearby was relaxing and he sat under the shadow of the tree for a few moments, letting the tiny rays of light hit the fur on his face and he half considered taking his mask off, but he hadn't done so in over a week and he stopped himself out of habit. Finally, getting a little bored, he walked out of the dojo with a bow towards the tree as if he had a Sensei there, and he walked out to take a look at the subway tunnel. He hadn't seen a single train pass by. The tunnel must no longer be in use. He stepped out past the barriers and into the red light. He looked down the tunnel by which he had found the lair and then turned the other way. His exploration had stopped there and not gone a step further.

Looking down the tunnel to his right, he could see a long, lofty shadow that stretched across the wall in a big block, the edges of it touching the red lights above. Ethan bit his lip curiously, fiddled with his mask for a moment, took one last look behind him to see if Jess and Kaela had come out, and then went down the tunnel to see what could be casting such a shadow.

It didn't take much walking before, out of the darkness loomed a huge vehicle. It looked like a giant garbage truck – but its wheels looked like they had been nabbed from a tractor. The sides had been painted in green and gratified with multiple colors. The largest spelled out what Ethan assumed was the name of the vehicle. "The Shell Raiser". He chuckled and rubbed his hands across the doors. Perhaps it had been a subway car by the sliding doors on the side. "This is so legit." He said under his breath to himself, eager to get the doors open and go inside. "Awesome!" As he made his way around the vehicle, he noticed that immediately behind it was another vehicle. Although smaller in size, this one looked like it had been converted from an old party wagon from the 80s. An odd painting of what looked like a female lizard was on one side with the words "Venus" painted over it's womanly form. She winked at Ethan like a pin-up. _Whoever created these must have been a genius._ Ethan concluded.

He made his way back to the lair, running his furry fingers along the side of the Shell Raiser, excited to let the others know that their was something even better than Crognard the Barbarian in this place.

After Jess and Kaela reappeared and before Ethan could say anything, Jess said, "We need to get new clothes."

"And more food." Kaela added, grabbing at her stomach as if to quiet the gurgling that came from it.

"First, I gotta show you something!"

He brought his sisters to the two vehicles and grinned, hands on his hips at their expressions. Their eyes were wide. Kaela's mouth hung open and Jess slowly reached forward and hugged the side of the Shell Raiser. "This is the coolest thing ever." She said, awe struck. "How do we get inside! I want to drive it!"

Ethan shoved his nails into the cracks of the doors and tried to wrench it open, but it wouldn't budge in the least. Kaela tried the doors of the Party Wagon, but equally found no luck there. "Besides breaking through the glass, I don't think there is a way in here. Unless there's a key of course, but I'd guess the turtles would have taken those with them." Kaela said.

Jess groaned, looking back at the Shell Raiser with disappointment.

"Tomorrow, we can get some new clothes and some food." Ethan said, trying to cheer Jess up. It seemed to work a little. "Then we can maybe search for the keys." He couldn't help but feel that he also wanted to take the Shell Raiser for a joy ride.

The three spent the rest of the day practicing in the dojo, exploring more, and Ethan spent a little bit of time with the Ice Cream cat, feeling sad that it was lonely in the freezer. Kaela eventually joined, but Jess stayed as far away from the fridge as possible. It didn't take long before tiredness set in, and they all went to the bean bags and slumped down on them, closing their eyes.

For a few moments, Ethan stared at the blackness under his eyelids and he pretended like he was back in his own room, and that if he opened his eyes he would see their bathroom, their TV, their Chris Bradford posters and Master Hamato. With those feelings comforting him, along with the knowledge that his sisters and him were safe in the sewer, he slowly fell into a deep sleep, the sounds of the dripping water vanishing into nothingness.

The dream was very familiar.

Ethan, Jess, and Kaela were standing in Washington Square again. It was night, the stars barely managing to press through the lights of New York City below. Immediately, they hid behind the white arches, knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

Ethan was right.

Without saying a word to one another, they watched as the triangular ships appeared in the air and slowly dropped a huge metal ring around the Washington Square fountain. Amber lights appeared like pillars around it and within moments, huge Triceratops dinosaurs standing on their hind legs were towering over the alien tech.

They were huge – triple Ethan's own height and width if he had to guess. Within a few moments, more appeared, and these ones had enormous guns the size of Ethan's torso. He was pretty sure he could fit his whole head into the barrel of it if he wanted. Ethan gulped. Although he had now seen this a few times, he couldn't suppress the horror that took over him when he the gargantuan monsters. _If one of those things even punched me, I would probably just die right then and there._ Ethan thought. _Plus they have guns._

Ethan began the usual practice of piecing things together in the dream. He glanced down at his hands. Just like the last time he had had this dream, he noticed that he was human again. His fingers were as normal as they had been a few weeks ago before he was mutated with a Red Panda. Now, it almost seemed odd to look at flesh without fur. Kaela and Jess were both glancing at him from the corner of their eye. Apparently, they thought it was weird too.

His nose picked up little, his tongue was utterly useless and everything sounded almost muffled with his far less keen ears. _Being a mutant is so much better._ He concluded. But his attention was reverted back to the huge circle as the large dinosaurs that surrounded the black metal ring were typing things in, screens appearing out of thin air in front of them, in the form of orange holographs. It was hard to see what they were doing with their helmet like heads fanning out and tipped with spikes behind them, covering Ethan's view of their frying pan sized hands. One of them spoke, his voice low and gravely: "For the Triceraton Empire!" A blast of purple light burst from the fountain, moving in a circular formation and vanished through the streets of the city.

The lights around the park flickered for a few moments and then went dark. Within moments, the surrounding buildings also had blackened windows as the energy was sucked from the power grid. But Ethan wasn't paying attention to any of that. He already knew about those things. Instead, he was looking for the turtles. Last time he had seen the one with the orange bandanna – Michelangelo was his name, if Ethan was correct. He watched with his far less effective eyes at the bushes and trees nearby. He could see shadows behind a park bench and he nodded to Jess and Kaela to get their attention and motioned for them to follow him. They slipped through the cool green grass. Ethan's eyes were on the shadows but he would nervously glance back at the dinosaurs to ensure they hadn't see him. Ethan could actually hear a voice now – one of the turtles. "You mean – no TV? That ain't right!" The voice was higher pitched and Ethan got the odd sense of a surfer dude from California.

Another voice was speaking now – this one lower. "Alright team, this could be our last battle. Are you ready?" Ethan made a quick motion towards the shadows, but they were already moving.

"Wait!" Kaela hissed, but they obviously hadn't heard her at all. Now the shadowy figures were easier to see. Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo. All four of them moved quickly, keeping themselves low to the ground, their arms behind their backs in the same ways that Ethan had been taught by Master Hamato.

"Look!" Jess pointed. "Is that . . . Casey Jones?"

Sure enough – there he was. His outfit was familiar, but he was now wearing what looked like an old battered golf bag on his back filled with assorted sports equipment. On the top of his head was a mask that was painted in black and white to look strikingly similar to a skull. They didn't get much more time to look as suddenly one of the huge Triceratops yelled into the night: "Earth creatures! Attack!"

The turtles had been spotted.

"Duck!" Ethan hissed and he grabbed Jess and Kaela's shoulders and shoved them all down behind the park bench as a series of amber blasts filled Washington Square. He could hear the turtles yelling at the sudden attack.

Kaela perked her head up, "Ethan! What do we do?"

Ethan had already realized that they didn't have their weapons and he watched paralyzed.

A Kraang droid suddenly appeared, disguised as a man wearing a pinstripe suit and a pair of black glasses. Ethan could now hear them all as they spoke more loudly over the sound of lasers firing. "Take out their weapons!" The Kraang said.

Kaela's question vanished in a wave of confusion. "Uh, is that Kraang helping them?" Ethan asked, pointing.

The blue masked turtle, Leonardo and Michelangelo jumped into the air, flinging their bodies in opposite directions, releasing an array of shurikans with them.

That move was undoubtedly Hamato Clan.

One of the guns exploded in a blast of red fire and black smoke and the Triceratops that had been holding it roared in fury, his terrifying marbled eyes staring at the two turtles.

"This is awesome!" Jess cried.

Kaela hadn't given up though. "They need our help!"

"We have no weapons, Kaela!"

The three watched on hopelessly as Casey and Leonardo were thrown to the ground by the monolith-like monsters. Ethan gritted his teeth. _If we just rush out there, we are going to get pounded by those triceratops things. And who knows – if we die in this dream, we could die in real life!_

"Bishop, no!"

Ethan directed his attention to the other side of the park when he heard the cry. Michelangelo was watching as the Kraang droid that was helping them fell to the ground, body going limp. But he didn't have much time to react as a nearby Triceratops saw the moment to strike and pointed his weapon directly at the turtles face. A glow began to appear in the barrel.

"Okay we have to –." Ethan stopped talking as a shurikan flipped through the air from the shadows and slammed into the gun which exploded in a poof of smoke.

Ethan twisted to see who had thrown it.

Standing atop a nearby light, as gracefully as if it were regular ground, was a tall rat – although he looked more like a man – a red Japanese kimono around his chest and lower body. Ethan knew immediately when he heard the voice who it was and it nearly brought tears to his eyes. "We heard you might need some assistance."

He sounded exactly like Master Hamato.

And he wasn't alone.

Two others were next to him.

"Holy –." Jess hissed under her breath.

A floating monkey with a large metal helmet.

A pigeon man wearing what looked like an old military cap.

And they weren't the only ones.

With a loud honk, a car flew through the air, over the top of the Washington Arch and slammed into the nearest Triceratops, heralding in a crowd of mutants.

A fifth turtle, huge, hulking, with a jagged black shell and a black mask around his eyes, a spiked mace in his hand.

Standing next to him was a huge alligator mutant.

Next, something that looked oddly like a pile of garbage and puke with limbs.

Finally, a gecko decked out in a baseball cap turned backwards, a black t-shirt, and skater shorts, a matching skate board under his tennis-shoed feet. Leading them, was none other than April O'Neil, a black fan in her hand that had the insignia of the Hamato Clan stamped on its front.

Ethan could hardly believe what he was seeing.

"This is crazy!" Kaela hissed.

"You said it."

Ethan turned back to the fight just as Michelangelo turned and said, "Kick their Jurassic – Cowabunga!" The fight increased in speed. Triceratops were firing in every direction and Ethan, Jess and Kaela ducked to avoid some of the nearby blasts. Ethan felt his feet bobbing up and down, tempting him to move forward – to step in – to fight with them.

The blasting abated and Ethan's head emerged again just as the strange garbage monster yelled, "Stay away from my pal ya alien freaks!" But before he could do anything, he was being fired on by multiple Triceratops. He was going to –

Ethan stood to help, but stopped as his eyes rested on the rat – Splinter – Hamato Yoshi.

He ran expertly, not much unlike his father and jumped into the air. What Ethan thought had been a cane in his hand was unsheathed and with an expert flip, a rope appeared, stringing the guns to point at each others users and with a single blast, three Triceratops fell to the ground, motionless.

"He's just as good as Master Hamato." Kaela said with admiration.

Splinter straightened, "We must stop the black hole weapon from being triggered."

"Slash, Leatherhead, take that machine down now!"

Ethan turned to the turtle who had spoken but immediately was distracted as the huge turtle burst forward, smashing his mace against the metal ring.

"Black hole weapon?" Ethan asked his two siblings who were watching with him.

Suddenly, more amber beams were beginning to appear as pillars, triangle pixels merging in mid-air.

"Look out!" Kaela cried, but again, her voice vanished into the air as more Triceratops appeared. One of them immediately caught Ethan's attention. His maw looked like it had been torn in half, now covered with scrap metal meant to look like his hooked mouth. He grabbed the monkey by the head and threw him to the ground.

Ethan winced.

With a slam of his metal foot, the helmet that the monkey had been wearing was smashed into a pancake. "You vile, extinct –." The monkey didn't have a chance to finish his sentence when suddenly a red bubble formed around him, levitating him from the earth and trapping him like a fish in a bowl.

The giant blue turtle was next and levitated, trapped in a crimson bubble.

"This battle is over." The Triceratops said with the metal maw. "You have all lost." The alligator that had been called Leatherhead burst forward, but with another resounding pop, a bubble trapped him as well. "No, Leatherhead!" Michelangelo shouted and jumped forward, but the huge, cyborg-looking Triceratops snatched him out of the air. He struggled against him.

Ethan made his way around the park bench, Jess and Kaela behind him. They had to save him.

"Foolish little one, you are coming with me!"

An instant later, he was gone, vanishing into a beam of golden light with the Triceratops.

"Mikey!"

"Michelangelo!"

The sudden absence of the fourth turtle made Ethan's insides churn as he looked at his own sisters and feared the same fate would come to them. He shoved them all back behind the park benches as more Triceratops appeared, materializing from their beams of light.

The group of mutants was retreating now. But not all of them made it. With another popping noise, Casey Jones floated into the air, trapped in one of the red bubbles that now surrounded the ring – The black hole weapon.

The others were retreating. Ethan watched as the turtle in the red bandanna, Raphael, dragged April away from the battle and they vanished through the white archway. Ethan turned to the other two, but suddenly, everything was melting away.

The dream was ending.

He didn't have time to utter a single word before everything shattered around him and he was falling into blackness towards consciousness.


	5. Tigerclaw's Vendetta - Part 2

Episode 10: Tigerclaw's Vendetta – Part 2

The dream shattered around Ethan, smashed to bits by an incessant ringing sound. He covered his ears with his paw-like hands, trying to understand what on earth was going on. Seconds ago, it felt like he had actually been standing in Washington Square, watching as the Turtles and their allies were defeated and captured by the Triceratops.

He looked around wildly and suddenly, like ground rushing up to meet him, he remembered where he was. The turtle's lair – their new home. The bean bag that he was slumped on had con-caved to his weight, making it difficult for him to get back up out of its soft, plushy pit. Kaela and Jess were blinking wildly on the couch and bag next to him. Kaela jumped up from the bean bag with little issue, her hair disheveled.

With a roll, Jess slammed to the ground, slipping off the edge of the couch and she muttered a quick and angry, "Ow." The ringing noise kept going on and on – beeping over and over again like a tornado siren. Ethan stumbled to his feet, his tail felt like it had been bent at the wrong angle and his over-sensitive ears were really not enjoying the noises that were coming from the nearby lab.

"What is that noise?" Kaela cried, looking panicked, her hands clamped over her ears to help muffle the sound.

Ethan jumped, catlike, up onto the landing and then sprinted to the lab, shoving the doors open with one arm and one foot and he noticed that big orange light that looked a lot like a police siren was going off near the computer. Kaela and Jess followed close behind him as he made a few more bounds over to the computer. The screen was blinking red, a single word flashing over it: _**ALERT!**_

"How do you make it shut up?" Jess yelled.

"No idea!" Ethan shouted back, looking at the screen dumbfounded.

Jess began slamming her fist on the keyboard as if doing so would suddenly shut up the siren.

"Stop, stop!" Kaela cried and she shoved Jess' hands away and pressed the escape button on the keyboard. It immediately went quiet, the orange light stopped spinning and the computer screen returned to the surveillance camera views. Only this time, one of the little camera's was lit up in red, and there was something moving around in the camera lenses gaze.

The three leaned in together until they were practically cheek to cheek to get a better look at the screen. A figure was moving in the darkness in the far back of a nearby sewer tunnel. They almost looked like they were rummaging with something and then, they paused. "Let's go check it out." Ethan finally whispered.

"It could be a trap." Kaela said nervously, giving Ethan a cautious look with her blue eyes, dark in the sudden lack of orange light.

Ethan shook his head, "I don't think anybody knows that we are in the sewers, do they? Last Shredder saw of us was at our old home."

"Hun saw us, I think." Jess said. "The Purple Dragons are working with the Foot Clan now, remember? But, I don't know if Hun told Shredder or not. I mean – that was only a couple days ago."

He looked back at the screen and squinted, trying to figure out who it was that was moving, but they had stopped. They looked pretty large, but the camera was likely distorting their figure. "What if it's one of the turtles . . . or Splinter?" Ethan asked hopefully. "I think that it's worth the risk. What if it was them and we never went to see. We would have missed one of our only chances."

Kaela still didn't look convinced but finally she said, "You're probably right. I'm in."

The three went and grabbed their weapons. Kaela tied her yellow bandanna around her face and Jess tied her green one. Together the three jumped over the platform barriers and out into the red colored tunnel. Ethan half wished they could have somehow taken the Shell Raiser or the Party Wagon with them, but knew that would be impossible – and probably a little awkward if they actually ended up being the turtles. It wasn't polite to just move in to someone else's home and use their vehicles.

Turning down a nearby tunnel, they moved quickly, feet splashing through inches of murky water, the white lights buzzing next to them, shadows of them in their full ninja run rushing behind them as if they were being chased. They pivoted down another, more narrow tunnel and then out to a wider one that led them to a huge circular terrace-like part of the sewers with a lofty roof that ran all the way up the ground above them, a vent the size of a sugar cube from their view point let light in from above. Huge pipes the size of their whole body protruded from the walls. This circular area connected to other sewer pipes. A large pit in the middle was filled with a foot of water and increasing from a steady flow from nearby pipes that protruded below their feet.

A shadow stirred in the nearby drain pipe that the camera had been glaring at. Ethan pulled his naginata from his holster just in case and heard the click of additional weapons being drawn behind him. The shadow moved into the light and Ethan felt his heart burn with angry fire.

Tigerclaw.

The huge tiger glared down at them, a grin showing his pointed teeth. An eye patch covered one of his eyes and a hole had been cut from one of his ears. In one hand was a long machete, in the other, a silver gun. Across his chest were two long belts covered in ammunition. "Hello, little ones." he said lowly, gun pointed at Ethan's face.

Ethan glared back and then smirked. "I'm kinda glad that it was you and not the turtles on the camera." Ethan shouted back up. "This is a rematch I've been waiting for."

Tigerclaw laughed, "I assume you are ready then to be smashed into stone of this disgusting sewer." he motioned around him. "I had a hunch that you would follow your turtle friends into the sewers, and here you are."

"I think you are giving yourself way too much credit." Jess snapped back. "Be honest with yourself – you just got lucky."

Tigerclaw's eyes narrowed as he looked at Jess and he changed direction, pointing his gun at her face now. "Tell me where the turtles are, wretched cubs, and I will make your end swift."

Ethan turned to look at Jess and Kaela, raising one of his hands to motion towards Tigerclaw. "Did he not listen to a single word I said." He turned back to Tigerclaw, "We thought you were one of the turtles – we obviously have no clue where they are, so stop asking!"

"You dare speak to me so disrespectfully?" He snapped and with a blast and a zinging sound, a beam of red shot towards Jess, but she had jumped out of the way, just in time, crimson smoke billowing up near the toe on her tennis shoe.

Ethan and Kaela split from each other, running opposite directions around the watery pit to dodge another barrage of shots. Flicking his fingers, Ethan sent a series of shurikans flying through the air.

Tigerclaw slashed them out of the air, the whole tunnel echoing with the sound of metal dashing against metal and the shurikans fell, vanishing into the sewage water. Lunging, he slammed his machete to the ground, nearly cutting Ethan in half.

The memory of Tigerclaw striking Ethan so hard he had felt it for a week burned in Ethan's mind as he whipped out his naginata and slammed the side of it into Tigerclaw's tendons near the elbow. He roared and slashed at him with a heavy hand but Ethan skipped out of the way. "Nice try!" Ethan called, spinning his naginata between his fingers, "But I've gotten better since last time."

"Ha!" Tigerclaw laughed, "It is only your new form that makes you this nimble! I remember those days well!" He slashed at the air with his black claws and then kicked, throwing Ethan backward and nearly sending him tumbling over the edge into the water. "But you are still just a cub!"

"Your making me wish I wasn't a cat person." Kaela's ribbon dart slammed into the back of Tigerclaw's head and he roared again, the sound reverberating off of the tunnels. She moved backward to dodge a strike and Jess jumped forward, slashing his hand out of the way with her kama and then moved it and slammed her shoulder into his chest.

It hardly moved him.

He grabbed Jess by the shoulder and threw her like a rag doll. She screamed and splashed into the water below them. "Jess!" Kaela cried, jumping back with a yell as she was nearly slashed across the face by another vicious attack. The machete in his other hand lay unused. Tigerclaw had gotten personal quickly.

Ethan jumped to his feet again and ran toward the tiger, his feet making little noise against the grating and with a holler, he slashed a gash into Tigerclaw's jet pack that he wore. He turned, his eye like a tiny pinprick of angry light. "Your fighting me too, remember?" Ethan asked.

Jess spluttered out filthy water and looked up at Ethan. "Y'know, I don't like that you are sounding as sassy as Karai recently – it's like your a male version of her."

"And an adorable panda version!"

Ethan frowned at them, but didn't get a chance to respond as he had to parry a blow from the machete with his own weapon. Tigerclaw was fast, and even with his new mutated form, Ethan found himself being backed into a wall again. He ducked and Tigerclaw's machete drove a long gash just inches above his head in the cement wall. Ethan felt his back touch the coolness of the stones. He was pinned again.

He quickly looked towards Jess and Kaela for help, but they were still trying to scamper up the side of the huge pit to get back into the fight. Ethan turned to look back at Tigerclaw who grinned. "There is nowhere for you to run, little one." he said lowly, his machete gleaming in the light of the tiny opening far above them. He slammed his machete down and with a sharp twist, Ethan felt his wrists bend and, to avoid breaking them, he let go of the naginata and it clanged across the floor and rested in the shadows near one of the tunnels.

Ethan winced as Tigerclaw raised the machete a second time.

"Ethan!" He heard Kaela and Jess scream.

"Wow, Tigerclaw." Another voice suddenly said. In the darkness, another shadow had moved and a figure appeared, sitting down lazily in one of the tunnels overhead. It was the Hyena mutant, one of his ears had become a gnarly stump, his yellow eyes flashing down at them and his spotted, manky, spiky fur standing up in every direction. One of his legs he hung over the side and rocked it back and forth. Despite his lazy stance, both of his tonfa were clutched tightly in his hands and he smiled slyly down at them. If Ethan was correct, the mutant had been called Bloodmaw by the wolf mutant that had fought with him. He could remember her a lot better – Ashina. "You are actually _struggling_ to fight these three teenagers?"

"You dare –!" Tigerclaw shouted furiously.

"Oh, don't start with the dramatic crap." Bloodmaw moaned, spinning one of his tonfa in a rather bored way, the wood gleaming. "It's so _annoying._ " His voice had grown slightly colder.

Tigerclaw growled under his breath and pointed his machete up at Bloodmaw. Ethan took this moment to slide away from the wall towards his naginata, his ears flattening against his head, his whiskers drooping in worry. If he was caught slipping away, Tigerclaw would probably just cut him in half before continuing his banter with Bloodmaw. "The Shinotomo Clan has disgraced itself long enough!" Tigerclaw roared, "You are the fools who sliced off my tail, and you will pay the price!"

Bloodmaw slowly put his hands up, weapons still gripped in his fingers, showing long black claws that had been sharpened to points. "Hey, I wasn't the one who cut off your tail. That was my master, Lord Nightshade. You'll want to take that up with him – and believe me, just getting killed by me is a much better option." He then paused and his eyes flickered over to Jess and Kaela who were just rolling back up onto the lip over the watery pit. "And besides, as much as I would love ripping you apart, I'm not really here for that." He pointed at Jess and Kaela who stared back up at him, frozen. "I'm here for them – the Hamato Clan."

He jumped down and landed with a slam onto the metal grating below and flipped his tonfa again, this time into battle position. "Although," He grinned, showing pointed teeth, jagged and yellowed, "I suppose I could fit killing you into my schedule."

Tigerclaw was done talking and lunched forward with a roar that bounced off all the walls, his aggression had gone from a flame to a bonfire and he slashed his machete over and over again – his precision vanished in a sudden rage and Bloodmaw backed up, dodging each one as he flipped out of the way. He gritted his teeth. Jess and Kaela turned to look at Ethan. "Retreat?" Kaela guessed.

"Boo." Jess replied, wringing water out of her hair. "I need to repay that big cat for throwing me into the sewage."

Ethan nodded, "We stay. I want to pay him back still too. Jess and I will take Tigerclaw, Kaela, get yourself in a safe position and take Bloodmaw out from above." Kaela nodded affirmatively.

Jess pumped her fist into the air, "Heck yes! No more retreating! I like this new Ethan!"

"With me." Ethan snatched up his weapon and Jess flipped out her kama's as the two sprinted around the circle towards Tigerclaw's back. Kaela lunged forward, grabbing the rim of one of the upper pipes and slowly pushed herself up onto it. Once she had her footing, she turned and began to spin her ribbon in her hand, ready to let it throw out as soon as Bloodmaw moved a little closer towards her.

"You and the Shinotomo Clan will suffer for what you did to me and the Foot Clan!" Tigerclaw roared, his weapon blunting off of Bloodmaw's tonfa that spun like fan's, expertly and aggressively moving side to side. With a resounding slam, Ethan and Jess barreled into Tigerclaw's back with the blunt of their shoulders. He was thrown off and Ethan couldn't see what happened, but heard the sound of blunt wood hitting fur and skull and the roar of Tigerclaw. The two backed away just in time to avoid a wild swipe from his clawed paw. But the two didn't have another second as Bloodmaw unexpectedly trampled up Tigerclaw's face as a bridge and spun his tonfa.

Ethan felt wood hit the side of his head and saw stars as he slammed into the far wall, his hand around his naginata slacking. "Ow." He heard himself mutter, his vision dizzy.

"Are you insane, mutt?" Jess yelled, slamming her kama's into the wood of both tonfa's to stop them from slamming into her. He grinned at her, his eyes flashing and pushed against her, her feet inching across the slippery cement from the force.

"A little bit." he hissed through his teeth, his voice sour with mirth. "Lord Nightshade wants the Hamato clan dead too – and after leaving Ashina and I to fight that two headed dragon by ourselves – I'm starting to understand why he hates you guys so much."

"I'm sick of people talking about crap we don't know anything about." Jess snapped and she shoved back at him, throwing them further into their stalemate.

Ethan shook his head, trying to ignore the massive headache he was rocking now and he snatched up his weapon again, putting one of his hands on the wall to steady himself. "Enough of this, dog!" Tigerclaw slammed his fist into Bloodmaw's side. He yelped and the hyena fell off his feet and snatched at the ledge, leaping back up.

"I don't think so!" Kaela's ribbon wrapped around Tigerclaw's wrist before he could slam Jess and Ethan with his fist again.

"Stupid girl." Tigerclaw wrenched his wrist and Kaela screamed. Flying off the ledge that she had perched on, a stricken look of panic splayed on her face, but then she quickly recovered, spinning her body, although roughly and she slammed her feet into Tigerclaw's chest, throwing him back against the wall. Ethan, blinking away the pain, pointed his naginata's tip at Tigerclaw's neck.

Kaela moved in next to him and Jess turned on Bloodmaw, her kama's pointed. The hyena watched apprehensively, his yellow eyes darting between Tigerclaw and Jess. He seemed interested in what was about to happen. "You are done, Tigerclaw."

But Tigerclaw's smile had not disappeared, and the blood lust in his eyes only seemed to burn brighter as he stared back down at Ethan. "You are too soft, little cub." he said. He looked over to Bloodmaw and the two glared at one another for a moment. "But, there is something that you don't know yet." he pulled out suddenly from his jacket a remote with a large red button on it.

"What is that?" Kaela asked, spinning her dart readily.

Bloodmaw's eyes narrowed as he gazed at the black, shiny rectangle. Tigerclaw chuckled again. "I may perish as well, but at least this mutt and you three foolish ones will die with me. It will be a fitting sacrifice."

"NO!"

Before Ethan could force himself to slice Tigerclaw and before Bloodmaw could jump forward, Tigerclaw pressed the big red button.

They all winced – including Tigerclaw and Bloodmaw and braced themselves.

But, nothing went off.

No bomb.

No explosion.

No poison gas.

"Was something supposed to happen?" Kaela asked nervously, hugging herself for protection.

" _What?_ " Tigerclaw hissed.

"Were you planning on using this to blow up your enemies?" A figure had appeared from the hole Tigerclaw had emerged from not long ago, a black box in his hand, wires ripped apart and detached like broken limbs, hanging loosely down, showing black and red inside the sheen of the wires as if it were tendons. He wore a black mask over his mouth and head, only his eyes showing, brown in color. His clothes were also black, tied tight around his body, belts across his chest. A symbol was sown into the shoulder of his uniform – the Hamato Clan symbol. In his other hand was a weapon Ethan had seen Master Hamato use before in demonstration – a three section staff. Three poles about a foot long were connected together with two metal chain links. The figure was short, but didn't seem much older than them. "Using a bomb? That doesn't show much integrity for a ninja." his voice had a hint of sarcasm.

"Who are you?" Bloodmaw snapped.

The figure jumped down, landing expertly in a bow stance and dropping the bomb carelessly into the water with a splash. "I'm Sam. And I'm going to help make this fight a little more even."


	6. Tigerclaw's Vendetta - Part 3

Episode 10: Tigerclaw's Vendetta – Part 3

All of them stood frozen in the sewer, the sound of rushing water flowing into the pit below them echoing from behind. Dripping water could be heard down the tunnels. Tigerclaw snatched up his machete and with a solid stroke, went into tiger stance. _How fitting._ Ethan thought sarcastically.

Bloodmaw flipped up with agility and spun his foot around, stretching it out behind him; Ethan hadn't seen that form before. Bloodmaw snarled, curling his lip to show his yellowed teeth as he spun both of his tonfa in his hands again, switching each with another quick spin every once in a while, as if eager to smash someone's bones with it. Ethan wouldn't put it past him for a second. His eyes flashed dangerously.

Jess and Kaela stood behind Ethan, weapons at the ready, but both of their eyes were trained on the new arrival – Sam the ninja. It sounded a little ridiculous in his mind, but then again, Ethan the ninja didn't sound a whole lot better. "So, are we just going to stand around or are we going to do this?" Sam asked, almost politely as he spun his three section staff.

Ethan had seen that weapon demonstrated to him by Master Hamato had likely still had some of the bruises from when they practiced it. Although it looked like a staff cut in three and connected by short chains, the acted almost like a nunchuck with an extra section to it. Deadly as both a whipping weapon and a defense weapon. "So, um, whose side are you on?" Kaela asked, confused.

Sam pointed to the symbol on his shoulder. "Hamato, just like you three, right?" he asked. "I mean, I'm just judging on appearances. You three look nice. Those two look . . ." He trailed off as he glanced back over in their direction, his voice still quiet and even a little courteous. "Not nice." he finished.

"You've assumed well!" Bloodmaw sneered, "I'm going to beat you all senseless and then rip your limbs apart before you get the chance to wake up again."

"That was unnecessarily violent." Sam said

"Enough talk, fools!" Tigerclaw snapped, his tiny yellow eyes glaring, his whiskers twitching with anticipation as he adjusted himself to hold the machete in ready hacking position. "I will end you all. Master Shredder tires of searching for Splinter and his wretched turtles." He roared and bust forward, machete at the ready. "We got him!" Ethan jumped forward with Sam. Kaela and Jess split apart, running around the fray to Bloodmaw who waited, giving one of his tonfa's another spin, his grin appearing and violence making his eyes glow in the darkness of the sewers. Jess ducked out of the way of a violent strike at her head with the long wooden baton, and it span for a moment between the hyena's fingers before flipping upward, slamming Kaela's dart out of the air and he moved in, blocking a wild strike from Jess, the blue ribbon wrapping around his other. He wrenched his arm in and Kaela was forced forward, straight into a blunt blow to her rib cage.

Kaela grunted, her breath vanishing and took a few steps backward as Jess got back to her feet. "Heh," Bloodmaw chuckled, "You both are pathetic. Bashing your bones to bits will be more boring than I thought." He jumped forward.

Jess swung her kama at his head, but missed as he ducked underneath it, sliding on his legs and he brought his tonfa down on her shoulder. The blunt trauma made Jess yell, biting down on her lip hard enough to make it bleed as she was forced down to her knee. He lifted his other tonfa to slam against her head but Kaela's ribbon dart wrapped around his arm again. "You didn't learn last time did you?" He wrenched the ribbon again, but this time, Kaela moved fluidly through the motion and round house kicked on her way into his weapon. Whether it was his arm or his tonfa, a loud crack sounded through the sewer and he screamed in fury, spit flying form his mouth.

"Yeah, I did." Kaela said smugly, helping Jess back to her feet.

Jess' shoulder was screaming in agony and she knew there was no way she was going to be using a kama in her left hand in this fight. She tucked it away and tried to ignore the throbbing pain, flipping her other kama into ready position.

Ethan and Sam danced around Tigerclaw's burly form. Sam was incredible with his three-sectioned staff. He flung it forward like a whip and before Tigerclaw could snatch it out of the air or parry it, he would swipe it back into himself, twisting the three rods around him as if they were made of rubber. As the machete rang down on him, he would use the short chains between the rods to glance off of them and then twist again, throwing the machete out of his range.

It was difficult to focus as his eyes would often travel to make sure that Jess and Kaela were okay. Bloodmaw had a blood lust and a fury unlike Tigerclaw. He couldn't decide who was more dangerous. Luckily, he didn't have to think about it too long as a sharpened machete was cutting through air towards his neck.

Ducking, he took energy in from his rooted stance and burst back up, throwing the blunt end of his naginata into Tigerclaw's jaw. He roared again in fury and slammed Ethan back onto his back, pinning him to the ground and making Ethan's bones hurt again.

"Down, Kitty." Although Sam sounded soft-spoken, the sound of mocking could still be heard. The three sectioned staff swirled around Tigerclaw's front and slammed him in the face, throwing him backward again.

He turned and slammed his fist down where Sam had been standing, but the black-clothed ninja jumped, landing on the side of the wall and flipping back off to land behind Tigerclaw again, the three sectioned staff spinning around him as he caught it with his hand.

Ethan groaned and lifted himself back up. Tigerclaw had pounded him again and turned his attention back to his siblings who were struggling against Bloodmaw.

"I'll make you bleed!" The Hyena burst forward and slammed the dart out of the air that swung towards him and slammed his nails across her face, leaving three angry red marks on below her eye. She gasped, holding her hand to her face and Bloodmaw swung his tonfa down with a violent scream.

It didn't meet Kaela as a kama blade blocked it. The force slammed Jess back into Kaela and the two fell to the ground. Jess only had a few moments, stumbling over Kaela before she felt the strong wood of the tonfa slam the side of her arm and she screamed in pain as her bones cried in pain. She tumbled away from Kaela whose ribbon dart swung back up but Bloodmaw snatched the ribbon out of the air and dragged Kaela back to her feet with it. "I'm sick of you." he said, opening his mouth as if ready to bite out a chunk from her neck.

"Back off!"

Ethan slashed his shoulder and Bloodmaw yelled and turned, kicking Ethan in the stomach and throwing him back again.

"We are done here guys!" Sam jumped up, dodging another one of Tigerclaw's attacks and grabbing onto a nearby drainage valve.

"ENOUGH!" Tigerclaw yelled, squinting up at him, spinning his machete and placing it back into it's sheath behind him and pulling out two silver guns instead, pointing one up at the Hamato ninja. "Master Shredder would have enjoyed watching me tear you into bite-sized pieces, but it seems I will have to take the short cut." Energy powered up from his guns.

Sam smiled down at him pleasantly. "I guess." he said shrugging.

With a strange _vomp!_ A blast of red singed the wall behind Sam as he jumped out of the way, balancing on the valve. Tigerclaw fired several more times. One burst the stone near Sam's face and he flinched, little bits of debris cutting his face. Another shot blew off the drainage valve and with a rumbling, sewer water burst from the nearby pipes in a cascading waterfall of filth.

"Thank you!" Sam cried down over the sound of water, jumping down and pulling out his three sectioned staff again, flinging it at Bloodmaw who was forced to back up, nearly into the path of one of the many waterfalls of murky liquid. He snarled at Sam, but his eyes flickered nervously to the water that was filling up quickly. He turned back to Sam. "I'll split you in two next time I see you!"

With that, Bloodmaw turned and booked it, water splashing up from his clawed feet as he moved and his shadow disappeared down one of the nearby tunnels, vanishing.

"Let's get out of here!" Sam said as Tigerclaw spurted water, thrashing in arms as if to fend off the torrent of water.

Ethan helped Kaela to her feet and noticed the scratch mark on her face that looked pretty bad. She rubbed it with her wrist and flinched, blood smearing on her hand. Sam helped Jess to her feet. "Follow me!" Ethan shouted, ignoring the pains in his rib cage and ran, splashing into the water that speckled his fur. They ran until Ethan hear the sound of water vanishing behind him, along with Tigerclaw's roars.

Water burst around Ethan, his voice turning into shaky pants, each one becoming painful against his sternum. At long last, red light appeared reminding them that they were near home. The two vehicles appeared out of the shadows and Ethan was pleased that Sam didn't ask questions about them. Mostly because his lungs hurt, but also because he had no idea what those things were either. As they stepped over the barriers, they got into the living room, the sound of Crognard playing on the TV echoing faintly. They must have forgotten to turn it off.

"Wow." Sam said, pulling away the black from around his head and neck. "You guys have a nice little house down here, don't you?" Ethan could now see Sam a little bit better. He had locks of brown curling around his ears and neck. He was a whole head shorter than him and broad chested. His three sectioned staff was slung onto his back, strapped there wing long silver cords. He was covered in black, the Hamato symbol stamped on the right shoulder of his dark vest. He turned to glance back at the the three who were watching him. "So, I don't know if your thinking what I'm thinking, but ther'es a lot of talking we should probably do."

"No kidding." Ethan said, falling down onto one of the nearby couches. Jess and Kaela joined on neighboring bean bags. Sam sat on the floor, seiza.

"I'm almost happy that I have seen so many mutants." Sam remarked. "If I hadn't, you definitely would have thrown me off." He pointed at Ethan who grimaced. Half the time he still adored his new form, the other half, he missed who he once was – or rather, what he once looked like, at least.

Jess slumped further into her bean bag, putting her arms up under her chin to rest on. "So, thanks for the save on all, but who are you exactly? How are you with the Hamato Clan?"

Sam ruffled his hair with his hand and nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, those are great questions. My parents were a part of the Hamato Clan. They were trained by Hamato Yuta in Japan." After they gave him odd looks, he quickly added, "They were immigrants there, but got mixed in with everything. So none of us in my family are native." As they nodded in understanding, he continued. "They starting training me as I grew up. Until one day when Oroku Saki went insane, lit the Hamato dojo on fire and vanished. So did our masters son, Hamato Yoshi."

This was all sounding eerily familiar to Ethan.

"Let me guess, Hamato Yuta eventually came to America."

Sam looked a little surprised at that.

"Yes, how did you know that?" he asked with curiosity.

"Master Hamato trained us too." Ethan said softly. Kaela and Jess both looked at Ethan nervously, as if he was a bomb about to explode. He felt the edges of his eyes burning and his nose stinging. "But he . . ." He cursed his choking throat and felt his lip tremble. The wound was still fresh and it felt like he had just poured salt into it.

Kaela filled in mercifully as Sam watched, confused. "He was killed." She said softly.

Jess' expression darkened as she glared into space, as if she was looking at the face of Shredder himself. Ethan felt nothing but despair inside when he thought about Master Hamato. Like everything inside him had died and was decaying, smoldering on the soil of his mind.

Sam's eyes widened and he bowed his head for a few moments, the whole lair going silent. "Then we have faced a serious loss." He finally said, soft-spoken as always, but he had hope that Ethan couldn't manage to get. "Hamato Yoshi had vanished. I figured that was the reason why Hamato Yuta went to America – to find him."

"What about your parents?" Kaela asked, straightening up and leaning in to listen more carefully, settled on her bean bag.

Sam turned to Kaela, "They were both killed for a witch that works for the Shredder." He didn't flinch. Silence took over the whole lair again and Kaela moved forward and patted Sam on the shoulder. He patted her hand back. "If Hamato Yuta is dead, then we must find Hamato Yoshi. He's the only one left to lead the Hamato clan." he touched the embroidered symbol on his shoulder reverently.

"He still might be somewhere." Ethan said, recovering himself. "We have been looking for him and four turtles that he has trained. This actually is their home. We are trying to figure out where they went."

Sam nodded and slowly straightened. "Then there is no time to lose." he said. "If you three are down here, then I will continue my search for them above. We are bound to run into them sooner or later."

Jess stood up as well. "Are you sure? Shredder has his goons all over the city. It is way safer if you stay down here with us."

Already walking towards the barriers, Sam shook his head, "No. Haste is going to be the key of finding them, I think." He nodded and smiled back at them, looking a little sheepish as he put his covering back over his head and mouth. "But, if you have a piece of paper, I will give you a number you can call if you find them first. You give me your number."

Jess conjured a paper and the two exchanged numbers as Sam warned, "I may not answer, but if you leave a message, I will come to help." He then tucked away Jess, Ethan and Kaela's numbers and with a sharp bow that was returned, he fled back out into the red light and vanished around the train tracks until his shadow disappeared.

"Wild day." Jess commented as she sank back down on the bean bag next to Ethan.

Ethan still felt like a old scar had been reopened and his thoughts returned to Master Hamato. _Why am I leader?_ He asked in his mind _,_ hoping those words would reach Master Hamato somewhere, wherever he was. _I can't do this. Jess and Kaela probably don't trust me, and I can't blame them._

A reassuring hand from Kaela on his arm broke him from his thoughts. Jess smiled at him as well. The two had obviously seen right through him. "Don't worry. We are going to figure out this weird black hole weapon thing and find Hamato Yoshi and the turtles." Kaela said.

Jess pumped her fist as she usually did to show encouragement and then landed a punch on Ethan's arm. Ethan smiled back at them. "Yes we will."

Bloodmaw smashed every garbage can between the sewers and their abandoned Japanese temple. "I'm gonna kill those morons!" He yelled to nobody as he slammed his tonfa so hard against a trash can that it put a dent into the side of the can as large as if a car had slammed into it. He kicked open the old wooden gates to the shrine and skipped at the pebbles on the path, letting them fly and dash in random directions. Walking up the old, splintered wooden steps, he threw open the door, hurling it unnecessarily loudly against the wall.

"Bloodmaw!" EmberEye turned, startled by the noise and her glare could kill.

"What?" Bloodmaw snapped, but he immediately felt his breath vanish as if he had been punched in the stomach.

Gore and Ashina were kneeling on the floor, the lit candles glancing over their shining eyes that looked at Bloodmaw with deep concern. EmberEye was on one of her feathered knees, a fist on the floor, her wings folded neatly behind her. On the other side, standing, but with his head turned to Bloodmaw was McGrath, his black hair shining as brightly as his glasses in the candle next to him, his hands in his white lab coat, unstained and unmarred.

But what took his breath away was the figure standing before all of them, back turned. He wore a black hood over his head, covering it, scarfs rolling down over his shoulders. His arms and hands were entirely covered in think black material, his legs had streamlined armor around them, protecting from any weapon attack. Sheathed on his side were two katana's.

Bloodmaw fell to his knees where he stood and bowed his head, "L-L-Lord Nightshade." He stuttered out, gulping down panic. "I – I didn't realize you would be – well, that you are here."

The room went quiet as the figure waited, hands clasped behind his back, as still as a statue. Then his voice appeared, quiet – low, bladed on both edges of every word, muffled. "Are you a ninja, Bloodmaw?"

Everyone in the room flinched.

Bloodmaw didn't know how to answer the question.

"Your master asked you a question." The voice didn't get any louder, or any more angry. Cool – calm, deadly.

"Y-yes, Lord Nightshade." He bowed his head closer to the floor, seeing nothing but the scratched up wood that lay below his weight. He was shaking and he could feel panic surging through every muscle of his body.

"Hm." Lord Nightshade said pleasantly, as if Bloodmaw had said something interesting about the weather. "Odd. Considering you approached this shrine with the same amount of noise as a runaway truck, I would think that you were just like every other imbecile on the street – if not something more worthless." Bloodmaw heard the clunk of his sleek, black metal boots as they approached him and he felt tears begin to appear in his eyes. _It's over._ He thought to himself.

The feet appeared in front of his face and Bloodmaw flinched. "Where were you, Bloodmaw?" Lord Nightshade asked.

"I –."

"Look up at me."

Bloodmaw stuttered on his words and slowly brought his head up to look into the face of Lord Nightshade. Actually – Bloodmaw had never seen the face of Lord Nightshade, for always it was covered by a mask. Black, sleek as polished glass, designs decorated it from left to right in light red swirls. There was no slot for the mouth, but two eyes, a piercing blue glowed in the light of the candles.

"Continue." He sounded as calm as he always did.

"I was fighting some of the Hamato clan and the Foot clan." he said again, feeling his words quivering.

"Ah, yes. Ashina enlightened me. Three teenagers, yes? One a mutant."

"Yes."

"And you failed to defeat any of them?"

"Yes."

 _SWACK!_

Bloodmaw gasped as black claws swung out, slamming his across the face with the same force as if he had been hit with a rock and he fell to the ground, his shoulder thudding against the ground, fresh blood spilling from a spot just below his eye and he whimpered. Lord Nightshade watched him, towering like a pillar and then turned to the others. "Any defeat that any of us face is a disgrace to the rest of the Shinotomo Clan." He said quietly and precisely, but this time, his voice had authority – even threats behind it. "The Shinotomo Clan has seen far too much failure in my absence." He walked back to the front and Bloodmaw got his knees again and bowed, grateful that he hadn't gotten killed.

"I apologize, Lord Nightshade, I promise we –."

"Silence, EmberEye." Lord Nightshade turned to look at them all, his hand on his sword. "It is time for us to take action. In the past week of being in this city, I have seen many interesting things and learned much. The robots known as the Kraang are a cowardly and weak enemy. It is from their hands that I desire to acquire more mutagen."

"More?" Ashina asked sharply but quickly looked away frowning when Lord Nightshade's gaze went to her.

"Yes." Lord Nightshade said slowly, rubbing the handle of one of his katana. "More. We do not even have a small portion of what is required for my plans. The Hamato and Foot clans are strong. It will require much to end them." he turned and nodded to Ashina, "You and Bloodmaw will investigate the Kraang and keep a close eye on the Foot. I want mutagen coming consistently into my storage."

He paused and waited. Finally, Bloodmaw and Ashina both chimed in, "Hai."

He then turned his attention to Gore. "Gore. I have special interest in a man Shredder has recently hired – Don Vizioso. I intend to add his forces to our following. He is arrogant, wasteful, gluttonous. But he is weak in his control."

"It shall be done." Gore said, his low, growl of a voice echoing in the shrine.

Lord Nightshade then turned to McGrath. "You will show me the progress you have made on our weapons."

McGrath bowed overly low. "Why of course, Lord Nightshade." He straightened slightly and with a sly smile, adjusted his glasses on his face, the glass shining white for a moment. "But, you should know it will require much more work than what I now have. We are only in the rudimentary stages."

"No matter." Lord Nightshade said, "We have time." Finally he turned his attention to EmberEye. "As for you, it is time to resume your specialized training." he said.

Bloodmaw looked at EmberEye who smiled gratefully. Although all of them had had training in the Shinotomo way, EmberEye had always had _special_ training and it showed in her skill levels. Ashina looked jealous, as Bloodmaw would predict, but luckily she was wise enough not to say anything.

Lord Nightshade turned to McGrath and nodded towards the door.

"What of the Hamato teenagers?" EmberEye said, standing back up. Lord Nightshade paused as he and McGrath walked to the shrine doors.

He turned, his metal mask gleaming in the flicker of candle light, red and orange. "Should you engage them in battle, understand the consequences that will come should you fail to destroy them." He gave a final look from his sapphire eyes in Bloodmaw's direction and then turned and vanished into the night McGrath to the other building in the courtyard where McGrath's lab had been set up, the doors slowly closing behind him.


	7. The Mutagen of Revenge - Part 1

Episode 11: The Mutagen of Revenge – Part 1

Black clouds dumped freezing rain down on New York City. The droplets pattered loudly against the glass ceiling of Shredder's lair. Water streamed from the sides of the roof and vanished over the lip, splashing on the ground below, making a deafening roaring sound.

Hun had to raise his voice to be heard.

Shredder sat in his chair, his back as straight as a board, his glare pointed directly at the leader of the Purple Dragons who had arrived, soaked through in his low v-neck black shirt. Next to him, was another sopping wet Purple Dragon, young, with purple highlighted tips in his hair. Shredder leaned forward slightly now that Hun had finished talking. "You saw the teenagers flee into the sewer you say?" Shredder asked lowly, his voice deep enough to break through the sound of the rain.

"That is correct, Master Shredder." Hun said, adjusting the glasses on his nose, even though it was near pitch dark. Other than the two, the huge rhino known as Storengo and the hog known as Zeck stood on either side of him.

"Dah . . . the turtle ninja's also lived in sewer." The Russian Rhino turned to look up at his master and Shredder ignored him. His attention had switched to the second, shivering Purple Dragon that was called Mako.

"You lured them into this trap, did you not?" he asked.

"Uh . . ." Mako began, his voice trembling either from the rain or from fear, Shredder didn't know. Although he assumed and found pleasure in the latter. "Y-yeah, I guess." Shredder hummed under his breath, the sound reverberating off of the metal plating around his mouth, making it sound like a low growl.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Tigerclaw appeared from the shadows, dripping water everywhere. He practically shoved Hun and Mako to either side of him and bowed at the steps, ignoring the pig and the rhino on either side of the Shredder's throne. "Master Shredder, I have returned."

"Where were you Tigerclaw?" Shredder snapped, "In your unexpected absence I was forced to employ Karai, Bradford and that miserable fish to guard the mutagen." He slowly stood, his long cape moving against the floor, the sound of his metal armor moving against his body echoing with the sound of the heavy rain.

Tigerclaw slowly looked up with his one eye that looked like a topaz in the darkness. "I was searching for the Hamato clan that evaded you in your recent attack at their home. I encountered them in the sewers, but was unable to defeat them as the Shinotomo mutt got involved."

Shredder's eyes narrowed dangerously as he slowly stepped down the metal stairs, his feet clunking loudly against them, thunder crashing behind him. "Those Hamato swine will face a fate worse than their pathetic master." he said. He suddenly turned to the rhino, pointing at him with a gloved finger. "Storengo, Zeck. It is time for you two to redeem yourself. Go into the sewers and bring them back to me."

"Dah, we do it, Shredder." Storengo mumbled, nodding his horned head to his much smaller companion. "Bebop, come."

"That's not my – ." he went silent when he saw the deadly look that Shredder was giving him. "Right, right, of course, whatever you say Master Shredder, sir." the two inched their way out, Storengo booming with his feet until they vanished out into the dark hallway the doors closing behind them by two Footbots.

A shadowy figure appeared from behind the chair. "Did you honestly send those two morons after them?" Karai asked, flashing one of her dirks and letting it spin in her hand, her snake-like eyes staring through the darkness at Shredder.

"Fear not daughter." He said, slowly stepping back up the stairs as Tigerclaw straightened watching with his one beady eye the kunoichi. "Should those two buffoons manage to accomplish the task I have given them, then we will have dealt a swift strike against Splinter and his wretched turtles." He slowly sat down on his chair, looking up at Karai from the corner of his eye. The mind control seemed to be working effectively.

"And should they fail?"

"Then when they return, I will cut them to pieces."

Tigerclaw grinned.

"Either way, I will have gained a victory."

Thunder struck again behind him and lighting flashed across his face.

Breath in.

Breath out.

Ethan basked in the familiar shadow of the tree. When meditating, he could almost imagine himself back out in his backyard, the water spinning past him over rocks and weeds. The sand would be only inches away from him. And a few feet away would be the door and the small circular window that looked into the dojo. Master Hamato would be inside meditating himself and would perhaps glance out like a concerned parent watching a child play.

Ethan opened his eyes, half from not wanting to take that image any further, and half because he just heard Jess and Kaela come in from school. He looked up at the evergreen leaves of the twisted tree in the center of the sewer's dojo and let his memories fade away from his meditation session, seeping into the ground to water the tree even more with experiences it had seen.

The door of the dojo slid open and Kaela and Jess appeared, backpacks strapped on tight, plastic bags strung between all of their fingers. Kaela brought the bags in her hand up into the air with a grunt and flashed a white smile. "We went shopping finally for new clothes!" She laughed with joy, "Finally, we won't look like homeless people!" Ethan still felt a little spacey as Jess threw several bags at his feet.

Using his long black nails, he peeled back the tape on the bags to see that inside were several shirts and a few pairs of pants, including pajamas, denim, and a few other baggy pairs of sweats. "Thanks!" Ethan said.

"Also," Kaela continued, "I think it would be a good idea to look around and start investigating some things. I bet there are more clues to where the turtles and Hamato Yoshi went!" she pointed to the sliding door behind the tree and Ethan turned to look at it. The whole thing was decorated in ancient Japanese art. Dragons and Samurai and ninja intertwined together in a complex mural. "I saw some scrolls in there the other day and I think that would be a good place to start!"

"Not a bad idea." Ethan said. "You guys start that while I fix these." he motioned to the bag and twitched his whiskers in annoyance.

The two went quiet for a few moments and looked at one another apprehensively, as if daring the other person to talk first. Finally, Jess piped up: "What were you meditating about?"

Ethan ignored their concerned expressions as he took the new clothes out and laid them in front of him. "You know, just a dream I had about a Japanese woman. And the whole Black Hole, dinosaur dream thing." he said. He looked up at them. They were watching him as if expecting him to answer a question and then he said, "But I didn't figure anything else out that's new. Sorry."

Jess nodded with grim satisfaction. "Yeah, I thought as much. Boy, our life is so annoyingly complicated." she pulled a knife from the wall of weapons nearby and sat down next to Ethan to help him cut holes into his pants for his tail to fit through. Kaela passed the shadow of the tree and opened the sliding door to the other room where a pile of scrolls were waiting for her.

Ethan pulled a pair of denim onto his lap and ran his nail along its back between the two pockets and tugged at the seam cutting the strings that littered his knee's like tiny, silky, blue hairs. Jess watched and then began on a pair of his sweats with the knife. "So," Ethan said, tugging at the string. "How is school going? Is detention surviving without me?"

Jess chuckled and brushed hair from her face as she looked down on her rip and smoothed it out with her fingers. "Eh, you know, it's school. I'm sure the detention center misses you _so_ much." She pulled some of the loose black threads out and twitting her fingers, let them fall onto her pant leg.

"And Mako?" Ethan asked slyly.

Jess seemed not to notice the comment at all and smiled up at Kaela as she joined them in the circle under the tree and let the old scrolls she found down gently onto the tatami mat next to her. "You should be grateful, Ethan." Kaela said, "It's super awkward to be around them. It's like a game to see who will notice the other first and run away."

Jess aimed a punch at Kaela's arm but she dodged and laughed, grabbing one of the nearby scrolls and unfurling it in front of her. Jess then turned back to working on Ethan's pants as she set down the sweats and grabbed a pair of denim like the one's Ethan was still working at. "My turn to ask a question, brother dear." She said pointedly, "What's it like to be a Red Panda?" Although she had said it teasingly, Ethan could tell that there was actual curiosity behind it.

Kaela rolled up the scroll and put it in a new pile on her right and picked up the next one gently and slowly opened it, the paper crinkling as she did so. Ethan shrugged, finishing his pair and grabbing a final one in the pile. "It's different. Better eye sight, better hearing, and I swear I can sense things with my tongue which is crazy."

"And a goofy tail – what's that like to have?"

Ethan shrugged again, "It can be a little annoying."

Jess laughed, "We could use you to sweep the floors."

Sticking his tongue out, Ethan pretended to taste the air. "See, I can sense a lot of stupidity coming from your general direction."

Kaela burst into fits of laughter with Ethan as she added to her pile of scrolls that she had already gazed over and Jess joined in until all three of them were wiping tears away from their faces. Kaela suddenly paused as she looked over one of the scrolls. "Hey!" She finally said, her eyes lighting up with excitement. "I recognize this one! Master Hamato had one just like it!" She turned it to show the characters on the page.

Jess raised an eyebrow. "I don't remember that . . ."

"Yeah!" Kaela nodded. "It's the Healing Hands thing that he did on Ethan when he was bitten by Karai to heal him of the snake venom!"

"You can read that?" Ethan asked, gazing closer at the ancient Japanese characters. Some looked familiar, but he couldn't read a word of the stuff. By Jess' expression, she couldn't either.

Kaela looked back at the scroll and shook her head, "No," She stated and pointing to one of the characters with an odd spirally loop at the end she said "But that one looks kinda like a cat laying on the ground, and so it's easy to remember."

"Wow, Kaela." Jess said with a chuckle.

The time for talking immediately ended when suddenly the sound of alerts went off in the lab nearby. Ethan jumped to his feet and Kaela let the scroll fall to the ground, rolling itself back up from the tension of the scroll. The three burst through the doors, throwing them open with a _bang!_ And with a lot of scrambling and shoving, went to the computer monitor. For a moment there was a shadowy, lumbering figure.

Huge.

Then with a blast of what looked like red flame, the camera fuzzed out.

"That is a tunnel not far from here." Kaela said nervously, "Closer than where Tigerclaw was." She looked up to Ethan and Jess with apprehension on her face. "We can't let them find this place."

Ethan nodded in agreement. "Let's grab our weapons. We'll go around the other side so we don't come from the same place Tigerclaw saw. That way, it will confuse them of where the lair is. We'll take care of whoever this is."

"What if it's Shredder?" Jess asked.

"Then we make him pay for what he did to Master Hamato."

Jess gave a grim smile and then without another word, they snatched up their weapons from the living room and booked it out of the lair, leaping over the barriers and onto the railroads. As they burst through the deserted railroads, Ethan felt an immediate nervousness. That figure looked much too large to be Shredder. They were lumbering, huge, and could possibly breath fire. Ethan wouldn't be surprised at this point by anything. Maybe Shredder had hired a dragon or something from Japan that had human arms. He chuckled to himself at the image and then turned, leading his two sisters behind him deeper into one of the neighboring tunnels.

The sewage here was deeper, murkier and huge patches of disgusting gray moss had grown on the ceilings. Loud stomping could be heard not far ahead. Kaela groaned, "I'm still trying to recover from Bloodmaw's beating. Do we have to fight again?"

"It's kinda what ninjas do, Kaela." Jess replied.

"True."

They continued to burst forward and turned again. Two shadows appeared around the corner and Ethan realized that he had already met these two people – or at least had seen them before. One was a colossal rhino, a huge horn protruding from his nose and if Ethan was right – one of his eyes looked like it was made of gold. In one of his hands was a golden sickle, in the other was a huge contraption that looked like a giant metal toaster with a nozzle on the end. The ash on the end made it clear that it was the thing that had shot the flames at their camera and melted it to a puddle.

The second individual next to him was significantly shorter, about Ethan's height if you cut off the huge purple mow-hawk on his piggy head. He looked like a warthog with two huge tusks protruding from the bottom of his mouth, a pair of glasses that looked like they were from the 80's on his face. Purple lights, matching the color of his mow-hawk decorated his jacket, chest, pants and shoes. He sniffed the air and suddenly he turned his brown head towards them, his skin like old leather. "Storengo!" He snapped, his voice high, "I found myself a couple of first-class sucka's."

The rhino turned his head and smiled, "Excellent, comrade Bebop!"

"Wow." Ethan said walking further into the light, pointing his naginata at the big pig. "Your name is Bebop? That's just sad?"

"Stop saying that name! I hate that name!" Bebop snapped and he cried out in anger, throwing his arms into the air as if he had just been stabbed.

"Let me guess, you're here because Shredder wants to know where the turtles are." Jess said, her voice bored. "Please ask your master to sing a different tune."

The Rhino laughed as Kaela and Jess drew their weapons and moved through the slosh next to Ethan, down into a lower stance. "Nobody can stand against the Bebop and the Rocksteady!"

"If I have to hear that name one more time—!" Bebop screamed, his voice echoing around the tunnel, but Ethan burst forward, his feet splashing through the water and he threw a pair of shurikan in their direction. Rocksteady jumped forward, his feet making the whole tunnel quake when he moved and the bits of sharpened metal stuck into the side of his huge flamethrower. A second later, Ethan was looking at a fresh wave of orange fire dancing toward him.

"Wow!"

Ethan ducked, his knees sinking down into the water, all the way to his waist as the flame moved over his head, a wave of heat singing at his fur and vanishing before it managed to get near Jess and Kaela who had jumped forward. Kaela's ribbon tangled around the the boxy flamethrower and she tugged with a sharp cry. The huge weapon hardly moved at all. "Well, I didn't think about this." Kaela said to herself as Rocksteady laughed and threw the ribbon off with a quick wrench of the machine.

"I'm gonna shave that stupid haircut off!" Jess snapped, running across the gray moss, her kama glimmering in the light of another blast of flame that she dodged.

"You wanna dance?" Bebop asked, his voice going dangerously high. He spun, "Woohoo!" His hair lit up like a game screen and with a chuck, a beam of purple erupted at Jess and she shrieked, pressing against the wall to dodge the sudden attack. "You gotta learn to flow with your hip-hop girl." He laughed mockingly.

"Bleh." Ethan got back up, his fur soaked through with filth. Getting back up he turned to Kaela who moved with velocity, her ribbon slamming Rocksteady back again as he tried to press forward with his monstrous flamethrower. "Back Rhino!" Kaela snapped. She turned to Ethan when she saw that he had managed to get back up. "If he gets any closer to us, he's gonna set us on fire."

Ethan turned to Jess who had moved in, slashing the wicked blades of her weapons at Bebop who almost looked like he was dancing, twisting on the spot and moon walking with an almost inappropriate amount of flare. Rocksteady wasn't far from her either. "Jess!" Ethan cried, "Back off! Get out of their range." He growled and jumped forward, "Hold that rhino off for me Kaela!" he said as he ran forward after Jess, moving himself closer to danger.

"Easier said that done!" Kaela cried.

"Dah, the girl is right! You are finished!"

"Shut up already!" Ethan slammed his naginata at Rocksteady but yelped and ducked again to avoid getting slammed in the head with a huge gray, rock-like fist.

"I'll pop your heads like the blueberries!" Flames burst in front of Ethan and he leaped back out of range.

"I can't move in."

Bebop dodged another slash and threw what looked like a bouncy ball. It slammed into Kaela's dart, throwing it against the wall and burst like a water balloon, strange purple goo sticking her weapon to the wall. "What the heck!" Kaela cried in panic, wrenching her ribbon. "Is this glue?" It hardly budged.

Jess' kama sung through the air, whistling as she tried to strike. Bebop moved back, spinning with light feet, making odd noises all the way, some sounding more like laughter, some sounding more like a Michael Jackson performance.

Ethan hissed through his teeth as he moved back next to Kaela to dodge another wide shot of fire. "Getting back in there is impossible!" he said to her.

Kaela wrenched at her weapon again. "I'm out of the game, Ethan!" She cried nervously. Ethan grabbed hold to her ribbon and wrenched with her and they both fell backward as her bolt broke free from the goo and they slammed backward into the filthy water again.

"Yuck!" Kaela cried.

Ethan slowly looked up towards Jess, "Jess, get out of their range!" She had moved further in, still trying to strike Bebop, and although he wasn't fighting back, she wasn't landing a single blow. Rocksteady turned and raised his fist. "JESS LOOK OUT!" Ethan and Kaela both screamed simultaneously.

His fist came down and slammed Jess on the head.

"JESS!" Kaela screamed, her hand coming to her mouth, dirt and brownish water tumbling through her fingers. With a thump, she fell to the ground, her kama's clattering down next to her. Bebop laughed and picked up the two weapons.

Ethan jumped to his feet with Kaela, but before either could run forward to their fallen sister, another blast of fire erupted towards them. They backed away as Rocksteady picked her up, blood trickling from her forehead. He slung her over his shoulder and then let another blast of fire follow him as the two ran down the tunnel, Bebop's "Woohoo" Echoing away from them.

"After them!" Ethan yelled. The two burst forward and ran as hard as they could, water kicking up all around them. They weaved through tunnels, but within a few moments, the two figures were gone with their sister, nowhere to be found.


	8. The Mutagen of Revenge - Part 2

Episode 11: The Mutagen of Revenge – Part 2

"This can't be happening!" Ethan hollered to nobody in particular, his voice echoing off the damp, moss covered stones. He pressed his hands over his face, his fingers moving through the damp, red fur. He felt sick, his body filled with adrenaline that made him sick to his stomach. Jess was gone. Kaela stood, paralyzed next to him as Ethan fell to the ground, his knees splashing into the sewage water.

 _If Master Hamato was still here, this wouldn't have happened!_

 _I keep leading us straight into failure!_

 _This can't be happening! This can't be happening!_

"Ethan!" Kaela suddenly shouted, grabbing at his arm and pulling his hand away from his face. "We have to go get her, now! They will have gone to Shredder's lair, I bet. We can still get her back."

"There is no way we are getting into Shredder's lair and getting back out alive!" Ethan cried back. "He has a whole _miniature army_ of mutants, Kaela! They'll know we're coming!"

Kaela went silent at the truth being thrown back into her face. Ethan groaned and raked his claws across his own face as he let them plop into the water.

 _We have to do something, though._ Ethan thought. _What would Master Hamato do?_ He could envision his old Master walking straight through the front doors and beating everyone to pulp single handedly . . . then again that wasn't what happened with Shredder. They needed more resources.

 _Sam._

Ethan stood up. "I have an idea." He said. "Let's get back to the lair and contact Sam. Maybe he will know what to do."

Kaela nodded firmly, looking relieved that Ethan had finally stood up again. With that, the two burst back to the lair. It didn't take long for them to get there, panting and gasping for air. A stitch had grown in Ethan's side, but he couldn't stop now. He snatched up the slip of paper that Sam had given and Kaela quickly dialed the number into her phone. Ethan waited, trying to catch his breath while watching Kaela nervously. She held the phone to her ear for what felt like a year. Finally, she said, her eyes cast down to the ground, "Sam, it's Kaela and Ethan. We were attacked again in the sewers and Jess got kidnapped." Ethan realized that she was leaving a message. He didn't answer. Feeling defeated, and slumping over to get control of his breathing, Kaela continued, "We think she's been taken to Shredder's lair. We really could use your help."

Ethan looked up, "Tell him we are going there now."

Kaela looked at Ethan with wide eyes, but complied. "We are heading there now to get her back. If you get this message, please meet us there." With that, she pressed the end button. Ethan's mind scrambled for another idea to widen their chances of victory, but could think of nothing else. And they likely didn't have much time with Bebop and Rocksteady already having a huge head-start on them.

"What do we do now?" Kaela asked, brushing the hair behind her ears and looking just as frightened as Ethan felt.

Ethan nodded towards the exit, "We go get Jess back."

"Right." Kaela said slowly, "Do you have a plan of how we are going to do that exactly?"

"We can think of one when we get there." Ethan said, putting his naginata back into his back strap. Kaela folded her ribbon hastily and shoved it into her belt. "We need to get her out of there." Ethan continued and the two ran back to the barriers and out onto the abandoned, red colored railroad towards the surface.

Jess could not remember anything but a severe pain that bloomed from the top of her skull. It felt like a rock had been thrown into it. With a groan she opened her eyes, the searing light above glancing across her eyes and making her squint her eyes and groan more as a painful throb burst through her head.

"Where am I?"

She tried to open her eyes again to the intense white light above her and instead found the shadowy figure of a disgusting fly over her. She recognized him from when they had invaded Shredder's lair several weeks ago. Long furry feelers hung from the corners of his mouth and huge eyes that looked like they were built of tiny green mirrors stared down at her. "Welcome to my lab!" he buzzed menacingly.

Her eyes now adjusted, Jess looked around. She was bolted to what looked like a giant slab of gray metal, restraints over her arms and legs. Her green bandanna had been pulled down to hang around her neck.

She could feel liquid had matted her hair and she was almost positive that it had to be blood caked on it. In front of her was a large dash board of electronics, levers, buttons and flashing lights. Across from it was the huge vat of mutagen that dangled like a huge green chandelier over the rest of the lab.

But they weren't alone.

Standing nearby were several other recognizable individuals.

Shredder – silver armor and pointed helmet glimmering in the green light, his glare pointed directly at her. Did he ever look happy?

Next to him was Karai, her green serpent eyes staring at her.

Finally, standing next to her were two Purple Dragons – Hun and . . . Mako.

She groaned inside and felt her hatred for him only grow more. He looked nervous as he watched her with apprehension, even a little pity in his eyes. Jess couldn't say that she felt like forgiving him right now though – no matter how much she liked him. But if there was anything that could set her rage on fire and turn it to ashes it was the all consuming fear that she felt.

She wasn't going to get out of this.

"Let me go." She said it quietly, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

Shredder stepped forward. "I have other intentions for you, girl." he said. "You and your foolish clan have been a thorn in my side for some time now." He slowly moved toward her, his cape flowing behind him until he was circling her. She could see the ripples in his arm, the gleam of his armor, and the damage done to half of his face. Her scar had far from faded when he had stabbed her in the shoulder only a few weeks prior. He would not have forgotten that. "Now you are going to give me information I desire, whether voluntarily or by force does not matter to me." with a sharp sound of metal grating against metal, his long prongs appeared on his gauntlet, extending out like stingers and he slowly placed one of them below her chin.

Her heart jumped in her chest at the sudden feeling of the pointed tips and she could feel a trickle of blood appear from the shallow vessels under her neck. "There's nothing I know!" She cried and then cursed herself for not being brave enough to keep her mouth shut.

The prongs disappeared and Shredder stood in front of her now, only an arm's reach from her own face. Hun looked bored behind his master, but Mako looked terrified. _If I get out of this alive . . ._ Jess did not finish her sentence in her own head. She had to think of a way out of this fast – maybe she could lie to him?

"Father," Karai said, "I told you – they have no idea who the turtles or Splinter is. They won't know where they are."

Jess wanted to agree with Karai, but terror had gripped her tongue and held it inside her mouth. She was beginning to find it hard to breath as Shredder stared her down. "Maybe you should listen to her." Jess managed to get out, her voice trembling, "She's right – I have no idea where they are."

"Perhaps." Shredder finally said slowly and he leaned in closer, his face mere inches from her own. "You go to school though, don't you child?" Jess wasn't sure where this was going and leaned back, her head against the cool metal behind her and her head throbbed again. Shredder spoke with deadly quiet and emphasis, "Where is April O'Neil."

"I told you, I don't know." Jess felt pleased that she had managed to stay strong at least in that – although, looking back on it, she half wished she had hesitated long enough to think up a fake place. Maybe then they would go check and she would be able to escape.

Shredder turned to the others.

"I don't think she knows Master Shred—." Mako began timidly.

"SILENCE!"

He immediately yelped and gave an apologetic look at Jess. The effect was lost on her.

"You don't know what my plans are for you yet," Shredder said slowly to Jess, although his face was turned from her, "But you are about to." With that he nodded to Baxter Stockman. Jess did not like the sound of that. The bug buzzed over to his table and began sorting through formula's.

"What are you going to do?" Jess demanded slamming her wrists against the restraints, but they didn't budge in the least. Shredder walked away without another word and then turned to Stockman, "You know the procedure. I will be in the weapon's room when she is ready. Then, she will tell me exactly where they are." He vanished around the corner with an affirmative buzz from his servant.

"SHREDDER!" Jess screamed, slamming her wrists against the restraints again, ignoring the pain it caused to her hands and to her head. "Let me go!"

Baxter Stockman continued to busy himself with the buttons on the control panel and Hun chuckled. "This is revenge, silly girl. You shouldn't have messed with the Purple Dragons." he said, adjusting his sunglasses that he always wore and he turned and tromped away in his pointed crocodile shoes. Jess watched on in desperation.

Karai watched Hun go as well and then turned to Jess. "It'll be fun," She said cockily, sliding away from the table where Stockman was busily working and she stepped up to Jess. "Watching you fight your own siblings is going to be fun."

Glaring, Jess was half tempted to spit in Karai's face. Fear had vanished when Shredder had left, and the anxiety had even blurred away in the wake of the anger she felt towards this kunoichi. "I'm sick of you messing with my family." Jess hissed through her teeth at her.

Karai shrugged and pushed her long bangs that framed her face away from her and leaned in. "I have to admit, you and your families fighting style is pretty interesting. The Hamato Clan does have a few good tricks up their sleeve. I almost wish it was your brother that we had here, but he was actually smart enough to dodge those two idiots. Seems you aren't quite the same. You remind me of Raphae—." Karai choked on her words, as if she was surprised by what she was saying.

Jess remembered Ethan doing something with talking about the turtles with her before. Obviously something had flashed in her mind. Mind control. Ethan had to be right, Jess concluded. There was something going on with Karai. "Do you remember the turtles?" Jess tried desperately, hoping to reach to Karai.

The kunoichi looked at the ground with uncertainty.

"We are ready!" Stockman buzzed.

Karai snapped out of it and glared up at Jess, "Stop trying to get inside my head. It won't work." She said stubbornly and she threw her fist into Jess' stomach.

Coughing up air and feeling like she was about to cough up much more than that, Jess doubled over, but still was held fast to the table, making her back arch uncomfortably. A beeping sounded and the restraints left from Jess's hands and she fell to the ground at Karai's feet.

"What are you going to do with her?" Mako asked nervously. It was hard to focus on anything with how much pain Jess could feel. She tried to focus on something to help her keep her mind on what was going on around her. To see if she could escape. Mako had moved in front of the control panel. "Ssssstep asssside!" Stockman shoved him out of the way and pressed a large red button.

As Karai got Jess to her feet, she could see a long metal arm appearing from the ceiling, carrying in it's pincer-like hand a long tube of red liquid that was placed into a slot near the top of the mutagen vat. With a loud sucking sound, the liquid vanished from the tube and mixed into the green vat of mutagen. "You can't be serious!" Mako shouted.

Karai shoved him out of the way, "If you get in Master Shredder's way, things will be even worse for you." She threatened him and Jess could feel metal grating beneath her as she was dragged. Suddenly in a horrifying haze she realized that she was being dragged to the mouth of the mutagen tank. _They're going to mutate me!_ New energy found its way into her limbs and she began to thrash against Karai desperately, throwing her body in every direction, flailing to get away. Karai slammed her fist into her stomach again and Jess gasped out air and spit onto the metal, her hands trembling beneath her. She struggled to get up and felt herself get dragged closer.

The green could now be seen, bubbling murkily only a few feet away from her. Jess gave another attempt to get away, but her body had weakened and she could feel the edge of the opening to the mutagen with her hand. "Karai! Stop! Don't do this!" Jess tried to gasp out and then with a final push, she felt the air in front of her and then liquid muffled her scream.

Jess had never felt anything more agonizing.

It was like drowning.

The liquid burned at her skin, surrounding her in a horrific bubble of green, filling her lungs and flooding her insides with its searing pain. She could feel bones rearranging, snapping into place and she writhed in the liquid, desperate to claw her way back up to the surface. She could feel growth coming off her skin and then, right when she felt that she was going to drown, the liquid began to fall away from her as she was thrown down like water in a drain.

She landed hard on the metal grating below the mutagen tank and she sobbed aloud, gasping for breath she watched mutagen drip through the holes in the metal and down into the darkness below. She gasped and felt at her neck. The first thing she felt was her green bandanna and she thanked her lucky stars that that hadn't somehow mutated to her. But the next think she touched was soft and reminded her of how Ethan's skin felt now.

Furry.

She looked down at her hand and was almost sick.

Although it luckily still had five fingers, they had pads on them, and curved claws. White fur covered her body. "W-what am I?" She looked up at Karai, Stockman and Mako that were looking down at her – Mako, with horror.

"Why did you do that?" he asked the fly in horror.

"Shredder will need more mutantssss for his army!" Stockman replied with mirth at his results. "An Arctic foxxxx will be a nice addition." he burst into giggles and then nodded to Karai who jumped down to Jess' side.

Jess remembered the things Ethan had said.

Her sense of smell had become suddenly acute, her hearing more accessible of a sense. _Arctic Fox?_ Jess wondered bewildered and then she realized with a strange sense of movement behind her that she had a tail. Horror sunk into her body as she realized what had happened to her. The mutagen tank above was slowly beginning to fill up again. Karai picked her up from the ground by the wrist.

Jess wanted to fight back again, but she felt weak. It was hard to move her body and passing out seemed definitely like an option. "Help me you idiot." Karai snapped at Mako.

The Purple Dragon she had liked so much put his arm around her shoulder and helped lift her with a little bit more gentleness than Karai had done. They towed her back up the stairs to the control panel where the fly was busying himself with something else.

Mako tugged at her shoulder as if making for another hallway, but Karai tugged harder in the other direction and threw Jess back onto the table, the restraints returning around her wrists and legs. Jess hung limply against her bonds and tried to grasp what had just happened to her. Another wave of nausea hung over her stomach like a rain cloud. She could feel fur all over her.

She was a mutant.

 _Why is this happening?_

"What are you doing now?" Mako whined.

"It isss time to make her another recruit in masssster Sssshredderss army!" Baxter Stockman's excitement filled buzz rang in Jess' ears, but she could hardly compute what he was saying. He was tinkering with something and then pulled out something squirming with a pair of metal tongs.

Whatever it was squealed excitedly.

 _What is that?_

Stockman flew over to her side and she tried to turn her head to see what he was doing.

"Say hello to my little worm friends!" Stockman leaned forward.

Then, very suddenly, Jess felt horrific pain at the side of her head and despite her lack of energy, she screamed and heard it echo around her over and over again and then everything faded away into blackness around her.


	9. The Mutagen of Revenge - Part 3

Episode 11: The Mutagen of Revenge – Part 3

Ethan and Kaela crouched on the roof near Shredder's lair and looked down on the peaked, Gothic building. Somewhere inside, Jess was trapped. Sam, on the other hand, was nowhere to be found – and time had run out. Ethan turned to Kaela, "I'm going to be totally honest here," he said, "I have no plan at all."

"Me neither." Kaela replied forlornly.

"Kaela," Ethan said, looking down at the glassy roof, "I've never felt more lost in my life. I don't know what I'm doing and everything I felt comfortable with is gone. I don't even . . ." He choked on his words, trying to understand his own feelings, "Sometimes I feel like I'm not even me anymore. And now it's cost us Jess."

Kaela shook her head and nudged Ethan's shoulder with her own. "You're still learning. Be patient." She said. "This has nothing to do with your skill level as a leader. Jess being captured has nothing to do with your leadership skill."

Not feeling so sure, Ethan gazed down at the ground and wished that things made more sense. "Let's save Jess." he said slowly. "Then I can worry about me." Kaela nodded affirmatively and then turned back to the building. Kaela followed Ethan's lead as he moved slowly down the fire-escape, keeping himself deep into the shadows of the building near the bricks. The cool air smelt like the rain that had recently fallen on the streets, and the sidewalks were more bare than usual. Ethan had noticed that few people came down this way.

 _Geez, I wonder why._

He reached the asphalt and crouched down low. There were several Footbots at the front doors. He nodded to Kaela who pulled the long sapphire colored ribbon out from her side belt and looked at Ethan for confirmation.

"Get em." Ethan said quietly.

Kaela burst from the shadows and spun. The ribbon flew through the air and slammed into one near the shoulder, electricity bursting from its limb. The second turned and with a digital squeal, it ran forward, its bug-like eyes glowing red, a short dagger in its hand. Kaela backed into the shadows again and Ethan traded her places, throwing his naginata out with a quick stroke and impaling the robot ninja. It whined as its red eyes slowly dimmed out and its limbs went still. With another quick thrash of his weapon, his body slid off the blade and landed in a puddle on the road. "Let's move."

Ethan and Kaela ran to the front door and tugged, the doors opening with a loud creak, the thick wood swinging to allow them in. The hallway they had seen in a previous infiltration mission looked the same. It was still empty and without security. That was starting to look very suspicious. Burning torches hung from the nearby pillars, lighting the pathway to a pair of stairs on the other end. Ethan knew that to the right of that stairwell was another one that led down to the lab of the huge, ugly fly.

Kaela's gaze went down the hallway, but her whisper was directed at Ethan. "I don't know how I feel about this hallway being empty." she said, "With as much resource as Shredder's got, this has to be a trap."

"Undoubtedly, yeah." Ethan replied. "But we don't have much of a choice. This is our sister we're talking about." He stepped over the threshold and Kaela closed the door behind them. They immediately took to the lofty, long shadows cast by the flames in the far corners and inched their way down the wall, trying to make themselves as slow and precise as possible. One noise and they would have a whole zoo's worth of enemies between them and Jess.

Horrifying images followed Ethan's footsteps. Thoughts of Shredder killing Jess like he did Master Hamato broke through his mind at the sound of the crackling fire in the torches that wrapped around the pillars to his left. The hallway was long, but after a few moments, they were standing by the lab staircase. Ethan desperately hoped that they didn't have the Kraang's dracodroid this time. That thing had been a nightmare.

Literally.

Yet, when they reached the landing that circled the lab, Ethan was surprised to find it totally –

"Empty?" Kaela asked quietly.

The green mutagen vat appeared to be filling with liquid. Across the way, Ethan could see a metal table, restraints on the edges like cement barricades. But it too lay empty. Cages on either side were filled with random animals, but other than that, there didn't seem to be even a hint of life here.

"Someone's here." Ethan said, twitching his nose.

"Well, well."

Kaela and Ethan spun to see Tigerclaw on the other side of the large circular banister. He had his usual grin on his face, but his weapons were not drawn. "I hate this guy." Kaela moaned, "Why can't Shredder send the fish guy or something."

"If you are looking for your friend," Tigerclaw was ignoring Kaela's comments, "Then I would come this way."

"Shurikans." Ethan said under his breath.

At the same time, Kaela and Ethan snatched the tiny bits of pointed metal from their belts and flung them towards the cat, but he had already vanished into a black doorway behind him and vanished with his throaty laugh.

The two stood on the other side and looked at one another nervously. _Danget! We don't have a choice._ Ethan thought to himself, clenching his fist, his black nails digging into the pads on his hands. Finally he tightened the white bandanna around his face and then motioned for them to go. Both sprinted across the circular way and down into the darkness.

A staircase led down so far that it vanished into the darkness, making it impossible to see the end. "Slowly." Ethan said and they began to walk, one step at a time. They went so far that when Ethan turned back, he could not see where they started either and immediately a feeling of claustrophobia sunk into his fur.

Eventually, orange light began to appear and two large, barred gates opened wide to admit them. Ethan prepared his naginata for an immediate strike. This new basement room was circular with huge Japanese styled statues. If Ethan was right their grinning mouths, huge muscled bodies, and red eyes tipped off the vague idea of the oni – Japanese demons. Flaming torches were hung on the walls behind the demon statues that were so tall, their heads touched the lofty ceiling.

Weapons were stabbed into the monstrous statues heads like deadly, pointed crowns. The silence was replaced with deep, booming, menacing laughter and, rising from some sort of pit in the ground, Shredder appeared.

Ethan immediately realized the crap that they were in.

Shredder turned to face them, his cape already gone to reveal the sharpened, glimmering blades on his shoulders. "So, you came just as I thought you would. You Hamato whelps are so foolish – willing to go straight into the den of the enemy to save one of your own."

"Give us back our Sister!" Kaela spun her ribbon in her hand.

"Very well." Shredder replied.

Ethan and Kaela stood in shocked silence as the gates behind him clanged open. A shadow was stirring in the dark there and Shredder motioned with his gloved and studded hand to Ethan and Kaela. "Come greet your siblings, Jessica."

A figure walked out from the shadows and walked from behind Shredder until they were standing right next to him. Ethan's jaw dropped open and Kaela put her hand to her mouth in horror, her eyes wide.

A fox stood in front of them. White fur ran down her arms and legs and across her angled, pointed face. Her eyes were a golden color. A bandanna wrapped around her head and below her ears like a line of pine trees amid a snowy peak. She wore the same leather belts around her waist and up her chest. In both of her hands was the usual wicked pointed kama. Although she looked incredibly different, and the light in her eyes seemed dimmed, Ethan could tell – it was their sister Jess.

"What did you do to her." Ethan whispered under his breath, gripping his naginata.

"Your sister is now a part of my mutant army." Shredder laughed again, the sound echoing across the demon statues and he slowly knelt on the ground, a barrier of flames bursting around him like a wall, the strange elevator like contraption that he was on sunk into the ground a few inches. "Now, let us see what my new servant can do. Jessica, destroy your siblings."

Jess burst forward with new agility and form, her kama's coming up to slash into Ethan's face. Kaela jumped back. "JESS! STOP!"

Ethan swung his naginata and slammed it into the kama's dodging the attack, but Jess had moved in quicker than their training and slammed her head into his own. A second later, she slashed upward and Ethan felt blood fleck onto his face and pain sink into his bones from his forearm.

Now Ethan knew he had been right. Karai was controlled by Shredder in the same way his own sister was now. Kaela's ribbon snatched Jess' wrist before she could come down again with another slash. "Jess! What are you doing?" Kaela wrenched with all her might and threw Jess onto her stomach, but she flipped back up, her eyes blank, her expression unreadable as she twisted her hand out of the ribbon's hold and jumped towards Kaela, slamming her foot into Kaela's side.

Ethan turned to strike, but realizing he had his pointed end, flipped his weapon to the other side. By then, it was too late. Jess slammed Kaela to the ground and then spun, kicking Ethan's pole out of her way and swiped with both of her kama's at his chest. He dodged, stepping backward, but felt the wind on his face. "There's nothing you can say, Ethan." Jess snapped, moving in closer, relentlessly attacking with vigor and intensity that Ethan had never seen her give before.

Ethan skipped out of the way of another attack and heard Shredder laugh as he tried to recover.

 _How do I fight her? I can't hurt her!_

He flipped out of the way of another attack.

Duck.

Step backward.

Jump out of the way.

With each strike, Jess was moving in closer, pinning him to the gate that they had entered this room from, but was now closed.

Kaela slowly straightened with a groan and burst forward. "Time to try out some close range!" She flung the ribbon back to her and snatched the bolt out of the air, grasping it at the end with her hand like a dagger.

A kama's pointed end scraped a long line against the wall that Ethan now had his back to, his tail flicking behind him at the sudden lack of space. Jess raised her kama for another attack but then Kaela appeared right behind her and jammed the bolt into her back.

Jess yelled and turned to swipe.

Kaela yelped and brought her ribbon up to dodge. The blade of the kama slid down the silk and slipped away, throwing Jess off and throwing her to the ground, her bushy white tail flicking into the air. "IT WORKED!" Kaela yelled triumphantly.

She barely got the words out when Jess did a full circle kick from the ground, knocking Kaela off her feet and throwing Ethan back into the wall. Jess flung herself forward onto Kaela who coughed at her sudden weight and lifted her kama.

"Finish the job." Shredder barked from the other side of the huge weapons room.

"Jess!" Ethan shouted, straightening himself and grabbing his naginata from the ground where it had fallen. "Why are you taking orders from the person who killed our Master?"

Jess hesitated, her blade still high in the air. Kaela looked up at her, eyes filled with terror, her fingers inching towards the silk ribbon that lay curled about like a snake next to her. A flash of clarity had appeared in her eyes. "Remember, Jess!" Kaela said quietly, "Remember Master Hamato."

"Remember our father." Ethan added.

Jess' hand was trembling on the wooden shaft of her weapon as she looked down at Kaela, her face screwed up in concentration, her eyes seemingly fading in and out of clarity, as if she was about to fall unconscious. "Don't let Shredder mess up our family anymore." Ethan let his weapon drop to his side.

Suddenly, Jess screamed. Her voice echoed through the weapons room and Ethan pulled his naginata up again to attack, but Jess lifted her body up and with all of her might threw a handful of shurikans at Shredder.

He moved quickly, standing and bringing his gauntlets up to his face. The throwing stars bounced against the metal and scattered across the floor. "What is this?" He yelled. "STOCKMAN!"

Jess doubled over and Kaela ducked out of the way. For a moment it looked like she was dry heaving and then, a second later she made a sound like she had vomited and Ethan winced. But rather than bile on the floor, a large green and black worm writhed. "EW EW EW!" Kaela screamed. "That is so gross!" She scrambled away and Ethan jumped forward and with a single bound of his staff, the worm gave a final scream and splattered across the ground.

"Ugh." Jess tried to get to her feet and Kaela leaned down to help her up as she wiped her mouth from spit and slime. "That was awful." She croaked. "That wasn't just a bad dream was it?" Jess slowly looked up with her new fox face and met Shredder's gaze who had turned to them. "No, it wasn't." She groaned.

Shredder's eyes narrowed. "Once I have finished you all, then I will make Stockman pay for his oversight in this experiment." he said and the blades on his gauntlet shot out, glimmering in the light of the fire around him. He took a step forward and then the ground shook.

The whole building moved as if it had been struck by an earthquake and from behind, the gates they had entered shattered off their hinges, smoke and fire in their wake. Ethan nearly fell to the floor and Kaela tightened her grip around Jess' shaky shoulders. Shredder hollered in anger as he was enveloped in smoke.

A figure burst through the smoke, carrying a three section staff at the ready.

It was Sam.

"SAM!" Ethan exclaimed. "I am so glad to see you!"

The ninja smiled and pulled the cloth away from his face with a smile. "I got your message just in time." he said. His eyes then met Jess and his face fell, "Wow, they really did a number on you didn't they?" Jess groaned in reply. Sam turned to the others as the smoke began to distill. "No time to waste! Let's move."

Ethan could hear Shredder's feet coming towards them, so, getting a little help from Sam, together they raced to the stairs. Their feet pounded together, but Jess was heavy and slowed them down. Shredder yelled, "Don't let them escape!" up the stairs after them. Ethan snatched several shurikans from his belt as he half carried, half dragged Jess up the stairs with Kaela. As soon as a figure appeared around the corner, Ethan hurled them with all his might past Sam who was taking the lead. They didn't meet their mark as the figure slipped away and Sam's three-sectioned-staff was out in a blaze, spinning to clear the way out into the lab.

"This way!"

Sam motioned them around the lab and back up another set of stairs.

Jess was starting to get some sentience and picked up the pace, her arms still around Kaela and Ethan's shoulders, but now her feet were moving with them. "I thought you said bombs were pathetic for a ninja!" Kaela shouted up to Sam as they made it to the entry hall.

"It seemed like the cool thing to say at the time." He said, running down the hallway.

They didn't get to the main doors as suddenly a shadow appeared – Karai.

"Where do you think your going?" She ran forward and slashed at Sam, but he managed to block with the chains of his staff and then, flipping it around his back, slammed one of the poles into her side. She grunted and flipped onto her hands and then back to her feet to recuperate, but by then they had already passed her.

Sam jumped and kicked the doors with all his strength and they slammed open.

"I don't think so!" Karai threw a shurikan and it hit Sam in the shoulder. He grimaced and slammed the doors behind him.

"Are you okay?" Ethan asked Sam.

He nodded and grunted as he tugged the shurikan from his shoulder, blood staining his black and he let it fall to the ground. "We better get you guys back to your home." Sam said. They walked out onto the street.

It was raining again.

Jess let go of Kaela and Ethan's shoulders and leaned against the wall with her hand. It was so odd to see Jess this way and Ethan began to understand what it must have been like for his siblings to see him changed. "Jess, how are you feeling?" Kaela asked.

"I . . . I don't know." Ethan could see that she was getting emotional and out of respect he cleared his throat awkwardly and looked away. The water matted his and her fur in the rain. Sam put his cloth back over his mouth and stood in silence, looking at his ninja, two toed boots.

"Let's go home." Kaela said quietly, "You'll feel better with food in you."

Ethan turned to Sam who had put his hood up over his head to shelter himself more from the rain. "Come eat with us." Ethan requested, motioning to the manhole nearby that Kaela was already beginning to pick up. Jess' head was bowed under the rain, the green tails of her bandanna drenched. She sniffed loudly.

Sam shook his head, "I think I'm getting pretty close to figuring out where Splinter is." He said. "I have a lead that I want to look into. But, some other time would be nice." he smiled at them.

Ethan wasn't sure if that was really the truth, or if he just didn't want to be around the awkward situation anymore, but Ethan didn't push it and patted Sam on the shoulder. "Thank you." He said quietly, "For saving us."

Giving a short bow, Sam turned and ran into the darkness of the streets and the pouring rain and vanished around the corner, his face illuminated by the LED lights of the New York streets for a moment. The manhole budged out of the way and Ethan put his hand on Jess' shoulder. "C'mon Jess." he said.

She moved slowly and Ethan helped her down into the manhole. Kaela slowly descended after her and looked up at Ethan. "Y'know, I think your fur is water repellent." she said, lightening the mood a bit, her long brown hair drenched over her face in limp tendrils.

Ethan nodded, "It makes the rain not so bad, but showering is the worst."

Kaela smiled and then went down into the manhole. Ethan followed after and shut the manhole behind him, plunging them into semi-darkness. Ethan followed Jess and Kaela for once and he watched Jess' tail slide back and forth in the darkness. She would likely be able to see better than ever before. Ethan couldn't help but feel a little thankful that he wasn't the only mutant. He wouldn't have to spend all the time in the lair alone while they went to school.

"Hey, Jess." Ethan piped up. She paused and looked back at him with her new forlorn, white face. "You don't have to go to school anymore."

Jess's mouth turned into a small, but honest smile.


	10. Winks from the Past - Part 1

Episode 12: Winks From the Past – Part 1

Ethan had never felt so tired in his life. Although it was ten in the morning, his furry face was so close to his bowl of cereal that he had to catch it on occasion from falling in. They had been searching all night long for the turtles and Splinter, but had found absolutely nothing. Kaela opened the fridge. "Morning, Ice Cream cat." she said sleepily as the big mushy creature meowed at her and offered her the frozen can of orange juice mix.

Kaela slowly closed the door and blinked blurrily garbed in her pajamas. It was Saturday and therefore she had no need to be in school, which was good. Kaela had recently gotten into a bad mood when it came to school. Being the only one who had to go didn't seem to be sitting with her quite right. She sleepily began stirring water and the orange mix together in a blender that she had found in the cupboards.

"This cereal is old." Ethan said. "I think this is maybe the cereal the turtles were using."

Kaela nodded, but likely hadn't heard a word that he was saying. Kaela had been nice enough to do most of the cleaning up of the turtles old lair. "The other day I threw out like twenty old pizza's from the fridge, I swear."

"Seriously?" Ethan asked. "I chucked a whole pile of them that I found under the couch the other day." He nearly missed putting his spoon of Crunchios into his mouth and half stabbed himself in the cheek with the spoon. He crinkled his nose at the feeling. A nap was already starting to sound really good to him.

"Where's Jess?" Kaela asked, pouring some of the now completed orange juice into a cup.

Ethan shrugged. Jess had been getting out of bed later recently. He could still remember those first few days being stuck in a mutant body that he didn't understand. It certainly wasn't an easy transition. "I'm sure she's still trying to feel better. Our lives have been so messed up recently it's a miracle that none of us are seriously damaged by it all." he twisted his spoon in his hand. His own mutation, Master Hamato's death, and now Jess' mutation were likely not easy at all. He rubbed at his eyes and tried to think of a way to cheer Jess up.

As if his thoughts had summoned her, Jess appeared in the doorway. She had on her pajamas, but her tail could not be seen waving behind her, like Ethan's. Her mask was tied around her face, her snout long and sleek, her eyes blinking tiredly. "Morning, Jess." Kaela said. "Geez, I'm the only one without a tail now." she said sarcastically. "No fair."

Ethan appreciated that Kaela was attempting to make things a little more lighthearted as well. Jess sat down next to Ethan and didn't say a word. Her amber eyes met his and then she looked at the cup of orange juice that Kaela had just poured for her. She groaned.

"C'mon, Jess." Ethan said nudging her arm with his shoulder, "Being a mutant isn't so bad."

Jess drank a gulp of her orange juice and then wiped her maw. "It's not just that." She said, putting her forehead on the table. "It's Mako."

Kaela and Ethan looked at one another with confusion. "Um, he's related to all of this . . . how exactly?" Kaela asked.

"Please don't tell me that all of this is because you can't see him at school anymore." Ethan added quickly.

"No!" Jess said lifting her head up in annoyance. "He was there when I got mutated. He probably sold us out or something." She slammed her head onto the table again with a grimace. Ethan winced at the sound. "He tried to stop them, but well . . . he obviously failed."

Ethan nodded and slapped her on the back. She winced and glared up at him. "I know what will make you feel better." he said. "Let's do some practice. You and me in the dojo!" he said enthusiastically. "Let's see what's stronger – a fox or a red panda."

Jess mustered a smile. "Kay." she said.

"I am going to start reorganizing those scrolls." Kaela said, downing more of her orange juice. "And then maybe I'll clean something else while I'm at it." Ethan grabbed Jess around the arm and dragged her out of the kitchen and to the dojo. Even though both of them were in their pajamas, Ethan didn't really care. He grabbed her two kama's that were on the side of the wall and chucked them to her. She snatched them out of the air expertly and gave one of them a spin, as if trying to get the new feel of her weapons in her padded hands.

Kaela stepped in after them and opened the side door to get to the pile of scrolls she had left there. "Alright, you ready?" Ethan asked, picking up his naginata and giving it a quick spin. Jess nodded and lowered her stance, spinning her two kama's. Even with a new furry face, Ethan could still recognize the focused look she was giving him. It always appeared in training with Master Hamato. Now, with her sly features, it looked all the more intense. He prepared the end of his weapon and smiled at Jess, his tail twitching from side to side in anticipation of her attack.

She went on the offensive.

Ethan parried a blow with his weapon and then ducked under another one, sliding across the tatami on his knees before using his hand to propel him back up onto his feet. "Not bad!" Ethan said. She turned and jumped forward, locking Ethan's weapon in the air and the two struggled, pushing against one another. "Gotta say though," Ethan panted, trying not to lose focus, "I'm sure happy you aren't doing this for Shredder." Ethan seemed to have unintentionally made her more angry and she shoved him backward. _Probably too soon to joke about that._

"So," Ethan continued, dodging another double stroke and a back kick as he worked his way towards the tree and around it's huge brown trunk. "'Are you and Mako a thing now or what exactly is going on with him?" Ethan knew it was maybe a touchy subject, and therefore a dangerous one to talk about right now, but he was curious. He desperately hoped that what he had said didn't come off as spiteful.

Jess' eyes didn't flash and her blows became a little less sturdy as she struck again against the blade end of his naginata, throwing it out of her way. "I dunno." She said quietly. "It was just a stupid fling, I guess."

Their weapons locked again so their faces were only inches away from each other. Out of the corner of his eye, Ethan could see Kaela tinkering with the scrolls on the floor, rolling some of them up and returning them. He turned his focus back to Jess, "You said that he tried to stop it all from happening, so he's gotta have a soul after all, right?" He tried to shove her backward and gain footing, but she maneuvered her body around so that his back went to the tree, cutting off his route and angled her kama blades so he couldn't break away.

The two inches their way towards the tree, neither giving, their hands clenched tight around their weapons, their feet sliding against the tatami, arms shaking from the effort. "He tried." Jess agreed. "But, I don't know exactly how hard. Not to mention he was in the enemy lair. I dunno, Ethan. It's complicated."

"I get that." Ethan's mind had turned to Karai where it had rested itself at least once an hour. Now that Ethan had confirmed that she was being controlled by one of those disgusting brain worm things, it was almost unbearable staying here doing nothing. But they had run into one too many traps and Ethan was not ready to get themselves into another one. He wasn't going to take one more failure from his team. He wasn't going to disgrace Master Hamato.

Jess suddenly gave and twisted, throwing Ethan off balance and he fell to the floor, his naginata skidding across the tatami, his chin slamming hard against the ground. "Ow." He muttered through his pointed teeth, thankful that he hadn't bitten through his tongue.

"You let me win on purpose to make me feel good." Jess said, swishing her big bushy white tale and smirking. Her usual smirk comforted Ethan, but it looked far too good on a fox's lips. She helped him back up and Kaela, seeing that they were done returned to the room.

The scrolls had been organized and put into separate slots. "So," Kaela said happily, "Since it's Saturday, is anyone up for another _Narcissist King_ marathon. Ethan and Jess groaned as if she had made a horrible joke and turned their back on her.

They flipped through the channels, hoping for a new show for the rest of the day until night fell and the filtering light from the high gratings vanished into starlight. Ethan couldn't help but feel incredibly creeped out in the sewers at night. That was something he was just going to have to get used to. The three of them were in the living room. The TV was on, but nobody was watching. Kaela was slumped on the couch, fast asleep. Ethan yawned himself and Jess sat on the floor, focused on it as if she was seeing something Ethan couldn't see.

Finally, Jess looked up at Ethan. "I can't stay here." she said.

"What?" Ethan replied, feeling his heart jump with shock.

"I mean tonight." She clarified. "I haven't left the sewer for a few days. I just want to be out alone tonight. Feel the fresh air y'know."

Ethan shook his head, "I don't know if that's a good idea. What if Shredder catches you? Or the Purple Dragons?"

Jess raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, what if Shredder catches you?"

Jess sighed, "I'll stay close to the sewers and I will call you if I am even remotely worried. I will run no matter what – no fighting. Please?" She put her hands into a ball and let her lower lip protrude out.

Chuckling, Ethan finally nodded, "Kay, fine. But only a couple hours, okay?"

"Deal."

Jess stood up and stretched, adjusting her bandanna on her face and her belt around her waist. Ever since the two had been mutated, neither hardly every took off their bandanna. Kaela on the other hand had her yellow one hung up nearby with a magnet on the fridge. She hadn't worn it since they had fought at Shredder's weapon room several days ago. Jess gave a final wave, snatched up her kama's and sheathed them in her belt and ran past he barriers and out into the railroad. Ethan couldn't help but immediately feel nervous. If he wasn't so tired and if he didn't feel so bad for his sisters recent mutation, he was positive he would have refused.

Ethan yawned.

Suddenly the alert went off, the red light from the lab flaring again and Ethan jumped out of his seat, falling onto the ground. Kaela snorted and woke up, "Wha, what's that?" she muttered, grabbing as if to get her weapon even though it was an entire room away.

Ethan jumped up and ran to the lab, stopping at the computer. He grabbed the monitor and pulled it closer to him. Most of the camera's had been damaged by Rocksteady's flamethrower, but Ethan saw from one of the intact ones for only a moment a girl, blonde highlights at the back of her hair, black bangs hanging around to frame her pale face, red make up making jagged shapes over her eyes.

Karai.

He quickly shut the monitor off as Kaela stumbled into the entryway of the lab. The alarm shut off at Ethan's request. He looked up at her. She blinked and rubbed at one of her eyes, suppressing a yawn as she spoke, "What was that?" She asked.

Ethan shook his head with a shrug, trying not to give himself away. "I dunno." he said. "Looks like a big rat or something." He said. Kaela raised her eyebrows, "Not Splinter big." Ethan corrected. "Just some stray. Maybe it was a cat or something that got into the sewers."

Kaela nodded and turned back towards the couch. As she laid back down against the arm rest, Ethan slowly walked over to the dojo and grabbed his naginata from where he had placed it on the wall and then returned to the living room where Kaela had once again closed her eyes. "I'm just going to go check it out. It's not very far. Plus, I have an idea where uh . . . the keys might be to the um . . . vehicles."

"Kay, be careful. How long will you be?" Kaela yawned again and tucked her arm under her neck, situation herself more comfortably on the sofa.

"Ah, fifteen minutes or something." Ethan said, his feet guiding him out through the barriers.

Karai was close, and Ethan knew exactly what he needed to do. It was time to get that brain worm out of her head. "Be careful." Kaela said sleepily as Ethan walked around the corner and down into the red glow of the lights out in the tunnel.

Jess ran across the rooftops. She had taken quite a while to get out of the sewers and onto the New York streets, but she was surprised how accurately Ethan had described being a mutant. Seeing, hearing and smelling had all seemed to triple which was positive for her feet, and when she was running past the oil refinery it was awful for her nose.

She had tried to memorize the streets and hoped that she had gotten it right. Once she reached the High School and the abandoned tennis courts, she knew that she was on the right track. The Purple Dragon territory wouldn't be far from here. If she remembered right, it wasn't far from April O'Neil's house. She put on a burst of speed at the sight of another landmark that she recognized.

Her feet pounded against puddles. It seemed to have continued to rain on and off ever since she had been mutated, like some sort of omen. She ignored it. _Jess, what are you doing?_ She asked herself this over and over again, but tried to ignore her own thoughts. In reality, she had no idea what was driving her to the Purple Dragon's hideout. All she knew was that she wanted to see Mako. Maybe confirm that he had miraculously quit the purple dragons and had become a vigilante to fight crime. Maybe he could even come with them to the sewer and help them defeat Shredder and the Foot clan. She laughed aloud at the "fairly tale ending" she had cooked up. She had been reading too much of her books again.

Finally, she saw the disgusting restaurant and warehouse where Mako had taken her on a date to. She could still remember the details of that stupid, _stupid_ night. How had she not seen that he was a Purple Dragon? He had a purple dragon tattoo on his arm for crying out loud! She paused at one of the rooftops and looked down on the darkened streets. Tiny rain droplets plopped around her, but they did not gather into a steady stream.

In the streets, figures in black vests or with studded bracelets walked around like they all owned the place. Shiny cars that were likely stolen were found on the sides of the road and some of them laughed aloud at something someone had said and vanished into the light of the restaurant. Jess couldn't see Mako anywhere among them.

Wishing she had brought a hoodie to cover her ears and her white, furry face, Jess jumped down to the ground level, hiding in the darkness of the alleyway. She inched her way to the restaurant window and peered in. A few groups of guys and one girl with long black hair and gloves sat in one of the corners talking. A waiter was busily serving them drinks, but Mako's purple tipped spikes were nowhere to be seen among the heads of the guests.

She turned to the warehouse curiously. Knowing that there as no real other place that she knew of to check, she checked the road to make sure the coast was clear and then sprinted across the asphalt until she had reached the huge heavy doors. They were open slightly and she managed to squeeze herself through the crack.

She wasn't alone in the room and she quickly ducked behind a pair of boxes. Huge scorch marks covered the floor, the walls and the ceiling had massive holes in it. She was pleased to see that the fire had done serious damage to their already ugly hideout.

She peeked over the boxes to see who the other figures were.

One she recognized immediately.

 _Why does Hun wear sunglasses in the middle of the night!?_

Jess couldn't believe the wannabe Korean pop star was there with his usual pointed boots and spiked studded knuckles. Standing next to him was the boy Jess had hoped she would find.

Mako.

He looked guilty as he shifted his weight from foot to foot and glanced up at the door every once in a while as if expecting Shredder himself to burst through the door in any moment. "Do I make myself clear Mako?" Hun asked snidely.

Mako nodded slowly, "Yeah. I'll see if I can find their sewer home or whatever."

He didn't sound so certain, but the fact that he said it at all made Jess want to punch him in the face. Mako shifted his foot again as if he was desperately hoping that he would be dismissed. "Do not disgrace the Purple Dragons anymore." Hun said shaking his head in disappointment.

 _No need any help from Mako._ Jess thought sarcastically to herself.

Suddenly the metal doors slammed open and Jess jumped, pressing herself against the boxes in the darkness as someone she wished she never had to see again walked through the doorway.

A huge tiger with an eye patch, a cut off tail, a scarf and a lot of ammunition strapped across his chest for his gun that sat at his side, holstered for now. On his back was the jet-pack he usually had and the machete, sheathed.

Tigerclaw.


	11. Winks from the Past - Part 2

Episode 12: Winks From the Past – Part 2

Jess groaned inside herself. She had promised Ethan she would be careful and now she was in a room with Hun and Tigerclaw. She cursed her bad luck. _Is Tigerclaw stalking us or what?_ Jess peeked over the boxes again to see that Tigerclaw now stood in front of Hun who looked up at the huge lion with a raised eyebrow. "Tigerclaw?" He said it with a level of condescension that Jess found to be rather brave. "I was informed that Master Shredder _himself_ would be coming to speak with me about our plans."

Tigerclaw shook his head and fingered the gun at his side. "The plans have been changed. Master Shredder needed to visit Japan this week on personal business. I was assigned to oversee the preparations for next weeks plans to take the city."

Jess gaped at them and then slowly hid lowered her head to make sure she wasn't seen. _Take the city? What is that supposed to mean?_ It didn't sound good. Jess pulled out one of her kama's. She would need to be ready in case things went really south, and they almost always did. "Hm." Hun muttered under his breath and folded his arms across his tattooed chest.

Pulling the gun from his waist, Tigerclaw slowly began to load it, running his hand up it's barrel like he was imagining shooting Hun with it. Each bullet clicked into his gun loudly and intentionally. "Master Shredder must have your decision tonight, Hun. The mutagen has been prepared. All we need now are a handful of your Purple Dragons. They will be added to our mutant army." He finished clicking in the final bullet and then slowly closed the gun's holster shut and cocked it.

Hun watched the whole thing and Jess watched from the side of the large, old, and splintered wooden boxes as his expression changed. He almost looked crestfallen, even behind his big black glasses. He sighed and finally said, "Very well. We have a few of our Purple Dragon's in mind."

Holstering his gun again, Tigerclaw turned, his scarf waving behind him as he moved his massive torso. "Very well." He said, his Asian accent showing thickly as always, "I will inform Master Shredder when he returns tonight. We will collect you and your Purple Dragon's when we are ready." He began to walk towards the door again, but Hun, arms still folded across his chest piped up: "Tigerclaw. Tell me, why is that Master Shredder went to Japan? What could he possibly find there that my own could not provide him?"

Tigerclaw paused and turned to him, his face solemn and serious enough to scare Jess even more. "The ally he brings puts even me to shame." he said and then he slammed the doors open and Jess inched her way around the boxes so as not to be seen, trying to keep her breathing down and ensuring that her long bushy tail was behind the boxes as well. Tails were stupid. Now she knew why Ethan hated ripping holes in his pants to accommodate the stupid thing.

Hun turned his back and Jess quickly jumped out from behind the boxes and slipped back out into the the rainy streets, not looking back to see if Hun had seen her or not.

Ethan walked carefully through the sewers, trying to keep his padded feet as quiet as possible. He had drawn his naginata. _Okay, Ethan. What's the plan?_ He asked himself. When he had school he wasn't incredibly good at science, but it seemed that when he had spoken about emotional things – things that the real Jess would remember, the brain worm had lost control. Maybe he could do something like that again.

 _Except I know next to nothing about Karai's real self._

Ethan frowned at himself and half considered turning back – but he didn't.

Tiny water droplets from the sewer ceiling plopped down onto his head. This tunnel must have recently been rained. He splashed through the shallow water until he reached the huge circular tunnel that led all the way up tot he street. It was the same place that they met Sam for the first time and where they had fought against Tigerclaw and Bloodmaw.

Sitting on the other side casually was Karai.

She had her legs crossed, her elbow on her knee, chin resting on the palm of her hand. In her other hand she was spinning her short blade absentmindedly. Her feet dangled over the long drop to the water below that divided the two from each other. Karai's serpent-green eyes were fixed on Ethan from the second he appeared from the shadows. At Ethan's shocked expression she said, "I heard you coming. Sewer's aren't necessarily the most quiet of places like people think." she smiled slyly, her pale skin seemed to glow in the light of the moon that filtered through the drain far above them. "Then again, I don't know if there is a place that you can be quiet enough that I can't hear you."

Ethan didn't say anything, but he did blush – if Red Panda's could. He gripped his weapon tighter. "You've gotten serious haven't you." It wasn't much of a question. She uncrossed her legs and straightened at the lip that the edges of her feet were touching and put her hand on her hip. "I gotta say, Ethan, I don't much like it. You'll start to bore me."

"Would it bore you even more if I told you I wasn't here to fight you?" Ethan asked.

"A lot actually." Karai's eyes narrowed and she stopped spinning her weapon and gripped it tightly at her side.

Holding his breath, Ethan realized how dangerous of a situation he was in. Karai wasn't just flirty. If anything, her flirtiness was starting to fade away to something more violent and frightening. Something much more similar to Shredder and how he carried himself. "Do you know what happened to Jess?" Ethan asked. "Do you know what they did to her?"

Karai rolled her eyes, "Um. Yes. They mutated her. I was in the same room."

"No." Ethan said it before she had entirely finished her sentence. "I mean after. Do you know what they did to Jess after they mutated her."

Karai seemed confused by the question, and that confusion mingled immediately with annoyance that spread across her face as she began to circle around the pit in the floor towards Ethan, the blade still clenched tightly in her hand. "I don't know what you're trying to get at Ethan." She said. "And you were right – this conversation is getting boring really fast."

Ethan held his naginata tighter, but did not take his eyes off of Karai. "They put some kind of brain worm inside her. It was a creature that was controlling her every action so that she would attack us. Did Shredder tell you that? Did you know that was what they did to her?"

Karai seemed to have slowed in her step, but the annoyed look on her face only flickered for a moment. But it was long enough for Ethan to know that if she had witnessed the brain worm, she didn't know what its purpose was. She had no idea that Jess had fought them in Shredder's weapons room against her will. "You are a liar." Karai snapped, "Stockman isn't smart enough to come up with something like that."

Chuckling aloud a little, Ethan couldn't argue with that. Stockman seemed more like a dweeb to Ethan than anything. How he managed to create them, Ethan didn't know, but he knew that somehow, he had. Now the quest was to convince Karai as well. She had circled now so closely that they were almost parallel with one another. He could see the slits of her glimmering snake eyes and the whites of her fangs as her lips moved. He could see the moonlight glancing off of her earrings. "It's true." Ethan said pathetically. He knew where this was going and did not like it at all. "Karai, you need to remember who you are. Who you really are. You need to remember the turtles!"

She paused again, now only a few feet away from him, her eyes searching his face. Ethan flattened his ears on his head nervously. There was some clarity in her eyes – he had seen it when he mentioned the turtles. She said once that he reminded her of one of them, maybe he could tap into that a little bit more. Leo wasn't it? He opened his mouth to speak, but Karai beat him to it. "I do remember the turtles." She said, her voice as deep and dark as the sewers that surrounded them. "I remember that they must all die. Right after I finish you!" She lunged, swinging her blade and Ethan immediately slammed her attack out of the way with the side of his naginata and jumped backward.

She hissed furiously and slashed again. Ethan moved his staff to the left – then the right, down to block a swipe at his legs and then flipped it back up to dodge a strike at his head. She was quick. With each attack, splinters of wood kicked off the side of his weapon. He could hardly bring himself to fight back. If there was one thing he didn't want to do – it was hurt Karai.

Blade and steel danced around Ethan, grazing at the edges of his fur, cutting air and nearly cutting skin. He had to get out of her whirlwind of vicious, focused attacks. He could see her glowing green eyes in between strikes and the ever present danger of her fangs and the snakes he knew she could produce tried to distract him.

Gotta get out of her zone of attack.

He jumped backward onto his hands and with a spin in the air, he jumped the pit in the floor and skidded across the cement on the other side, nearly missing the edge of the landing. Karai jumped right behind him.

"Mistake!" Ethan shouted aloud and he brought his staff up, moving it with deeper speed and power with his leg to slam Karai out of the air like a baseball with a bat. But suddenly his weapon was snatched, her arms elongating into snake mouths that snapped closed around the wood and she jumped, landing on the wall above him and with a precise attack, her feet slammed into his chest. He fell with a thud and dropped his weapon to the floor. His nails scrapped against the cement to slow his fall, his legs dangling over the drop into the water below.

Karai stopped by Ethan's hands and knelt down to look at him with her coy smile. "No, Ethan." She said. "Your mistake was ever believing that you could take me on by yourself." Ethan glared up at her, wanting more than anything to get to her – to force that worm out of her so she could be her normal self again – what ever her normal self was actually like.

She straightened up again and brought her heel down on one of Ethan's hands.

The pain burst through his knuckles as he felt them jam and suddenly holding on with that hand was agony. It slipped over the edge, leaving only his one hand holding him up. "Karai, don't do this!" Ethan yelled up at her, "Think! Remember! Leo – remember Leo!" he knew he was grasping at straws, but he still remembered her mentioning him once before and it seemed to have had an effect on her.

It did again.

Karai lifted her foot and backed away, her eyes widening slightly. Her eyes squinted as if she was experiencing a migraine and she clutched at her head. "STOP!" She yelled. Ethan knew for certain now, she was struggling within herself. The real Karai wasn't completely gone – not yet. He pulled himself up while he had the chance and rolled on the ground to his weapon and he leaped to his feet, using his foot to kick the staff into the air and he snatched it, spinning it into another attack position. He tried to ignore a dull ache in his heart at how effective this was.

 _Now is not the time to be jealous._ Ethan thought. "Karai, you have to fight it! Don't let Shredder control you anymore."

"NO!" She turned on him, her eyes glaring, "I won't let _you_ control me anymore!" her back split, her body trembling, shaking and then splitting. Ethan stepped back in horror as suddenly he was looking at a huge, Karai-sized serpent, eyes as green as emeralds, body as sleek and purple as an amethyst. Two serpents made up where her arms had once been.

"Don't make me fight you." Ethan said, – mostly out of his honest desire not to get eaten.

"You have no choice!" She slithered forward and the snake hands snapped at him. He retreated backward, keeping his naginata out to defend himself, but if Karai had been fast before, she was impossible to pin down now. Her tail came out like a whip and nearly threw Ethan off the ledge again. His hand that she had stomped on screamed in pain.

He had to find an opening and end it.

He couldn't hold back a second longer or it was going to be over for him.

She snapped at his naginata, nearly ripping through his hands that held onto the pole for dear life. Karai came in for another attempt and Ethan winced, "Sorry, Karai!" he slammed the butt of his weapon into the side of her elongated snake face and she screamed, writhing and retreating several feet, her snake-like hands up to defend her in case Ethan pressed the attack – and that was what Ethan did.

Running toward her, he spun his naginata for momentum and slammed the side of the wood into her hands, throwing them out of his way. This had to end now. Karai had to –

No.

Ethan couldn't think of ending her life. He would rather lose himself than do that.

An idea burst into his mind to break her free.

It was insanity.

But he had to try it.

It was now or never – an opening had appeared, it was either stab her or –

The alert went off again.

Kaela sat bolt up from the couch where she had been slumped and immediately felt a wave of dizziness and sickness coming over her stomach. "Ugh," She looked down at her phone, "How long was I out?" It appeared to only have been about an hour. She groaned and pulled her legs off from the couch and stumbled to the lab, her legs still annoyed with having to work so soon after sleeping.

The red light was flashing and that meant the screen was on and something else had gotten in. She suddenly remembered in horror that Ethan and Jess were gone. Last thing she remembered, Ethan had said he was going to see if he could figure out why the alarm had gone off before. "ETHAN! JESS!" Kaela yelled to the lair, desperately hoping that one of them was going to respond back.

Nobody did.

"Oh no!" She ran to the computer and practically threw herself on top of it as she turned it to look at the security camera screens. What she saw made her mouth drop open and for a second she honestly believed that she was dreaming. Ethan was in one of the sewers – his red panda markings, the white bandanna around his face and the naginata at his feet were evidence of that.

But he was kissing a giant snake on the lips.

"K-KARAI?" Kaela burst out – not sure whether or not to laugh, scream, or pass out. "Wha . . ?" She stared at the screen closer to see if her eyes were betraying her from the nap – but undoubtedly Ethan was kissing her as she slowly morphed back into a human. Then he collapsed to the ground with a thud.

Without another thought, Kaela burst from the lab, snatched up her ribbon dart from the floor and ran into the red glow of the railroad to find Ethan.

 _Okay, maybe that was a stupid idea._ Ethan could already feel something terrifyingly familiar.

Poison.

The effects of Karai's snake poison were already starting to rush through his veins, making his skin burn, his head feel hot and his vision go dizzy. He gazed at the blurry image of Karai who was on all fours. She gave a coughing heave and the next sound Ethan heard was a scream – a scream that matched identically with the one the worm had given when Jess had thrown it up.

"K-Karai." Ethan muttered and he reached towards her blurry image, but she had stood up and stumbled away until she vanished down one of the corridors and Ethan felt himself loosing consciousness, the effects of the venom taking over.


	12. Winks From the Past - Part 3

Episode 12: Winks From the Past – Part 3

Running back out into the open air, Jess could see that the rain had stopped and the clouds had begun to move on. She could feel a slight chill brushing against her, but the fur protected her against most of it and she still felt incredibly warm. Tigerclaw was nowhere to be seen, but Jess didn't care. She had no interest in following the big cat this time. Especially not without her siblings to back her up. Putting her kama's away, her eyes traveled over the buildings and the restaurant.

Moving across the now empty street, she put her back against the wall and slowly turned her head to look inside. There was a couple of guys that looked far too buff to be real people sitting next to the girl with long hair that Jess had noticed before. She was gripping a bat that she had in her hand and seemed annoyed with one of them that had just burst into laughter. At another table, a thin, tattooed Asian boy had his head resting on the table, his hair so short that it was nearly a total shave. Mako was nowhere to be seen and Jess felt a gnawing sense of disappointment.

"Hey, girlie."

She whirled around to the darkened alley behind the restaurant to find Mako was standing in the darkness, hands in his pockets, but the light of the window illuminated half his face and made the purple tips of his hair look like stingers. "I'm surprised you recognized me." Jess said, putting a cutting, accusation in her tone. "Y'know, with the whole me getting messed up by your friends and stuff."

Mako looked hurt by what she had just said but quickly covered it up, "Those Foot ninja's aren't my friends." he retorted. The expression he had given her and the sturdiness in the way he had said it made Jess want to forgive him but she quickly threw that temptation out. Mako's puppy dog eyes weren't going to work on her this time.

Jess shrugged, "I don't even know if you were trying to stop them, Mako." She said. "Sure you told them to stop, but honestly, you have no trouble beating up kids at school, why didn't you just punch Karai in the face or something?"

The Purple Dragon that she had liked for two years shifted his feet awkwardly against the dirty pavement littered in aluminum cans and wrappers, stained with car oil. Half of her wanted to hug him, the other half still wanted to kick him in the stomach. She groaned and put her and over her eyes, rubbing the fuzzy lids. The restaurant door opened and Jess' tail twitched as she flattened herself against the dark wall of the alley to make herself smaller. A second later, the thin Asian man stumbled away down the street, not even glancing over at Mako and Jess. Once he had vanished into the dark, Jess turned back to Mako with a glare.

"Did you come here just to yell at me?" Mako asked. "'Cause if that's all then I'm leaving."

Jess didn't like this new Mako. He wasn't being coy or funny anymore. He wasn't smiling and his usual cocky confidence had burned away, leaving nothing but the ashes of the kid in front of her. She was finding it more difficult to push her anger and frustration on him. "I just saw Tigerclaw and Hun talking." Jess said.

"You were there?" Mako perked up, "Very impressive, Jess."

"Yeah," Jess shrugged it off, "They are planning on taking over the city they said – do you know anything about that?"

Mako looked just as surprised and shook his head. "I haven't heard anything about that." he admitted and Jess listened for the honesty in his voice. She found it.

"Well, they said they are going to get a bunch of the Purple Dragons and mutate them. So, if I were you, I would stay far away from the Purple Dragons and especially Hun." Jess said quickly, folding her arms across her chest.

Nodding, Mako stepped forward. "Thanks." he said and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Jess stood rigid, arms pinned to her side and ground her teeth together, both loving and hating what was happening.

Then she put her hands up and tugged away. "Thanks." she said. "I mean – you're welcome." Slapping herself for acting like a moron she turned to go.

"Wait." Mako stopped her and she paused, but refused to look back at him, her eyes closed tightly. "You couldn't have known that Tigerclaw and Hun were going to meet. I hardly knew about it. So . . . you must have come the Purple Dragon territory for a different reason." His slyness had returned and she turned to look at him from the corner of her eye. He was grinning, arms folded across his chest.

"Psh." Jess scoffed, "You just underestimate how good of a ninja I am." She then left out into the open street and made her way back to the sewer, trying to shake away Mako's words she sped up, hoping to put as much distance between her and Mako as possible.

 _Ethan could feel himself falling, spinning as if through time. He tried to open his eyes but he couldn't. Something was keeping them shut. He continued to speed towards an unknown destination and he tried to grasp where he was – what was going on? Did he fall down the pit in the sewers after he kissed Karai?_

 _He could hear birds chirping – the sound of grass moving. He could feel tatami under his knees. That feeling was familiar enough to him that he could remember it anywhere. He could feel his hands placed lightly on his knees and could hear the sound of water nearby. Was he back in his home near Murakami's place? Maybe he had dreamed up everything else – being a red panda, Shredder killing Master Hamato – maybe it had all just been a nightmare._

 _Opening his eyes still proved impossible. "My son." A voice spoke – a woman's voice. It was beautifully broken. The words seemed to come out of her throat only with great difficulty. He could still see nothing but blackness, his eyes permanently shut to the things around him._

 _"_ _Y-yes, mother?" He answered unexpectedly, as if he had not willed it. He felt wetness on his cheeks and warmth as drops made their way down to his chin and dripped off. Suddenly he could feel a soft, warm hand on his own. Ethan desperately wanted to open his eyes – what was going on? No emotion ran through him, save confusion._

 _"_ _You have to take care of the family now." She croaked. Even with a dimming voice, it sounded soothingly beautiful. "I don't have much longer to live." Her voice was fading._

 _"_ _Don't say that!" Ethan said, grasping at the warm hand. He could feel his other hand as it left his knee touch something soft – sheets. "Mom!" But before more could happen, it was fading away. His body jolted with pain and he felt all of it disappear. Replaced with nothing but coldness._

Kaela heaved Ethan through the sewers, her breath coming out in harsh pants. Ethan was a lot heavier than she had expected. Her face had turned red and sweat dripped down her forehead and off her nose. Gross. "If – you – die – Ethan – I'm – gonna – kill – you." Kaela muttered between panted breaths as the red glow enveloped her and his body. She wasn't far away.

Her legs were trembling from the effort and she was sure that it was only adrenaline that kept them moving. Ethan lay across her shoulders, his face not far from her ear. His eyes were closed, his fur dampened from sweat, his bandanna hanging loosely from his face, the tails coming around his neck and down his belted chest. She was still in her pajamas.

She didn't really have time to choose an outfit before going to save her stupid brother.

Kaela couldn't remember a time being more upset at him than this one.

She had to hurry. The breaths that Ethan was taking were becoming more shallow in her ear. She grunted and slowly dragged Ethan up from the railway over the barriers and into the lair that they had found in the sewers. She could go no further and dumped his body onto the couch. He didn't make a sound and his body went limp, one of his red-fur covered arms falling over the side of the couch, his mouth hanging slightly open, his bandanna slipping off his face and stopping around his neck.

 _Well, now what do I do?_ Kaela thought frantically. But she already knew the answer. She raced across the living room and threw open the dojo doors so forcefully that they clattered against each other. She didn't bother to remove her shoes on the tatami and ran under the shadow of the tree and snatched up the scroll that had the ancient Japanese characters that Master Hamato had read in order to save Ethan from Karai's poison before.

That had to be what it was, although Kaela half wished it was just a severe case of mono. She burst back into the room. If a red panda could look pale, Ethan looked it. Kaela knelt beside him and threw open the Japanese scroll. She couldn't remember a single word that Master Hamato had said, although she did remember some of the finger motions as she had found herself aimlessly practicing them on occasion as if they were some secret, cool ninja kata. _I don't know what I'm doing!_ She made the first hand motion that Master Hamato had taught her over Ethan's body and stuttered, trying to find the word that he had used.

Kaela gazed down at the scroll in front of her desperately, but the strange characters just looked like a bunch of inky lines to her. She was about to watch her brother expire. "Master Hamato!" She yelled aloud, as if he could hear her, "I don't know what I'm doing!" She broke her hand connection and brushed hair out of her face and felt like sobbing. She had just lost her master – she wasn't about to lose her brother too.

She closed her eyes and felt tears burning at the corners. As if she had gotten a divine answer, Master Hamato's voice came to her, saying a phrase she had heard him say over and over again and the memory rang inside her mind as clearly as a bell. _Remember, in battle, every moment can mean life or death. If you do not remain calm, death will always be the answer._

Kaela relaxed her face as best as she could and let one of the fresh tears fall down her face. She opened her mouth and audibly exhaled out loudly. She then brought breath back in through her nose, cleansing her insides and for a single moment she felt clarity – determination – confidence. She closed her eyes and bowed her head over the scroll.

Then she opened her eyes.

The characters seemed to come together and she put her hands back over Ethan's chest.

" _Rin. Pyou. Tou. Sha."_

She said each word with clarity, not a fear in her mind as she changed her fingers with each motion, as if channeling the scroll into herself. The characters floating and weaving inside her mind, dancing with as much familiarity as the moves she learned in school.

 _"_ _Kai. Jin. Retsu. Zai. Zen."_

Ethan stirred and color returned to his cheeks. Kaela's determination grew and she followed the same pattern, each word coming out with loud determination so that it echoed around the living room and back out into the red glow.

" _Rin. Pyou."_

Ethan wasn't going to die.

 _"_ _Tou. Sha."_

The characters whirled like a tornado of color in her head.

 _"_ _Kai. Jin. Retsu."_

She felt her hands go warm as she reached out over Ethan.

" _Zai. Zen."_

He placed her hands on his chest and for a single moment, Kaela thought she had reached some sort of odd nirvana, her hands warm, her mind as clear as it ever had been. A second later, it vanished and Ethan's eyes fluttered open.

"Ugh." He muttered under his breath as he slowly sat up from the couch, holding his stomach.

"Ethan!" Kaela threw her arms around him and for a single moment, he stood rigid, and then he returned the hug. Kaela broke apart suddenly and glared at him. "If you weren't feeling sick I would punch you in the face!"

Ethan just stared at her, blinking slowly.

"You dork! You saw Karai on the screen, didn't you! You should have woken me up! I would have gone with you and then this wouldn't have happened because I wouldn't have let you been an idiot and kissed her!"

Ethan was quiet for some time and he looked down at his feet. "This wasn't about being around Karai because I like her." Ethan stated back quietly, "It was about saving her." Kaela sighed and face palmed herself loudly. He then looked down at the scroll in Kaela's lap. "How did you save me?"

Looking down at the scroll, Kaela snatched it up and showed it to him. "I don't know how, but I managed to say the incantation for this and got the poison out of you!"

"Wow." Ethan muttered. He then looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with Kaela and said "Did you see a brain worm?"

Kaela shook her head, "I didn't. But Karai wasn't there either."

Ethan nodded.

The two were silent for a few moments and then, "Definitely not the best first kiss though." Ethan said after a while.

The two laughed together.

"What's so funny?"

Jess had returned. She appeared from the red light.

Ethan went silent.

"Boy, do I have a story for you." Kaela said.

"When you're done, I have one too." Jess said solemnly. "One about how Shredder and the Purple Dragon's are going to try and take over the city."

Ethan and Kaela's mouth dropped open.

"Master Shredder, you have returned." Tigerclaw, along with the others in the welcoming party bowed their heads. Xever, Bradford, Anton Zeck, and Ivan Storengo along with the foot ninja.

Shredder walked into the room from the shadows, the pale moon glancing down on them through the window above and striking white light across the moving water that lay on either side of the long platform to the stairs and his throne. "I have returned with the most powerful person in all of Japan." Shredder stepped forward past his bowing minions.

They looked up at the darkness hesitantly, the sound of tiny footsteps sounding and then, from the darkness, came a beautiful yellow and white fox. A long black line moved up it's nose and patterned a circle on the fox's beautiful forehead. It moved with elegance, three tails waving behind it. "A fox?" Storengo asked in his heavy Russian accent, his horned head turning to look questioningly at Shredder who had ascended the stairs and taken a seat at his usual spot.

The fox paused in front of the rhino and stared it down with eyes so clear they were almost white, it's maw curling into a smile. Shredder glared at his minion. "Her name is Kitsune and you will show your the respect she deserves so long as she is with us."

"Dah, Sorry!" he bowed his head again.

The fox sat back up as if satisfied and as it moved, suddenly it's fur was morphing away into long embroidered cloth, sleeves forming around the creatures front paws, its ears drawing back to form long black hair that reached the ground and trailed away with the kimono that had appeared, purple and red in color. A crystal comb morphed onto the top of the hair and soon a beautiful, tall woman was standing where the fox had been a few moments ago, one hand grasping the edge of a fox mask that looked exactly similar to the living one that had been there a few moments ago. It was as if the life had been bled from the creatures face to create the mask.

The woman slowly moved the mask with her pale, delicate, thin fingers to show an Asian face, her eyes a golden color and her mouth in a tiny line on her face, painted beautifully with red lipstick to make her face all the more pale and fair. She stared back at Shredder's followers with indifference.

"A mutant?" Bradford asked through his wolf fangs, his orange eyes glowing like embers.

Kitsune raised an eyebrow. "Wrong, _inu-chyan_." She turned to face the crowd of ninja and mutants.

"Kitsune," Shredder said lowly, "Is the only witch in all of Japan and now . . . America."

The others moved away from her as if she was about to attack them. Her ruby lips turned into a smile, as if the thought of it pleased her. She turned back to Shredder, "Oroku Saki, would you not think that our conversation need not be in the presence of these mutants."

Shredder nodded. "All of you. Leave."

The whole group slowly sauntered out, giving a final glance in Kitsune's direction, but none of them daring to speak a word. Shredder looked down at the beautiful Asian woman, her kimono whistling across the stones as she walked to the edge of the stairs and slowly began to ascend them. "Now, tell me, Kitsune." Shredder said, "Although I have heard much of your service, what makes you think that you can do what Stockman could not."

Kitsune moved around the chair, her long finger stroking the edge of the chair behind Shredder as she moved as softly as a summer's breeze. "Oroku Saki, you're little scientist used his inventions to get into the chemistry, the nerves, and the senses of your enemies, did he not?" Her voice was like a blade over silk.

Shredder turned his head to watch her as she rounded the chair and went back to the front of it, her finger trailing behind her the whole way, her hair moving around her gracefully. She looked at him with a simple smile.

"Yes." Shredder replied.

Kitsune nodded humbly, "Impressive, but it should not surprise you that it failed. How did you your strategy was defeated again?" She asked in such a way that it was clear she remembered perfectly how.

Shredder glared. "The child's companions managed to use her emotions to destroy the worm." he hissed, his voice reverberating off the metal.

Kitsune chuckled lightly as if he had just made an amusing joke. " _Sou desu yo ne._ " She simpered. "You see, emotion runs deeper than any bodily process, Oroku Saki. It is for that very reason that my methods will prove to be far more useful in this endeavor." she chuckled again and then turned, her eyes burning, her smile widened to split her beautiful complexion, "I go for the heart."


	13. The Hour of Darkness - Part 1

Episode 13: The Hour of Darkness – Part 1

 _"_ _No! MY LOVE!"_

 _The Narcissist King was running over waves of water like some sort of Greek God, shirt off showing overly muscly abs. "You were the only one to ever love me for more than just my beautifully perfect face!"_

 _His enemy suddenly burst from the water, eight spider like eyes and a body with four disgustingly spindly arms. "Silly Narcissist! You can never have her – no you can't! Never! For I have taken her brain and controlled it! Ha Ha Ha!"_

 _Blasting from the water in a long black dress, Sakura appeared, her eyes like swirly portals, her mouth hanging open slightly. "I will destroy your beauty, Narcissist." Sakura breathed._

 _"_ _No!" Narcissist King cried, "I would rather you die! BEHOLD THE BEAUTY OF MY FACE!" A beam of light blasted Sakura and she disintegrated into powder with a final, overly dramatic shriek._

The lair in the sewers exploded with much needed laughter. After all that Jess, Kaela and Ethan had gone through, it was a delight to watch the cartoon and forget about their lives for at least a half-hour. Ethan could tell that it was especially freeing for Kaela. She had to go to school entirely alone now while Ethan and Jess searched the sewers for the turtles. Ethan was almost positive they had looked at every inch of the New York underbelly. Still they found nobody.

Jess wiped away tears from her snow white fur and sighed, still calming chuckles that tried to get out. "Oh, wow." She said. "I think Narcissist King just blew up Sakura with his good looks." This brought another fit of giggles from the three as the episode credits rolled, showing dramatic poses of the characters along with Japanese characters.

Ethan was almost tempted to ask Kaela to read those – but knew that it was probably too soon to ask something like that. Kaela still seemed a little upset about Ethan's rash decision. All Ethan was upset about was not knowing where Karai was. In their search of the sewers, she hadn't turned up either. The room went back into silence as Kaela turned off the television set. Their mind was also caught up in other things – namely what Jess had overheard from Tigerclaw. Within a day or two, Shredder would be doing _something_ to take over the city, but without knowing what, Ethan had no idea how they were going to do anything about it.

At least not until now. "Hey, Jess." Ethan said as she got up to stretch, throwing her white furry, arms into the air and giving a yawn that showed her sharp teeth.

"Hm?"

"If I wanted us to go pay a visit to Mako tonight, would you be able to find him?"

Jess nodded, "Yeah. If he wasn't at his usual spot, I'm sure I could text him and he would tell me exactly where he is."

"You've gotten that serious huh?" Ethan teased.

"Not serious enough to kiss him." Jess retorted and Ethan blushed furiously.

Kaela perked up at the conversation and then grabbed Ethan's shoulders and shook him happily, his head rebounding backward and forward at her force. "Brilliant Ethan!" She shouted joyfully and then she turned to Jess who watched her with confusion. "You can use your feminine foxy charm on him and he can be a double agent and tell us what Shredder is planning!" she explained.

Jess raised her eyebrows. (Or whatever it was that Fox's had.) "Clarifying question: you want me to seduce Mako into spying for us?" she asked skeptically.

"Seducing sounds gross. Just ask him with big googly eyes!" Kaela corrected.

Ethan snorted. "I don't even think Mako would buy it if Jess suddenly acted _sugary sweet –_ but that was the idea that I was going for." He looked up at Jess, trying to use a little pit of his own red panda cuteness that Kaela couldn't stop talking about sometimes to convince his sister to do it. "Please, Jess?" Kaela begged.

Ethan joined Kaela, getting on his knees and clasping his hands together, knowing that invoking the right of leader was going to earn him few points with Jess. "Only you can do this _super_ important mission."

"Fine, fine." Jess said, exasperated.

"Don't pretend that you aren't excited to see him again." Kaela chided with a smile, "I know you too well Jess." She sighed and looked at her nails with an air of fake arrogance. Jess gave her a pouty face.

The rest of the day included a lot of waiting around until finally darkness fell. If there was one thing that annoyed Ethan more than anything else, it was that he couldn't go up out in the sunlight very often anymore. He couldn't remember the last time he walked around New York in the day. When at last moonlight appeared, Jess ushered them out of the sewers and up into an alleyway not far from the deserted tennis courts. Ethan felt a pang in his heart as he looked at the empty courts.

Kaela patted his head, his ears flattening and he stared at her grimly. She chuckled, "Are you just remembering the fond moments of almost getting murdered by Karai?" she asked. After she said it she nudged his shoulder. "I was just kidding, Ethan."

"I know, I know. Lead the way, Jess."

That seemed to have perked Jess' mood up and she smiled and began running, climbing her way up the side of the wall of a nearby building and Ethan followed suit. "No fair!" Kaela hissed. "Why can't I be a mutant." Ethan didn't want to hear those words from her mouth, but felt now wasn't the time to have that in depth conversation of why she was wrong. So instead, he ignored it.

They reached the top of the building quickly and then Jess motioned for them to follow and they leaned into their ninja run and began sprinting across and over buildings, landing lightly and rolling on occasion to lighten the larger jumps over the fissures between buildings, as if they were hopping on stones over a giant pond of lights and noise.

The streets began to empty and become more quiet as they progressed down the road into clearly more slum-like areas of New York. Here, very few people walked and many of the lampposts had been broken or the bulbs shattered, plunging the three teenagers into darkness. Finally, Jess stopped and held her finger to her mouth to be quiet. Ethan looked down over the side of the building to see a street with bright LED lights in reds, yellows, and purple.

Several people were wandering around, burly, with tattoos and piercings across their face. "This is Purple Dragon territory." Kaela mouthed to Jess, a frown on her face. Jess nodded and then without explaining, moved from the building and slowly they made their way down together and slipped into a nearby alleyway by a restaurant.

Jess motioned them to a big round window where glowing, dull, yellow light filtered through dirty glass into the alley. She smiled and then nodded to the others before whispering, "He's in there." she pointed.

"Do we have to wait for him to come out?" Ethan asked.

Jess shook her head and then rapped on the glass with her white knuckles. She then ducked out of the way. Ethan and Kaela both gave her questioning looks. "He saw me. He was at a table near the window. He'll come." she explained.

Ethan nodded into the darkness, "Let's go a little deeper into the alley." he said. "I don't want us to be seen anywhere in here. We'll have a fight on our hands for sure." The three slunk a little further into the alleyway until the darkness cloaked them, just as a shadow rounded the corner. In the colorful lights of the streets and near a burned out warehouse, Mako appeared, purple tips and all. He was wearing a long sleeved leather jacket today with studs on the shoulders. He paused at the entrance of the alleyway when he saw that there was more than just one shadow. "Whose there?" he asked, trepidation in his voice.

Kaela came out of the shadows further with Jess. Mako looked relieved at that and then Ethan appeared and he stared at him suspiciously and then back at Jess. "Who are you? Jess' boyfriend?" he sounded ready to start a fight with Ethan.

He snorted. "I'm her brother – Ethan, remember?"

"Wow." Again, Mako looked relieved. "I didn't know you were – y'know – messed up too. No offense."

"Some taken." Ethan replied.

Mako then turned to Kaela, as if he was avoiding Jess' gaze. "So, what are you guys doing here?This isn't necessarily the safest place for you to be – that Shredder dude has everyone out looking for you three."

"We know." Kaela said, folding her arms across her chest. "We have a very specific task that we need your help with."

Mako waited silently as if expecting Kaela to say something. The alleyway went awkwardly silent and then Kaela piped up, her voice a little less confident than it had been before, "Jess. Tell him about it." She retreated a few steps back into the shadows behind Jess

The arctic fox sighed, shoulders slouching and stepped forward, the blackness vanishing from her white fur as she walked further into the yellow glow. She didn't say anything at first and Jess and Mako stood awkwardly, look at anything but each other. The Purple Dragon shifted his feet uncertainly beneath him.

Ethan had never seen him so insecure. As the silence pressed on, Ethan had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing. "Look," Jess finally managed to get out weakly, "We know Shredder is going to do something . . . well, something bad. We don't know what and therefore he don't know how to stop him."

"Mhm."

Jess continued, "But, you could find out for us." She paused and then quickly added, "Please?"

"Sounds like fun." Mako said.

"Really?" Jess' ears perked up and Mako laughed.

"That's pretty cute." he said, winking at her as if Ethan and Kaela weren't there. Again, Ethan almost exploded into a fit of laughter. "Yeah, I'm sick of everything Shredder's doing. When I joined the Purple Dragon's it was great! Ever since he's been involved, it's been crap. I'd be more than happy to give you guys the excuse to pummel him."

"Agreed." Ethan said darkly from the shadows. Even the thought of Shredder brought memories of when the blades had pierced through Master Hamato. He felt the rage begin to boil in his blood but knew he had to keep himself calm. "Will you help us then?" he asked.

Mako nodded, "I told you I would. I'll figure out what is going on and send Jess a text." he smiled back at her. His old self was coming back. "On one condition." he added.

Jess folded her arms across her chest. "Oh?" she asked. "What do you want Mako?" Ethan couldn't tell if Jess was just trying to be mean, or if she really meant to sound so sassy.

"Even though your a fox, I want another date. And this time, I promise not to bring in any arch-nemesis or anything." He grinned, flashing his white teeth.

"It's a deal!" Kaela quickly said.

"What?" Jess snapped.

"We just traded a date for the chance to defeat Shredder once and for all and stop him from taking over the city, I'd say that's pretty awesome of a deal." Kaela continued with a smile and she patted Jess on the head, making Mako chuckle again.

He then turned, moving his hand through his hair casually and then nodded to the restaurant. "I'll get started right away. You three better scram. I'll text you when I figure out what's going on." he then vanished around the corner and back into the light.

Ethan, Jess, and Kaela exchanged looks. "Excellent." Ethan said with a smile. "For once, we may get an upper hand on Shredder. He shouldn't expect us and then when the time is right, we'll take it down for what he did."

The other two gave sharp, solemn nods and then the three burst off into the night to go back home, Jess trying to convince them the whole way that she wasn't happy about the date with Mako. For some odd reason, Ethan had the feeling that she was really trying to convince herself.

Mako stepped back into the restaurant, dousing himself in ugly yellow light. His two buddies were still waiting at the table. "Where were you?" The larger one asked. He had once had black hair, but it had been died platinum blonde. He was tall, broad shouldered and had a tattoo of serpent that wrapped around his neck and up around to the back of his ear.

"With my girl, Trent." he said, sitting back down at the table. It was really only half a lie.

The second friend, Kenta burst into fits of cackling laughter. He was thin, Asian, with a fohawk of jet black hair and a pierced ear that had a long dangling wicked chain that looked like a glimmering dinosaur talon on the end. "You don't have one, Mako." He said, his voice whiny as he wiped away fake tears. "That girl you brought last time totally dumped you."

"Whatever." Mako snapped back. He then turned to them and lowered his voice, looking around at the other Purple Dragon's to make sure that they weren't paying attention to them or listening too closely. "Listen, guys, I need your help."

"If it's about that girl – forget it." Kenta said with a smile leaning his chair back on its hind legs and putting his long, thin arms behind his head, eyes closed.

"It's not about that." Mako said quickly, making his voice quieter and leaning into the table as the sounds of cooking came from the back, steam issuing from under the crack of the kitchen door. "I need to know about about the Foot is gonna try next. They said we were gonna do something soon and I just need to figure it out and tell –."

The door slammed open and Mako jumped, shutting up immediately like he had just been caught at school hitting a freshman. Standing in the doorway was Hun – who Mako had honestly expected – but the person standing next to him, he was not planning on seeing in this part of town ever.

Herma, from his school with horn-rimmed glasses, purple highlights in her hair and the usual plaid skirt that she always wore were unmistakable. She smiled smugly at the group and re positioned her glasses on her nose. The entire restaurant had gone entirely silent and everyone's eyes were on their leader and the new girl.

Hun walked through the crowd of people until he was at the head near the bar where even the barman had gone totally silent, frozen halfway through cleaning a large glass mug. Herma followed him and didn't even look at Mako even though he was the only one from their high school there. Once Hun had reached the front, he turned, hands behind his back, his chest puffed out and his sun glasses glazed in light. "Purple Dragons." he said authoritatively, as if to silence them, but nobody was speaking. "Tonight, we help Master Shredder take the city." he said.

His heart leaping, Mako turned to look at his two friends, Trent and Kenta. They looked back at him worriedly. They obviously knew that this was exactly what he was about to talk to them about. Mako's stomach twisted with a nervousness he wasn't used to. But equally, he was eager – Jess was going to love him for this. And doing it this fast was probably going to earn him points too. Hun continued, "We are going to drive to Shredder's lair right now and together we will go to the New York grid and destroy it." Hun smiled smugly, "With the city in pitch darkness, we can gain control over the grid and it will prove lucrative to us." The crowd began to

Mako's eyes went from Hun to Herma who was standing resolute, shorter than Hun, but she didn't say a word, but watched silently. Trent turned to the other two and whispered, "Is that girl with the Purple Dragons? I haven't seen her before."

Mako shook his head. "She's from my school. A mega nerd. Not really Purple Dragon material if you ask me."

"Well," Kenta said, "Apparently she _is._ Otherwise she wouldn't be standing next to Big Boss."

"Purple Dragons, follow me." Hun then snapped his fingers as if he were training a crowd of dogs instead of the rough crew in front of him. Mako quickly stood up and followed behind Hun and Herma. The others around him pushed at each other, some laughing, others looked excited as they attached a pair of brass knuckles or flipped out a switch blade. As soon as they were out in the cool, night air, Mako grabbed Trent and Kenta by their shirt sleeves and dragged them into the alleyway that just a few moments ago he was standing in talking to Jess and her siblings.

 _I can't believe my luck! This is awesome!_

Mako turned to make sure the crowd was moving.

"Dude, what are you playing at?" Kenta hissed, his rat like face glaring at him.

Trent looked nervously in the direction of the crowd and then inched into the darkness a bit more. "What is this all about?" He asked, his low voice going even lower as he spoke lowly, his eyes shifting nervously towards the window nearby where the yellow light was glowing.

"I'm getting us out of this crap-deal with Shredder." Mako whispered as he pulled out his phone and looked up Jess' number. "He's a total creep – he messed up one of my friends."

"Seriously? This is about that girl!" Kenta snapped. "Forget it! I'm not doin' this!" he grabbed Trent's arm next to him. "C'mon, let's get back to the crowd before Hun knows were gone."

Mako jumped in front of them and held his hands out. "Guys! We've been friends ever since I joined the Purple Dragons! Don't bail on me here." he looked at the two older guys who stared back down at him angrily, but finally, Kenta sighed and turned to Trent.

Trent shrugged. "Hurry." He said. "Call that girl and let's get back to the crowd."

 _Good Enough._

Mako dialed Jess' number and put the phone to his face, glancing back at the crowd that had tapered off and were going down the dark streets, vanishing into the night, the noise of their feet and chatter slowly disappearing. "Mako, please tell me you called for a reason." Jess' voice appeared on the other end of the receiver.

Mako grinned even though she couldn't see it. "I've got news for your girlie." he said. "I've already got the information you need."

"Seriously?" Jess didn't sound convinced.

"It's happening tonight. They are going to go bust up the New York grid and turn out all the lights in New York." he said. It was silent on the other end of the line for several minutes and Kenta gave Mako a dirty look.

"What?" Jess sounded like she was convinced now – although unhappy to be so.

"Yeah!" Mako said. "We are going to Shredder's place right now! That's what is going down, so if you want to do something, then I would go to the grid right now."

"Got it." Jess replied.

"Good luck, Jess. Stay safe."

She hung up.

"Can we go to Shredder's lair now?" Trent asked, his eyes still darting to the window and back.

"Well, well, well."

A new voice entered the alleyway and Mako felt his heart crush in between his ribs from fear. Kenta and Trent's eyes widened and Mako whirled around to see Hun and Herma were standing at the alleyway, Hun's arms folded across his chest. "Look what we've got here." He smiled and the yellow light flashed across his sunglasses.


	14. The Hour of Darkness - Part 2

Episode 13: The Hour of Darkness – Part 2

 ***Note: Alright guys, I'm headed out for a vacation to Illinois, but I didn't want to leave you hanging, so I'll be posting four parts today. This is one of them. That way it will take care of every day I would have posted. We are approaching the turtle entrance I've been waiting so long for! 5/31 I'll post again! Thanks again for anyone still reading.**

When they met with Mako, Ethan didn't imagine that less than an hour later they would be running towards the New York Power Grid. His legs were screaming at him from all the running they were doing today. Jess and Kaela were to his right and left as they rocketed themselves over the alleys below towards the water banks where the power grid was sitting. Last year, Ethan could remember they had taken a school field trip to look at the place and learn about electricity and how it works. If it weren't for that, he wouldn't know where on earth the grid was.

Kaela moved quickly until she was running a few paces ahead of him and turned back to look at him. "Do you think we can stop them with just us? I mean – it sounds like from what Jess said, _all_ of the Purple Dragon's are going to be there. Not to mention, I bet Shredder and his crew are going to be on the front lines of this thing."

"I phoned Sam." Ethan said. "He hopefully will show up with backup." It was difficult to talk with the stitch in his side. The Power Grid was far and Ethan was beginning to get really annoyed with the fact that he and Jess couldn't take the subway anymore. At least, not without attracting a lot of unwanted attention. That would likely lead to them being poked and prodded in a science lab.

Jess caught up to him and Kaela on his other side. "Sam is an incredibly well-trained ninja, but he's not superman. I'm not sure he is going to be able to save us from Shredder's whole private army." Ethan didn't want to agree with Jess aloud, but he already had inside himself. "Well, what else am I supposed to do?" Ethan asked. "We can't just sit back and watch him ruin more people's lives. And besides, if all we get out of this is ending Shredder, then I'm fine with it." Ethan could feel the bitterness that he was afraid of starting to return. He knew that Master Hamato never would approve of such an emotion and so Ethan tried to force it back down like he was eating something horrible.

They were running out of time.

"What are you doing! Let me go you freak!" Mako snapped at the fly that was binding him to the same table he had watched Jess on not that long ago. Panic was beginning to spread through to every nerve ending in his body. This hadn't ended well for Jess. He shook his wrists against the restraints so hard that the banging echoed up through the lab.

Shredder was watching from across the room. Tigerclaw had one of his massive, orange paws on Trent's shoulder's forcing the big, platinum blonde headed Purple Dragon to stay where he was. On the other side was Bradford, the zombie wolf, holding Kenta who looked like he was about to wet himself. He whimpered beneath the huge dog's massive, silver claws. The third person, Mako had never seen before. A beautiful Japanese woman, her long black hair reaching the ground, her eyes staring at him, a smile on her face. The long kimono that she wore was patterned in dark flowers.

"It is a shame for you and your friends that you all allied yourself with the Hamato Clan." Shredder said gravely, not sounding sad at all. "But you will all still be of good use to me." He turned to the fly who was busying himself with a control panel, his gnarly claw punching one of the buttons to allow a flowing red liquid to burst into the glowing green mutagen.

The woman slowly walked over to Mako, her kimono and midnight hair trailing behind her. Mako felt a strange uneasiness come over him as he watched her and he stopped trying to escape, captivated by her unreadable expression and her perfect, white skin. Her long nails reached out and she trailed them along his shoulder, as if comforting him and then she slowly brought her hand up to his head, her fingers moving through his hair. Suddenly her eyes became more intense, more wide, and then she let her hand fall away as she chuckled softly. She turned to Shredder. "This one had an infatuation with one of the three you told me of. That is why he revealed our plans to them."

Shredder turned from Stockman to watch. "What consequence does that have Kitsune?"

The woman known as Kitsune walked away from Mako and he noticed that her feet were bare, white as moonlight. She smiled at Shredder, "It is that kind of oversight that cost you the Hamato Clan's escape. Your worm knows nothing of the heart – only of the brain. In a battle of will, the human soul will always prevail. But when that will is turned against itself . . ." She turned back to Mako, that same, small cunning smile on her face.

"Massster," The fly said, "The mutagen is ready for the large one." he pointed to Trent who immediately tried to back up, but Tigerclaw was strong and kept him where he was.

"NO!" Trent yelled and Mako winced as Tigerclaw practically picked up the big blonde Purple Dragon and half dragged, half carried him to the opening that Jess had been thrown into not long ago. Mako slammed his wrists against the restraints and yelled out in protest, but nobody was listening him, or even looking at him. Kitsune stood in stone silence, her eyes sliding over to watch the distress of Trent with that usual small, uncaring smile on her face. Mako closed his eyes in horror of what was happening to his friend and heard a final plea, a scream, then a splash. He didn't open his eyes. He couldn't. He could hear Kenta whimpering nearby. It was so loud that they were beginning to apex into sobs.

Finally, after hearing the hinges that ejected the victim from the mutagen tank, Mako opened his eyes. He could hear his friend groaning, but could not see what he was now. Shredder nodded to Tigerclaw who slowly descended, using the jet pack on his back, fire pluming from behind him to take him down to the victim below. The mutagen tank slowly began to fill up again and Stockman, the fly, began to busy himself with the buttons on his panel again.

Kenta turned to look at Shredder and Rahzar who held him fast. "Master Shredder," he pleaded, wiping at his nose with the corner of his wrist. "I didn't have anything to do with this! It was all Mako!"

Mako was speechless. These people had been his friends – hadn't they? "Kenta!" He yelled. "What – I thought . . ." He went silent again as despair began to fill him. Perhaps this was what Jess had felt as well. Perhaps something worse.

Shredder didn't seem to be listening to Kenta's pleas in the least and turned away from the young Japanese boy as suddenly Tigerclaw had re-appeared with Trent. Mako felt the breath leave his lungs. His friend's blonde hair hung in locks on his thick, fuzzy skull. Huge pointed and twisted horns protruded from his head. His chest was even larger than before now, with massive shoulders, hands the size of frying pans. An Ox.

"Shredder please—." Kenta clawed at Rahzar's long sharp nails but he was already being dragged by the zombie dog towards the opening of the mutagen tank. It had filled back to the brim and another vial of red liquid appeared from above, carried by a metal arm. It attached to the side and with a thump, the liquid vanished and mixed into the mutagen. "MAKO!" Kenta started to scream. "MAKO! YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" Another second and he vanished over the lip with a final sob and Mako was forced to clench his eyes tight again.

The same splash of mutagen came and the new Ox Trent trembled at the sound. Kenta's sobs became drowned with the sound of mutagen and then the sob transformed into a high pitched squeal that hurt Mako's ears to hear. He was trembling, sweat trickling down his face and he could feel tears stinging at the corners of his eyes.

What had he gotten himself into?

Then, the tank drained again and the sound of a body hitting the metal below echoed into the lab. Shredder leaned over to look down and nodded to Rahzar to copy Tigerclaw's actions in grabbing Kenta. Kitsune however, had turned her piercing eyes to look back at Mako. He froze and felt his stomach begin to churn.

He was next.

Kenta's body was dragged up into light. His pointed features were the same, but his skin had become a light gray, two huge ears appearing on the sides of his head, and attached the under-girth of his arms were long leathery wings. His nails and receded and black claws had sprouted. The earring in his ear had luckily not mutated. When he sobbed again, Mako could see two pointed fangs – a bat.

Shredder slowly turned to face Mako.

"Now it's your turn." he said gravely.

"Wait." Kitsune held up her hand daintily to stop him, the palm of Shredder's armored chest. She glanced back towards the Stockman, all of her movements as fluid and beautiful as water rolling through a stream. Shredder didn't say a word but watched, his expression showing annoyance. "Bug." Kitsune said it politely, although the word was harsh. "I was told that you were able to morph Karai in such a way as to allow her to transform between her human body and her mutated form. Is this true?"

Stockman looked nervously at her, his body twitching as he buzzed under his breath. "Yessss." he finally said with uncertainty.

Kitsune on the other hand, nodded, pleased by the answer. "Mutate this boy in the same manner."

Shredder slammed his fist against the control panel in fury, but Kitsune didn't even flinch, her eyes still on Mako. "No!" Shredder yelled at her, "This boy is the one who should be made to suffer the most, Kitsune! I will not have you undermining my authority in the Foot!"

Kitsune raised an eyebrow. " _Kinishinai de._ " She said softly and Mako wondered what that meant. "The boy will suffer, Saki. Without his human form intact, we will be unable to use him to his full potential. Remember – it is the heart that you must destroy if you are to defeat the Hamato Clan. And this boy is one of the vital arteries."

Mako did not like the sound of this. "Stop talking like I'm not here." He spat at them.

Shredder turned to look back at Stockman, ignoring Mako. "Very well. Proceed."

The sound of button beeps filled the lab, along with Trent's moans and Kenta's sobs. A few moments later, Stockman said, "We are ready Massster Sssshredder."

Tigerclaw and Rahzar both walked towards Mako and he yelled, trying to escape, but there was no hope. Escape wasn't an option anymore.

At long last, Ethan could see the power wires up ahead. The Power Grid loomed before them. Jess and Kaela stopped at the edge of the building and they looked down together. Jess slapped at her tail, as if trying to get it out of her way. "How do you control this thing." she hissed lowly. Kaela chuckled, but Ethan felt her pain. He was still trying to get a hold of his own tail.

The Power Grid hummed with electricity. Large metal boxes sat in all four corners of the grid, huge towers stacked on each one where all the wires were threading like vines. A fence had been placed around the whole perimeter, complete with big yellow: DO NOT ENTER signs. The whole place was littered with stone walls, colander like power generators and wires that crisscrossed in every which direction to make a maze of hazardous electrical wires. "Look there." Kaela pointed down to their right. The fence had a huge hole cut into it, the barbed wire bent out of the way and several dark shadows were moving through.

The Purple Dragons.

"Let's take them down. But move cautiously. We need to know if Shredder is here before he knows that we are." With that, he jumped off from the building and clawed his way down towards the ground level. Kaela moved around the other way so she could climb down the fire-escape. Jess followed after Ethan, using her long claws a little more cautiously than Ethan did. At last, Ethan's padded feet hit the ground and he slid against the wall to ensure that he wasn't seen.

Jess stood next to him, her breath quiet against the side of his face, blowing at his fur. Kaela reached the ground next, her weapon already out. "There are only five of them. Six if you include Hun." Kaela informed them. Ethan nodded gratefully and then motioned for them to move.

Pulling his naginata out and avoiding the electric wires strewed above them, Ethan came up right behind one of them. But by the time the huge Purple Dragon heard his feet, it was too late. With a precise swing, Ethan slammed it across the backside of his knees and watched him drop with a yell and with a final smack to the side of his head, he went silent. "What is this?" Hun snapped, turning, but already another one of the Purple Dragons had slammed into one of the power generators and went still as a blue ribbon snatched him backward. Kaela landed gracefully, snatching her dart from the air and then straightened with a smile. Jess swung the handles of her kama's into the shoulders of a third and he yelled only once before crumpling. Two others had backed away with cries of worry until they were hiding behind Hun who Ethan assumed was glaring at them from behind his sunglasses.

"I don't know if you've realized this yet, but sunglasses are for when the sun is out." Kaela said.

"Hmph!" Hun snapped. "Take them down."

The two jumped out from behind Hun, fists flailing like a windmill.

Kaela and Jess ducked out of the way from a particularly huge one, but he brought himself straight into the power generator and with a final slam into his ribs from Kaela's dart, he was on the ground. The other didn't even try after that – but turned the other way and ran. "Come back here you coward!" Hun cried after him.

"Maybe we won't need Sam after all." Kaela said.

Hun snorted and then raised his hand and motioned to them with his hand, making Ethan feel like snorting from laughter. "You planning on taking down the whole New York City power grid by yourself?" Ethan asked.

Throwing his sunglasses off, Hun laughed, "You think these fools are the only Purple Dragon recruits here? Already we are shutting down the power, you mindless animal." Ethan jumped forward and slammed his naginata at Hun but the martial artist blocked it expertly with his palm and then swung his booted leg up and brought it back down on Ethan's shoulder.

He yelped and fell to his knee but Hun's leg didn't follow as the bolt twisted around Hun's leg and she yanked, throwing him off balance with a cry. Jess' knee came up to meet him and he spat, flecks of blood on his lip. "You ingrate!" he cried, his voice going high pitched and he jumped over Ethan and rocketed forward, his leg coming in contact with Jess' stomach and she doubled over. Kaela ducked out of the way of Hun's continued assault and then with a swing of her ribbon, threw him to the ground, the dart making a sickening crack against his shoulder blade.

"We're done." Kaela helped Jess up as Ethan stood, the three surrounding Hun.

The panic in his eyes immediately dissolved and then he smiled.

Ethan raised an eyebrow. "You should start talking Hun, or we will knock you out cold and get answers from you at our lair."

"I don't think so." he said, his eyes looking past all of them and suddenly, the fur on the back of Ethan's neck stood on end and he turned to see who was watching them.

Shredder stood on one of the power generators.

Next to him was someone Ethan hadn't seen before.

A woman – more beautiful and regal that Ethan had ever seen before. She looked familiar – likely from all the beautiful murals of Japanese women he had seen in text books. She wore a long kimono, the folds of black and red spilling over the side of the power generator as if she had staged it to look that beautiful. Her raven hair cascaded down her back and to the ground, a crystal comb keeping it in place. In her hand was a fox mask, patterned in red and white designs.

Not even Jess had anything to say and the three stared in awe.

Shredder nodded to Hun, "Make sure the power grid is destroyed." he commanded and Hun scampered off.

The woman next to Shredder chuckled. " _Ano kodomotachi wa omae no hanashita teiki daro ka?"_ Ethan knew it was Japanese the second he heard it, but had no idea what it was that she had said. "Yes." Shredder replied solemnly, his cape blowing in the wind, the moonlight glancing off the blades on his shoulders and the ones that protruded from his gauntlet. His eyes were like fire, staring down at them. The woman chuckled again, her voice sounding like a summer breeze, fluttering through the air. " _Sore Jya, watakushi ni ojamashinaide."_ She suddenly paused as her eyes fell on Kaela and her mouth fell open slightly, her long fingers going up to her lips in surprise that broke all the calm air around her. Then she burst into laughter, this time filled with mirth.

"You have seen them before, have you?" Shredder asked.

Ethan turned to look at Kaela, but she was just as confused as Ethan and she shrugged her shoulders at him. "Oh yes." The woman said. "But not for a long time. You seem to have forgotten, children. Allow me to remind you," Her Japanese accent was beautiful and almost made her English sound more elegant. "I am called Kitsune."

Jess seemed to have finally gotten her voice back, "A-and you think you can actually fight in that dress?" She asked. "Both of you come down here so we can get rid of that smile." She pointed up at Kitsune with her kama and Ethan still stood in stunned silence, an odd feeling growing in his heart. _We have seen her before . . . but where?_

But all of that left as Ethan looked up at Shredder and he felt rage boil in him again. "SHREDDER!" He yelled. "I'll make you pay for what you did to Master Hamato!"

"I don't have time for petty threats." Shredder hissed and then he turned to Kitsune.

She nodded to Shredder. "You will not be fighting us children. Come on out my adorable servants."

Suddenly from the light, a figure stepped forward.

"Mako?" Jess said in horror.

The Purple Dragon emerged, his skin white, the purple highlights on the tips of his hair were familiar, but he looked terribly ill. "A brain worm." Ethan said worriedly.

"Jess." He muttered, his arms trembling as he stepped closer.

"Mako." Jess stepped forward, her arms out as if to embrace him, but he held his hand out before she could come any closer.

"Stay away from me." he said. "Jess, you need to run."

"Mako, what are you talking about?"

Kitsune suddenly reached her hand out over Mako and her eyes widened, intensity appearing in her features, something close to fury. "Mako." She said lowly, "All of this has happened because of her."

"What are you saying?" Jess backed away, glaring up at Kitsune, "No it's not!"

But Mako wasn't listening to Jess, his eyes had gone wide as he looked into space. Ethan stared in horror as Kitsune continued to speak. "All the pain you have suffered is because of that girl. You selflessly gave over and over again to her, risked even your own life. Yet, she judges you. She only knows you as a low-life, a criminal. You are nothing to her but a means to an end. She only wants to get to her enemies." Mako had put his hands over his face and began to shake his head as if trying to get rid of a fly that buzzed around his head.

Jess went to run at him but Kaela and Ethan grabbed her arms to stop her. "She's lying to you! Why are you believing her!"

Kitsune chuckled, her features turning back to their gentle features and she smiled. "He doesn't have a choice now, child." She then looked down as Shredder laughed, "Mako. You must destroy her."

Mako then looked up. "Yes." he said, his eyes were pitch black and Jess gasped in horror. "Jessica must die." Suddenly his hands were morphing, the skin peeling backward to reveal huge black claws with long purple streaks running down them. Slashing through the back of his pants and protruding tall, arching over his body was a huge tail, patterned in the same colors, a barb on the end like a –

"A scorpion mutant." Kaela hissed under her breath.

Then Mako lunged with a vicious snarl, the purple tips on his hair flashing under the moonlight.


	15. The Hour of Darkness - Part 3

Episode 13: The Hour of Darkness – Part 3

 ***Note: Alright guys, I'm headed out for a vacation to Illinois, but I didn't want to leave you hanging, so I'll be posting four parts today. This is one of them. That way it will take care of every day I would have posted. We are approaching the turtle entrance I've been waiting so long for! 5/31 I'll post again! Thanks again for anyone still reading.**

 _SMASH! SMASH! SMASH!_

The three yelped and backed out of the way as the huge pincer from Mako's stony looking tail slammed into the ground, shaking it beneath their feet and causing electric voltage to fly in every direction. "Mako!" Jess plead, dodging another strike and flinging out of the way, her back hitting into the metal and crushing her tail against it.

"Stop trying to reach him – there's something wrong with him!" Kaela called, flinging her ribbon dart. It twirled through the air, grabbing near the top of Mako's tail and she yanked. Feeling the motion, Mako flipped around and lunged at Kaela, his pincers cutting where her throat had been only a second ago.

Ethan wasn't concerned with Mako. His eyes burned and he lunged with a yell onto the green power generator and flung his naginata as hard as he could towards Shredder. He hit the end out of his way with ease. Ethan turned and struck at Kitsune. The blade for several moments looked like it was hurtling through the air to pierce her heart and Ethan expected to see red, but instead, the point of his weapon rebounded, as if it had hit a solid wall and Kitsune watched him with interest. "What the –!" Ethan cried.

"You will find that I am not so easily dispatched, _doubutsu_." Her voice was soft and deadly. "Kenta, remove him from my sight. I'm eager to see how well he can fight."

 _Kenta?_ Ethan thought wildly and then, a shadow appeared in the sky. For a moment he only saw huge leathery wings and then suddenly he was slammed off the power generator and crushed into the ground. Air burst from his chest and he felt weight on his sternum. A shriek sounded just above him and a flash of fangs appeared. Before they could pierce him, he flipped himself up and slammed the figure off of him.

It was another mutant. This one had a dangling earring like a fang, patterns of purple up the sides of his arms where he likely had tattoos. "Look what has happened to me!" He hissed, his thin arms scraping against the ground, his wings folding back behind him, his voice whiny. "You will all pay for what has happened to me!" There was no clarity in this bats eyes.

Suddenly, everyone paused.

An odd ringing sound appeared in the air.

Kitsune and Shredder looked up towards the sky.

With a crash and a shower of electricity, the hum of voltage vanished and the lights of New York City went out into total darkness. Ethan could see fine still, and he knew that Jess was going to be okay – but his worry immediately settled on Kaela. "Kaela!" he called over the sound of Shredder's laughter. He had succeeded in destroying the power grid. _Not good!_ Ethan jumped to his feet and with a spin, kicked the bat across the face and he fell backward, gagging as he did so.

"I can't see!" Kaela called.

Then suddenly, Kaela was screaming. Ethan spun as he sprinted towards Kaela. Mako's jabbing stinger had struck her near the shoulder and with a sickening _squelch!_ It came out again, ready for another jab at her.

"MAKO, NO!" Jess slammed into his side, kama's falling to the ground and the two crumbled to the ground.

Before Ethan could reach them, and for the second time that day, he was thrown off his feet by sudden force and felt his back skid against the ground until the power generator stopped his slide with a hard bump to the shoulder. A giant ox had appeared from the maze of wires and cords. He snorted angrily, his huge horns bent down to impale Ethan against the generator.

"Shame." Kitsune muttered. Ethan looked up to see that she was looking down at him. "I had so hoped that you would have put on a good show for me, _chisana panda."_ The ox bellowed and burst forward towards him. Ethan jumped out of the way just in time, his naginata hanging loosely in his hands. He was beginning to feel dizzy again from the two impacts he had taken, but if he didn't recover soon, he was dead. The ox was preparing for another charge.

Jess gripped Mako around the middle and would not let him go. He screamed and writhed for a few moments and for a moment, she was sure that she was about to feel a sharp jab in her spine, but then suddenly his claws were vanishing back into his hands, his tail slipping out of sight and with a crunch of bones, vanishing. "Mako?" Jess didn't let him go, didn't look up, but kept her head close to his chest.

"Jess?" Mako whispered, his voice trembling. "Jess, you need to run."

"No." Jess said. "You need to run."

Mako nodded, sweat dripping from his face. "Find me." he whispered.

Jess let go and jumped to her feet, screaming as she hurled a fistful of shurikans at Kitsune. They bounced off around her, but it gave just enough time for Mako to slip away and vanish into the darkness, panting as he went.

Shredder yelled, "NO! DO NOT LET ANYONE ESCAPE!"

" _Damare!"_ Kitsune snapped. "Kenta! Trent! _Mako o mitsukenasai!"_ The moment she had spoken the words, the two turned, their eyes clouded over by an odd, distance and vanished into the darkness, chasing after the Purple Dragon.

Ethan reached Kaela and fell to his knees. She was cradling her shoulder and tears were pouring down her face. "I'm fine." She managed to say, "It's just the venom – it burns so much." she gulped down a sob and wiped at her face, getting to her feet and gritting her teeth.

"Kaela." Ethan murmured worriedly. He then turned to Shredder and Kitsune who watched from their perch. "Shredder!" Ethan said loudly. "Come down here and I'll take you! One on one! Let's end this crap now!"

"You are beneath me, panda." he hissed, his voice echoing in the metal, the darkness billowing around him. Kitsune had become calm again.

"No, Shredder!" Ethan yelled again, "You are beneath _everyone around you!_ Master Hamato, Master Splinter, _everyone_ has more honor than you!" he could tell that he was striking nerves. Shredder was growling behind his mask and he jumped down from the perch, throwing his cape away.

"I'll end this quickly, boy." He said.

But before either of them charged at one another, the loud sound of sirens broke through the sky. New lights were joining. At first, red and blue could only be seen on the horizon, and then suddenly, hundreds of lights were flashing in every direction. "Saki, we must flee." Kitsune said.

Shredder didn't say another word but ran, Kitsune already vanishing into the darkness like a shadow that had never been there. Ethan turned and a flare appeared, the red light dancing in every direction. The face of Sam appeared next to it.

"Sam!" Ethan, Jess and Kaela said in unison. He was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts for a change and Ethan felt that he looked entirely different in this outfit.

"You'll want to get out of here quick!" Sam said. "The police will be here in just a few seconds." Ethan nodded and gave Sam a thumbs up to thank him. The three then turned and ran, vanishing into the dark and back down into the familiarity of the sewers.

"You powers are useless!" Shredder pounded his fist against his chair in fury, causing Bradford, Xever, Tigerclaw, Zeck, and Storengo to all flinch as they stood at either side of the massive cement throne raised above them.

Kitsune however, did not flinch. Instead, her stare became pointed as she looked up at Shredder. "Do not trifle with me, Saki." She said quietly, but with the deadly accuracy of a poison dart. "I am not your servant and you will do well to remember it."

Shredder growled under his breath but did not say another word. "Not only did we fail to overcome the Power Grid, but those three Hamato fools got away. On top of it all, Karai has not returned in days from her mission." his fist was trembling.

"Patience, Oroku Saki." Kitsune muttered, "My magic is temporary when I do not have a lengthy amount of time with my subjects. That boy, Mako was only able to escape because your hasty attack did not allow me enough time to cut and retie the cords of his heart."

Slowly standing, Shredder turned to look at her, his arms behind his back, his voice trembling from the rage that seemed to emanate off of him and cause his servants to look away. "Then what do you suggest we do to remedy this, Kitsune?" he asked once he was able to control his voice enough not to yell at her.

Kitsune smiled at him with her usual cunning smile. "I have already calculated this, Saki." She said quietly, "Kenta and Trent are downstairs, bound and silent in their prisons. I will have sufficient time with them. We will send them to find Mako and Karai. All will be taken care of in time." She then narrowed her eyes at him, her pencil thin eyebrows arching into a glare. "But, my magic does come at a price."

Shredder crossed his arms across his chest. "What is it that I could offer you, Kitsune? You have lived ten lifetimes."

Chuckling, Kitsune put her fingers up to her lip, the kimono sleeve covering the lower half of her face like a curtain and then she looked up at Shredder, her eyes filled with fire. "When the chance arises, those three Hamato children will be given to me alive. They will join the Foot Clan as my servants."

Shredder nodded. "It is a deal."

Ethan blinked blurrily at the television screen. It was near one in the morning and the news fuzzed in front of him. He had never felt so tired in his life. Jess lay on bean bag next to him, eyes closed, snoring. Kaela lay on the bed, her shirt was half off, looking more like a toga and a bunch of bandages had been wrapped tightly around the puncture wound that she had received. Luckily the effects of the venom had worn off. It wasn't deadly poison like Karai's. The thought of Karai made his body hurt and so he turned on his side on the bean bag to try and rid himself of thoughts of her wandering the sewers alone. Or perhaps captured by Shredder again and put under something much worse than the Brain Worm. Ethan could remember the look in Mako's black eyes. It was the same look in the Ox and the Bat. But it was not the same look that Jess had when the brain worm was messing with her. That time, Jess had vanished completely. It was like she had become a different person. But Mako had still been Mako when he attacked them and Ethan knew it had something to do with Kitsune.

The witch was burned in his mind. She was someone from their past, that was undoubtedly true. But who she was, Ethan couldn't even begin to fathom. He wracked his brain, but it only made him more tired as he did so. He turned on his side again as the news returned from a long commercial break.

"We bring you more startling and odd news and some answers concerning today's blackout from downtown New York today!" The man was saying grandly with flowing blonde hair that looked like it had been gelled too much. "Late tonight, there was a disturbance at the city power grid. Several police officers claim that mutant animals were involved again! We urge all citizens to be on the look out for any suspicious activity, and not to confront any of these dangerous animal mutants." Ethan hit the power button, not wanting any more stress than what he was already feeling.

 _Great!_ He thought to himself. _Now we are going to have an army of New Yorkers trying to kill us for the power on their satellite cutting out for an hour._ He moaned and turned on his stomach, stuffing his face into the beans in the bag. All he could hope for, was that the turtles would show up sooner rather than later.

This was his final thought before slipping into the blackness of his dreams, his eyes closing and his limbs going limp, losing the fight against sleep.

Ethan was human again.

Immediately when he opened his eyes and looked at the huge white arch of Washington Square Park and felt the flesh on his hands, he knew he was in the same dream.

"Here we are again." Jess said with a hint of aggravation. The three didn't waste time and Ethan checked mentally in his head everything that was happening.

The triangular space ships.

The amber light.

The huge Black Hole Weapon being placed on the ground.

The turtles jumping out to stop them.

It was at this time that the three of them ran to the park bench and hid behind it, just as they did last time, and they watched from their spot, weaponless and helpless as the turtles fought against the huge dinosaurs. Triceratons was what one of them had called themselves. Then, just like last time, they began to lose. Casey Jones was thrown to the ground. Bishop – the strange Kraang that seemed to be helping them was blasted by the huge Triceraton guns and fell tot he ground, still. Michelangelo cried out for him and a second later, before the turtle had his head blasted off, a shurikan flew form the darkness.

Hamato Yoshi had shown up again, just like last time. "We heard you might need some assistance." He said, the horde of other mutants and April appearing from the Washington arch as a car flew into view and smashed the nearest Triceratops. The huge crocodile Leatherhead, the giant turtle with a jagged black shell, the gecko with a skateboard, the pile of trash with a face, the monkey with the helmet and the pigeon with seemingly no brain. Ethan counted them all off. In April's hand was a fan weapon – Ethan never knew she could fight.

"Kick their Jurassic." Michelangelo said, just like last time, and the battle was renewed against the Triceratons. The turtles moves were strikingly similar to that of their own they had learned from Master Hamato. Casey, armed with roller skates, threw several hockey pucks to the ground. "Goongala!" He cried, hitting them with his hockey stick. As soon as they hit a nearby Triceratops, they exploded in plumes of red and black.

After Hamato Yoshi took out three Triceratops at once with his chain weapon, he straightened, his rat ears perked up. "We must stop the Black Hole weapon from being triggered."

"Slash, Leatherhead, take that machine down now!"

A second later, just like before, Leatherhead was thrown down by one of the massive creatures as Slash repeatedly slammed his huge, black, spiked mace against the Black Hole Weapon. It grazed off without so much as a scratch. Ethan knew what was coming next. More pillars of amber light appeared and a massive Triceraton appeared, his feet made of metal, his maw covered with another long silver plate to hide some sort of disfigurement. He grabbed the monkey and threw him against the ground his helmet sliding against the ground. Throwing a tiny metal device, both the monkey and the huge turtle that Leonardo had called Slash were imprisoned in bubbles made of crimson. "This battle is over. You have all lost." He put his arms behind his back as Leatherhead equally got sucked away into a bubble.

"LEATHERHEAD!" Michelangelo jumped forward but the metal mawed Triceraton snatched him from the air.

"Foolish little one, you are coming with me." A second later, the pillar of light appeared around them and the two of them vanished as Raphael cried for his brother along with Hamato Yoshi. They were gone, just like last time.

And just like last time, Casey Jones was the next to get trapped in one of the bubbles. "Casey!" April cried, but she was being dragged away by Raphael. "I'll come back for you!" The whole crowd of mutants that had not been trapped were vanishing through the white arch, flanked by statues and then were gone into the night, leaving Ethan, Jess and Kaela alone again with the Triceratons and their new prisoners. The Monkey, Leatherhead, Slash, and Casey Jones floated a few inches from the ground, trapped.

This was where the dream had ended last time – only this time, it didn't end.

"Now what?" Kaela whispered nervously. "Should we try and get those guys free?"

Jess ignored what Kaela said and grabbed Ethan by the shoulder. He looked down at her, still surprised to see her human features again. "Ethan, I think that Black Hole thing is the Heart of Darkness." she said. "I think that is what Master Hamato wanted us to get rid of."

 _So, are we seeing the future?_ Ethan wondered to himself. If that were the case, would he not be a Red Panda and Jess a fox? Working this out was beginning to hurt his head. Ethan slowly leaned back down until they were all hidden from the view of the giant dinosaurs. They waited for several long moments and Ethan looked around curiously. The dream had not yet ended and here they sat. "Are we supposed to do something?" he wondered aloud to the others.

Jess and Kaela peaked their heads up over the edge of the bench to look. The Triceratons were still plugging away at the Black Hole weapon while others, still carrying the huge guns in their hands, patrolled around the outer edge of the park. The fountain splashed ominously in the quiet, accompanied by only the occasional beep from the touch screens that the Triceratons were working on. "Maybe we are supposed to save the ones in those bubble things." Kaela suggested, pointing at Casey's which was the nearest.

The four trapped prisoners were whispering to one another and then went back into solemn silence. Casey's eyes kept trailing over to the guards, the skull mask balanced on the top of his head. "Without weapons, I don't know how smart that is going to be." Ethan muttered quietly. "Those things only have to punch us once and we'd be out."

"So, what do we do?" Jess asked.

"For now, we wait." Ethan replied.

And that is exactly what they did. The Triceratons continued to work and they sat for several long moments, staring at one another nervously. Occasionally Ethan would stick his head up to check but nothing had changed and the dream hadn't ended. "Alright." Ethan said, exasperated after what had to have been twenty minutes or so. "We obviously are supposed to make something happen. So, here's the plan. We are going to go around back the other way. One of us needs to distract the Triceratons somehow."

"Triceratons?" Jess asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's what they called themselves. The Triceraton Empire." Ethan said back with a shrug. "I dunno! I don't make this stuff up." Ethan checked after hearing the sound of footsteps, but nobody appeared. "Next, we will . . ." He paused. He had heard a girls voice, and it sounded an awful lot like April. Jess and Kaela joined him and they stuck their faces up over the park bench.

One of the Triceratons spoke. "The timer is repaired." He said, his voice as gruff as the others and he backed away from the machine, a tiny timer had appeared. "This planet has mere nextons to live." Suddenly more Triceratons appeared in several large amber pillars of light.

Ethan turned back to the others, "We better improvise and do this quick. That looks like a timer for the weapon and I don't want to see what happens if it goes off."

"Sounds good." Kaela nodded in agreement and the three slowly turned to stand.

"Duck down!" Jess grabbed Ethan and Kaela's shirt and dragged them to the ground.

"Kaela, what are you—." Ethan began but Kaela pointed, eyes wide. Ethan turned back around. Figures had emerged from the White Arch. Rocksteady and Bebop were the first. Then Tigerclaw and Rahzar. Finally, Shredder and, Ethan couldn't believe his eyes – April and Hamato Yoshi were with him.

"Now I'm confused." Ethan said slowly.

"Now?" Jess asked, her voice thick with sarcasm.

The whole group attacked the Triceratons, seemingly out of nowhere. _Why are they working together?_ Ethan wondered as April began slamming one of the triangular contraptions, freeing Casey Jones. He fell to the ground and said something to April with a relieved smile on his face. But Ethan could see that Triceratons had noticed her and were gaining, their guns raised.

Ethan made a motion to help, but Tigerclaw appeared first and fired his guns, the bullets transforming to ice that formed over the barrel. "Quickly, run!" He shouted to April. Ethan stood stunned. _Tigerclaw just freakin' helped someone!_ The sound of the timer could be heard over the sound of yells and hollers as Shredder and Hamato Yoshi worked together to silence three Triceratons who fell to the ground in defeat.

He turned to look at his two sisters who were watching with mouths agape at the craziness that was happening in front of them. Nothing made sense to Ethan anymore. "Why are they helping each other?" He asked aloud, but more to himself than to his sisters.

One of the huge Triceratons fell to the ground and slammed over the top of Hamato Yoshi who struggled out from underneath the big monsters hand. "Hurry Saki! We have no time!" He called as he finally got back to his feet. Hamato Yoshi began sprinting towards the Black Hole weapon, hand outstretched as Shredder followed close behind, catching up from behind.

Suddenly Ethan could remember the smell of smoke, the sound crackling fire, and the look of Master Hamato's face when Shredder killed him – and he knew exactly what was about to happen. Kaela opened her mouth to cry out and Ethan felt the world slow as he watched Shredder finally catch up to Hamato Yoshi and the two blades on his gauntlet slammed into his back, shoving through and piercing out from his chest.

The rage that Ethan felt inside him burst into a bonfire and he felt his body tremble as Hamato Yoshi collapsed to the ground, Shredder standing over him. "NO!" The turtles cried in unison. April screamed a moment later and Ethan felt himself get thrown back as if by an invisible wind and he slammed into the dewy grass behind him with Kaela and Jess.

A loud final ringing sound echoed around Washington Square Park.

The Black Ring levitated into the air, separating apart and a huge black infinite void appeared and like a vacuum began to suck up everything on the ground. Ethan gazed up at the machine in horror as white and black blended together with purple and a deafening roar of wind being thrown around them echoed in his ears. He was lifting up off the ground and he grabbed at Kaela and Jess. Their hands met and they flew upward towards the black and white. "NO!" Ethan cried and before he closed his eyes and felt the feeling of nothingness behind him, he saw something pearly white appearing from the sky . . .

Then he was waking up again, the dream still filling his mind and the feeling of nothingness that was too familiar turned his stomach. Kaela and Jess were groaning next to him. Jess flipped up, holding her head, but Kaela stay on the couch, holding her wound. "Guys." Kaela finally said when he was able to speak again, "I think . . . that was our past." he said. "That actually happened to us."

Jess gulped, "And somehow we have a second chance."

Ethan nodded, "This time, we stop the Heart of Darkness."


	16. Enter Dimension X - Part 1

Episode 14: Enter Dimension X – Part 1

 ***Note: Alright guys, I'm headed out for a vacation to Illinois, but I didn't want to leave you hanging, so I'll be posting four parts today. This is one of them. That way it will take care of every day I would have posted. We are approaching the turtle entrance I've been waiting so long for! 5/31 I'll post again! Thanks again for anyone still reading.**

Ethan and Jessica walked through the sewers together now. Kaela was once again away at school. The cool weather had settled in and the sewers were chilly. It was times like this that Ethan felt thankful for his fur coat. It was like a warm blanket around him. Searching for the turtles was beginning to feel more desperate. Ethan's mind felt like it was at war constantly. The thoughts of missing Karai raged against the thoughts of the Black Hole Weapon that – as far as he knew – could go off anytime from later today to years from now. The stress that he felt was mounting and still he felt the constant feeling that they were falling short in everything. Their training had fallen behind schedule and that was something that he personally held himself responsible for.

Also, lurking amid the swamps of his mind was the image of Kitsune with her smug smile and her familiarity. The references to their past had sparked his interest and once more he began meditating back to his earliest memories.

Realizing that he was lost in his memories, he was woken back to real life by the sound of swishing water as he moved. He glanced over at Jess. He could still not get over how odd it was that she was a mutant like him. Her fur was pure white, and the fox-like sly features matched her incredibly well. The green bandanna was tied around her face and looked stark against her fur. Her tail was much larger and bushier than Ethan's own stripped one and her eyes had changed to an almost golden color. Yet, somehow, she looked the same as before she was mutated.

He could hardly imagine the trauma of being morphed by Shredder. At least Ethan could pay his off as an accident. Jess wasn't so lucky. She had a grim expression on her face and Ethan knew that it was something much deeper than just their lack of success in finding the turtles. "So." Ethan said, trying to get circulation in their conversation, "How is the sewer life treating you?" he tried to add a little humor into his voice.

Her smile was faint in reply but Jess turned to look at him as they walked through the sewer sludge. "It's okay." She finally said, her voice distant. Ethan felt that he knew exactly what she really was feeling and thinking and it certainly wasn't that.

Mustering up the courage to touch a sensitive subject, Ethan said, "Are you thinking about Mako?"

Jess looked away again and cleared her throat, mustering what looked like a forced smile. It was much more of a grimace. "Nope! Just thinking about all the crazy stuff with the Black Hole thing. Geez, I hope that we find the turtles soon. I mean – if all of that is going to go down sometime, it would be nice to have their help." Jess looked around the sewer as if the moss covered stones and dripping muddy water suddenly had become interesting.

Moving a little closer to her, he nudged her shoulder with his own. "I know when you're lying, Jess." he said coyly. "You do it to me _all_ the time. You could say I'm an expert at discovering Jess-lies now." he grinned. "Mako will be okay."

Jess shook her head, "I dunno, I mean – I don't care. It's because of him that I got mutated, so I suppose it's only fair that he gets mutated too."

"You don't mean that."

Jess heaved a sigh and looked away again, busying herself with tightening the green bandanna around her head and under her ears. They resumed silence for a few more moments and Ethan's mind turned back to Karai. "Y'know, Jess," he said, "You and I are in very similar situations."

"Oh?" Jess asked, sounding only half-interested in what he was about to say.

"Yeah," Ethan continued, "We both have crushes on people that are on the wrong side. We both like mutants even though they are super dangerous and want to kill us every time they see us. Heck, they both even change back and forth and have venom! It's the same!" he turned to smile at Jess and see her reaction.

She laughed at that as they turned down one of the nearby alleyways and continued through the soaking wet into deeper and darker tunnels. "Yeah, we definitely both like psycho paths. But I didn't kiss Mako. You totally kissed Karai."

"I was trying to save her!" Ethan said defensively.

"That sounds like a terrible Disney movie plot, Ethan." Jess smiled honestly and Ethan felt a deep level of accomplishment, even if it was at his own expense. "As a matter of fact, I think it is!" Jess added.

"Hey, now." Ethan shot back. "That last fight we had at the power grid, you gave Mako that _long, lingering_ hug and used the power of _love_ to turn him back into his human form." Ethan shoved at Jess, a grin on his own face, " _That_ sounds like a bad Disney movie. Or a super cheesy comic book." The two continued to walk together, laughing as they went and for a solid moment, neither of them felt worried about the Black Hole, Karai, or Mako.

Jess brought their focus back. "So, what do you think of Kitsune?" She asked. "When we fought a while back, she made it sound like she knew us. Did you recognize her?" She sounded doubtful but when Ethan nodded she gaped at him and said, "Really? She didn't look familiar at all to me."

Nodding again, Ethan said, "Yeah, I feel like I know here, but from what or how, I have no idea." he could still remember her cunning small smile and her fiery eyes. "But, I was thinking, and remember when Sam told us that his parents were killed by a witch that was working for Shredder?"

Jess' eyes widened. "Yeah, I do remember that!" She said, obviously with the same realization that Ethan had alluded to. "That means she probably is the one that did it!"

Suddenly, Jess yelped and fell forward, nearly face planting in the sludge but she managed to grab onto Ethan's shoulder belt and stopped herself, Ethan bracing himself against the wall. "Jess, what the heck?" he turned to look at her as she straightened up, but her face was turned to the murky waters where the corner of a box as floating out through the filth. "What is that?" Ethan asked.

The two slowly made their way over to it and looked down suspiciously. The water had damaged much of the box, but it appeared to have once been colored green. Jess leaned down and slowly lifted it out of the water with two of her black claws to ensure she didn't have full on contact with it. "Mazes and Mutants." Jess read the sloppy, water-damaged words on the cover. "Some kind of board game?" she concluded with uncertainty.

"Huh." Ethan said, taking a look at the odd cover. He leaned and slowly worked out a message in the corner of the box. "Includes the campaign: Attack of the Monkey Goblins." he laughed at it and shrugged, "Sounds like some weird role playing game." Jess dropped it back into the water.

They slowly continued their trip, but stopped again when Ethan's cellphone rang. He pulled it out of his pants pocket to see that it was Sam. Ethan eagerly picked it up after showing Jess who it was. She stood close to him and leaned her head in to hear. Ethan put it up to his ear at the top of his head and pressed the green button. "Hello?" Ethan said, his ear twitching from being touched by the cool plastic of the phone.

"Ethan?" Sam asked. "How is the search going for you guys?"

"Pretty good!" Ethan replied, and then he re-thought about the question, "Well, we haven't found anything." he added grimly.

"Ah." Sam said back, "Well, I have been doing some serious hunting and ran into some crazy stuff – but that's a story for another time. I think that most of my sources are pointing to the Kraang. They may know where to find Hamato Yoshi and the turtles. They seem to know a lot about them. They also seem pretty interested in one of the students at the school: April O'Neil."

"Yeah," Ethan agreed, "We've heard a little bit about that. If you can link Hamato Yoshi to them, then I'm down. What is the plan?"

Sam paused for a moment and for a moment, Ethan could hear wind. He was running somewhere. Then he returned to the phone. "I'm going to do some spying and see if I can find some Kraang bases."

Ethan turned to Jess with a smile on his face. Things might be finally falling into place. "Do you need backup? We can do it!" Ethan quickly said.

"I might." Sam replied quickly, "I may be calling you sometime soon to get some assistance. Could be today, but definitely this week."

"We'll be ready."

"Good."

Sam then hung up. Ethan didn't even have a chance to discuss with Sam about the Black Hole weapon, but doubted the ninja would believe him, or be enthusiastic to look into that too. Ethan slipped his phone back into his pocket.

Kaela spun on her back heel, doing a final twist of her dance routine, the floodlights from above felt like fire on her skin and she could feel aggravating, twisting nerves in her shoulder where she had been stabbed by mutant version of Mako's scorpion tail. She went low for the final pose before the song would end when suddenly her shoulder twinged and she stumbled. Trying to recover, she pulled out her hand and shakily moved into the final pose, the song ending a little prematurely.

Feeling disappointed, Kaela looked nervously over at her teacher who was on the stage, wearing a slim fit black one piece and leggings, her hair done up into a bun. "Not bad." She said. "But Kaela, you come to class with an injury half of the time. Are you doing okay?"

 _Sorry, I was just trying to stop an army of mutants and gang members, led by a ninja warrior and Japanese witch from destroying the power grid the other day. I'll make sure to focus more on my dancing._ She thought sarcastically as she grunted and got back up to her feet, the other girls in the class giving her questioning looks. "Yeah, sorry Mrs. Kelly." Kaela replied, rubbing at the bandages on her shoulder. "I had to have a surgery." she tried not to make any eye contact with the girls over in the corner of the stage.

Mrs. Kelly looked at her with concern. "The rest of you are free to go, Kaela, can I speak to you alone for a moment?"

Kaela felt her heart beat quicken as the other girls quickly slunk away and she was left alone with her teacher. _I'm about to be cut, I just know it._ She thought miserably, trying not to let it show in her face. If she was getting cut, she feared she would cry in front of her and Kaela was not going to let that happen. Her teacher walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulder with a grim smile. _Great. I spend all of my energy trying to save the world and help my family not fall apart and here I am losing just about the only thing I have left that's mine._ She thought. "Kaela," her teacher began. _Here it comes._ "Are you doing alright? I know you have had a lot of injuries, and I haven't seen Jess picking you up from dance anymore."

Kaela looked up at her teacher, feeling a little hope that maybe she wasn't going to have to leave the team. "O-oh." Kaela stuttered, "I just . . . well . . . Jess moved to live with my brother and my Mom and so I am just here alone with Dad." Kaela said. "There's been a lot of family changes that have just been hard and with the . . . uh . . . surgery, it's been difficult to keep up with everyone else." She managed to get out, making up a bit as she went, trying to throw in as much of the honest truth as she could.

Her teacher nodded, "Well, if you need to take a break, none of us will blame you."

"No, no!" Kaela said, "It's very therapeutic. I think the dancing is helping, not hurting."

Mrs. Kelly didn't seem quite convinced, but she let it go. "Alright, then I will see you tomorrow." With that, Kaela quickly thanked her and made her way off the stage and quickly changed in the back. The other girls were all gone and Kaela gingerly took of her dancers uniform and slipped on a blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She winced and held her injury when it shot with pain again. Feeling grumpy, she walked out of the locker room and went out into the empty hallway of school.

School was a bitter-sweet refuge and prison for Kaela. She couldn't decide which. "Of course." a voice said from down the hallway and Kaela paused. That voice sounded familiar and she hoped beyond hope that she was wrong. She peaked around the lockers into the hallway to see that she unfortunately was right. Mrs. Campbell, or rather Mrs. Rocket-armed Kraang was standing in the hallway with the principal. "Thank you for understanding my leave of absence." Mrs. Campbell said in her usual monotonous voice, her unblinking eyes staring at the principal, her fake hair done up in buns on both sides of her head, her usual brown suit and skirt hanging of what Kaela knew was a mechanical body.

"Of course," The principal said, walking away, "Just, give us a warning next time." he vanished around the corner. With Mrs. Campbell out here, Kaela had a brilliant and horrifying idea. Her office was empty – and that meant that she could invade it.

Running quickly down the hallway, her book bag over her shoulder, she booked it to Mrs. Campbell's office, not looking back to see if the woman was following. She would blow her up without a second thought. Once she reached the room that her and Jess had almost been killed in behind the main office desk which lay empty, Kaela quickly jumped over the bar and opened the door.

The room was dark, no windows. Like before, folders were stacked on the desk, ones that likely had information on April. Kaela snatched them and began flipping through them. She pulled out her phone and began to take photos when she saw pictures of April or anything else of interest. There were a few files on the turtles. The whole time she listened as hard as she could for high heels outside. _Heck yes. I get to do something Jess and Ethan couldn't! Hopefully I get out alive._

Grabbing another folder, Kaela quickly opened it to see a strange fold out drawing of a huge grid and a single red square near the middle that was titled: _Base._ She grinned. This map had to be of only one thing and as she looked at it and went through the sewers in her head, she knew that it was the underbelly of New York. She quickly took a photo of it, tucked her phone away and then booked it for the door. Right as she closed the office door behind her, she saw the ominous shadow of Mrs. Campbell coming down the hallway towards her.

Kaela booked it again, ignoring the pain in her shoulder. "You! Stop." She heard Mrs. Campbell's voice from down the hallway, but Kaela had already jumped past the metal detectors and made it out into the chilly air, book bag held close to her.

As she ran towards the sewer entrance near the old tennis courts, she couldn't help but smiling. _Kaela may be down, but she is definitely not out!_


	17. Enter Dimension X - Part 2

Episode 14: Enter Dimension X – Part 2

 ***Note: Alright guys, I'm headed out for a vacation to Illinois, but I didn't want to leave you hanging, so I'll be posting four parts today. This is one of them. That way it will take care of every day I would have posted. We are approaching the turtle entrance I've been waiting so long for! 5/31 I'll post again! Thanks again for anyone still reading.**

Ethan and Jessica sat nearby on a dry part of the sewer that they had managed to find in a big entry way complete with a huge drop down twenty feet or so to even deeper tunnels. They rested their feet after having walked for several hours and now they were not too far from their home at the turtles lair. "If we have to walk that far again, I'm going to cry." Jess said as she rubbed her feet. "And we still haven't found _anything!_ Not even a clue to where the turtles could be!"

Drumming his claws across the stones beneath him, Ethan corrected her. "Not true. Now we know that the Kraang may be involved. Maybe next time we can look for them instead above ground." They took deep breaths for a moment together when the quiet vanished at the sound of water sloshing nearer and nearer, moving quickly.

"There you guys are!" Kaela burst around the corner. Her backpack was gone and in her hand was the ribbon dart weapon that she favored so much, in the other was her phone that was glowing across her face like a spotlight. "I've been looking for you guys everywhere." she panted, leaning over and holding her forearm against the wall.

Jess and Ethan got to their feet. "What's going on? Did you get attacked?" Jess asked urgently, grabbing at her kama threateningly and glancing past Kaela's shoulder down the dark tunnel, as if expecting something to burst out from it.

Ethan, however, noticed the smile that was starting to play on Kaela's lips and he looked suspiciously at the phone in her hand and her weapon. "No!" Kaela said. "At school, Mrs. Campbell is back, and I totally sneaked into her office and took a picture of this map!" She turned to show the phone to Ethan and Jess who exchanged looks with one another. Ethan then reached out his hand and took her phone, gazing over the diagram. It definitely did look like a map with lines going in almost every direction and a single red dot titled base stood in the far corner of the page.

He then looked up from her phone, feeling the same excitement that she had on her face. "This is awesome!" Ethan said, hugging Kaela enthusiastically. "We can find the Kraang! And maybe the turtles! Then we won't have to deal with this Black Hole thing alone!"

Kaela coughed, blowing some of the fur on his shoulder out of her face and chuckled, "You are freakishly warm." she commented and Ethan quickly parted from their hug, ignoring her comment and looked back down at the phone, tracing his finger against the screen.

"Let's go now!" Jess said, peeking over Ethan's shoulder to look at Kaela's glowing screen. "That isn't very far from here. And the sooner we find the turtles, the better!" Ethan gave the phone back to Kaela and, readjusting the naginata on his back, he grinned, white teeth flashing and motioned for them to follow him. "Yes!" Jess pumped her fist into the wet air. "Finally! Revenge of the Kraang for bringing that stupid mutagen into our lives!"

The three moved quickly through the sewers and Ethan passed the phone back to Kaela who had now become their designated GPS guidance system. "Turn left." She would say. Then "Turn right." "Keep going." "Loop around this way." As they moved, they got deeper and deeper into the darker parts of the sewers, moving further downwards, taking odd, wet stairs to lower levels where it was even darker and the lights worked even less. "Okay." Kaela finally slowed them as they reached a huge black archway. A huge hole had been smashed into the ground and below was the tell-tale signs of Kraang.

Pinkish light glowed form that floor and the sound of spewing electrical sparks could be heard. Ethan glanced at the other two and ran his hand over his head to push some of his fur back out of his face and he licked his lips to keep them wet and to taste the air. "I think we're alone." He finally said. The familiar scent of danger, the feeling of adrenaline at the presence of others around him had evaporated to quiet solitude. Jess nodded her approval of his assessment, likely sensing the same thing.

"No fair." Kaela said folding her arms. "I don't get animal sensing skills."

"You also don't have to deal with one of these waving behind you all the time." Jess said grabbing her own white tail as if snatching at a snake and holding it up to Kaela who chuckled.

Ethan rolled his eyes and jumped down into the hole, landing gracefully on the ground below, pulling his naginata out at the same time and he quickly straightened, ready for battle. But as Jess and Kaela jumped down next to him, they realized that Ethan and Jess' assessment had been correct. This Kraang base looked like it had already been destroyed.

Pink sparks showered over the dry sewer floor from Kraang computers that had been smashed to pieces. Kraang droids littered the ground with random metal limbs in every direction, some of them entirely smashed in. Most of the fleshy pink Kraang brains were nowhere to be seen. "Wow." Kaela said looking around. "This place is ruined." She reached out to touch the wall where huge smash marks were. "Recently." She added. "Nobody I know could do this."

"The Mutanimals?" Jess suggested.

"Maybe." Kaela said, "But I don't think so. This is even more damage than Slash could do, I bet. Whatever made this was _massive._ "

Ethan nodded in agreement. From what he could see, it looked like a giant piece of rounded metal with spikes had slammed into the wall and made a dent that resembled more of a crater than anything else. He licked at the air again, just to make sure that they really were relatively safe. "Well, whoever it was, was no friend to the Kraang." Ethan said brightly, trying to be hopeful. "They could be an ally."

"A super violent, reckless, crazy ally, yes." Jess said.

"Look!" Kaela pointed at a nearby desk. At first, Ethan had no idea what she as pointing to, but then, he could see something frighteningly familiar. It was a little metal device with three pink pentagon shaped buttons on its front. A portable portal. "Maybe there is a clue in there."

"Ugh." Ethan grimaced as he looked at the little machine. "I don't want to get assaulted by giant beavers." _Your the leader, Ethan. Get over it. If there's a lead we need to take it._ He crossed the lab and snatched it up from the desk. It was hot to the touch, like it had been recently used and Ethan slumped over with a groan. "Alright," he sighed, "Let's do this."

Jess and Kaela closed the gap between them and grabbing the two edges, Ethan pushed the three pentagon buttons and they lit up immediately in vibrant, electric pink. Jess and Kaela pulled back, the giant glowing triangle glowing between the three limbs of the machine. The portal stretched out before them and Jess and Kaela finally placed their two slabs of metal to the ground. "I guess I will go first." Ethan said. "I have no idea where this is going to take us, so I'll look first and then we can go."

His two sisters nodded and Ethan walked forward, his tail twitching behind him from his nervous tension. He adjusted the white mask around his eyes and reminded himself the truth that Master Hamato believed in him and with a "Here goes nothing." stuck his head down into the portal. Again, the odd sensation that his face was being sucked down a drain surrounded him, making him feel ill.

What he saw was so bizarre that it took him a good few seconds to wrap his mind around it. The whole place was doused in Kraang colored pink. Little islands seemed to be floating in the sky with chrome silver buildings, some of them pointy, scattered across them. Odd worm like beasts seemed to be floating through the air. Pink crystal jutted from every which direction, a prism of color glowing from each of them. Kraang droids could be seen stomping around. The air seemed to choke him and he quickly wrenched his head back out, dizzy for a moment as his orientation switched again. "Guys." he said, gulping down bile. "I think that this is the dimension that the Kraang come from."

Kaela and Jess widened their eyes and looked down at the portal as if it were about to explode. "We should go!" Kaela said. "If I were to keep missing turtles somewhere and I were a Kraang, I would trap them there! No way anyone would go."

"And you want us to?" Jess asked.

"Well . . . yeah."

Ethan pulled his naginata from his back and pointed the blade down. "I think Kaela's right. Sam said there was some chance that the Kraang are connected to the turtles. And if that's true, then we gotta risk it."

"Sounds like an adventure, I guess." Jess said. "Let's do it."

Ethan took another nervous look down at the portal. "Also, there were just a few islands floating in the sky, so jumping down might end badly. So, you guys grab my arms and then I'll try to swing down there." he tried not to envision that he was going to be dangling in mid air over a world of enemies. If he thought about that too much he wouldn't do it at all.

"Then what?" Kaela asked.

He ignored her question and reached out his hands. With one he grabbed onto Jess' white fur and with the other he grabbed onto Kaela's hands. He tried not to dig his nails into her skin as he slowly put his foot down into the pinkish void. His feet slipped through and again that horrible feeling like he was being sucked down overcame him. They slowly lowered him, gritting their teeth and keeping balance at the edge of the portal until he was entirely down through the hole. Suddenly he felt everything but his arms doused as if with mist. The air here was different than it was back at home in New York. The pinkish violet color of the whole sky made him feel dizzy, vertigo taking over. His breath caught in his lungs and he began to cough violently.

The air was _really_ different here.

Was it toxic?

"Pull me up!" Ethan managed to gag out, but Kaela and Jess couldn't hear him. He tried to give a signal up to them by nudging at his arm with his ear, and then he dug his nails into their wrists to try and give them incentive to pull him up, even if it was to slap him. He could feel himself getting pulled back up as he continued to gag on air, when suddenly, one of the worm monsters that looked to be the size of a train saw him with it's tiny beady black eyes. It's coiling pale body twisted in the air as if it were flying. Long fleshy tendrils hung back from its head as it began to glide up to Ethan. It opened its mouth wide, showing rows of sharp teeth, like a shark. Ethan tried to yell, but the air choked him.

With little to no option, he let go. For a second he was free falling and the worm missed him, chopping on nothing and gliding away, but then, suddenly, Ethan was falling upward. But the portal was no longer up.

Confused, sick, and gagging, he landed softly on the ground of this strange world, the sky looked like it had changed it's mind and had turned a deeper color, almost purple, but then it reverted back to its regular Kraang pink.

A second later, he could see feet near him.

Kaela and Jess had jumped through the portal.

Ethan was losing consciousness fast and he felt them tugging at his arms, but a second later, they were on the ground next to him, clutching at their throats, their eyes squinting from the strain of trying to breath the strange air. A moment later, Ethan closed his eyes to the strange colors and everything, including his emotions, fell into darkness.

Groaning, Ethan slowly opened his eyes. All he could see was chrome and blue light. He seemed to be in a large room on a table. For a horrifying moment he thought he was going to be double mutated, but then, he realized there was nothing binding him to the table at all. He sat up from the cool table and took a harder look around him.

The room gleamed, made of the same metal that the Kraang used, but rather than violet pink glowing all around him, it was a pale, icy blue color. The room looked empty of about anything else, save another metal table at the far end that was stacked with different instruments. Lots of them looked medical if Ethan were to guess.

Jess and Kaela were lying on tables to either side of him, still out. There was a strange metal ring around their throat, almost like a collar. Ethan put his hand up worriedly to his own throat to find he had one too. He grabbed at it, but stopped when a voice appeared from the other side of the room. "I would keep that device on, if you wish to live." Ethan spun around. A door had opened and inside walked what would have looked like a man with black, short, curly hair, wearing a nice pinstripe suit. His arms were behind his back and a pair of black sunglasses masked his eyes. Ethan knew these droids well.

"Kraang." He jumped from the table and snatched the naginata next to him and pointed it at the intruder. _This one speaks just as good as Kraang Sub-Prime. That can't be a good sign._ Ethan thought.

The Kraang did not flinch. Instead he adjusted his glasses. "I am not here to harm you." He said. "You are lucky that we found you before the Kraang did." He walked closer but Ethan did not lower his weapon. "Perhaps before I begin to explain, you should wake up your siblings. They will want to hear this as well."

Still feeling incredibly apprehensive and odd about the Kraang talking to him, Ethan reached out his hand and shook Kaela's shoulder. She blinked slowly and then with a gasp, her body arched and she flung herself from the table. "What is going on?" She gasped, looking at Ethan, then the Kraang, then the room around them. This sudden movement woke Jess who stared at the ceiling for several long moments and then finally looked over at the Kraang.

"Is this a dream?" she closed her eyes again.

"No, Jess." Ethan said. "We are in the Kraang's home."

The Kraang spoke again. His mouth moved like any normal human, yet Ethan knew that inside his suited chest was a pink, squishy brain. "Our home is called Dimension X. And it would interest you to know that I am not a Kraang. I am an Utrom. My earth name is Bishop." He slowly unbuttoned his suit to show, as Ethan predicted, a pink brain with green eyes and sharp teeth, much like any other Kraang Ethan had seen.

Jess flipped herself off from the table and, noticing her kama's leaning against the wall nearby from their wooden handles, she picked them up and turned to face Bishop. "You sure look like a Kraang to me." She said.

Bishop slowly buttoned his shirt up again and continued, "No. In reality, all those that you call Kraang were once Utrom. However, Kraang, an Utrom from long ago, discovered and tampered with the mutagen, transforming himself into Kraang Prime and using his psychic abilities to create the hive mine that he employs now, both here in Dimension X and on earth."

Kaela was busying herself with the metal collar around her throat and was prying at it with her fingers. Bishop, noticing this, held out his hand to stop her, the other behind his back respectfully. "You seem to have forgotten, but the air in Dimension X cannot be breathed by humans. If we had not found you near our secret base, you would have perished. Those contraptions around your neck are to allow you to breath in this world." Kaela immediately lowered her hands from her neck and back down to her side. Bishop turned to Ethan. "Now, I have answered some of your questions as to who I am and why you are here. Now it is my turn to ask questions."

Finally feeling like Bishop could at least be trusted to a degree, Ethan lowered his naginata and stood straight again. "Fair enough." he said nodding his head to Jess and Kaela to let them know that he was fine with them answering – not that they were ever going to ask anyway.

"What are you doing in Dimension X and how did you get here?"

Ethan knew that would be the first question. Kaela was quickest to the draw. "On our world, we have an idea of some terrible things that could happen and we need the help of . . . well . . . a group of four turtles and their master in order to prevent it. We found one of your portals and got in from there."

"The turtles you speak of," Bishop said slowly, "We know of them. They are Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. If they are missing from your world, then perhaps you were right to come here. It would be bad news indeed if they fell into the hands of the Kraang." Bishop went quiet for a moment as if he was considering and Ethan felt butterflies in his stomach. Perhaps they were finally close to discovering the turtles, Hamato Yoshi, and figuring out what this whole Black Hole thing really was. Bishop finally looked back up at them. "I know the base where Kraang Prime is. That is where they would be kept. I can bring you there, but I cannot guarantee your safety."

Snorting, Jess smiled at Bishop, "We are never safe."

Bishop smiled back and then motioned for them to follow him to the door. "This way. If all goes well, I should be able to get you back through the portal and safely to earth. I would not recommend any confrontation with Kraang Prime." _We weren't planning on that anyway._ Ethan thought, his memory going back to the day a year ago when Kraang Prime, the huge brain, had appeared from a giant portal in the middle of the street and began mutating things with a giant gun that shot out mutagen. Fighting that thing definitely didn't sound like a good idea.

They walked down long empty hallways that were equally decorated in the pale blue lights until they reached a large metal door. Bishop pressed several buttons on a small panel near the door, the metal gleaming off his sunglasses. The metal door slowly slid open to reveal an immense hanger. Inside was a ship that Ethan had seen before in the previous invasion. It looked much like a UFO with a window that looked like a blackened eye. On the lower half of it were three metal tentacles that waved as the ship flew.

Kaela wrapped her ribbon around her hand and put it down into her belt. "Are we going to be riding in that?" she asked and Ethan couldn't tell if her voice was full of concern or excitement – perhaps something in between.

Bishop nodded and slowly walked down a long ramp from the door to the hanger floor. The same smooth, chrome metal decorated everything here. The blue lights made the whole place feel like it was made of nothing but neon light, as if it were some kind of dance club. The hanger doors on the other end opened slowly to reveal the contrasting pink color of the sky outside. Bishop's nice, polished black shoes tapped against the ground as they followed him to the entrance of the huge stealth ship and he pressed a button on the giant machines side to open another hanger door to the ship. "After you." he motioned inside the stealth ship and Ethan let Jess and Kaela walk in first, taking up the rear. That way, he could keep a close eye on Bishop and attack if necessary. It was difficult to trust a Kraang from Dimension X. Or an Utrom rather – if that were true.

Bishop complied and soon the ramp was closing behind them. _I hope I don't regret this in about ten seconds._ Ethan turned to look around the stealth ship.

"This is so cool!" Jess ran her fingers over the chrome panel, complete with buttons, levers, and a series of monitors. Bishop immediately went to the front of the circular ship and placed his hands over the panels. He began to busy himself and with the sound that reminded Ethan of a power generator turning on. The whole ship filled with the same pale, blue light and slowly the ship levitated into the air. "I would have never though we'd be in one of these things a year ago." Jess said grinning with her pointed teeth.

Kaela rolled her eyes, "I just hope we find the turtles. This whole Dimension X thing is weird."

"I would suggest holding onto something, mutant friends." Bishop adjusted his sunglasses and then flipped a switch and the ship propelled forward with incredible speed, throwing all three of them backward into the wall behind them with a grunt. "I did warn you."

Slowly Ethan got back to his feet and helped Kaela up. She rubbed at her bandages from Mako's stinger and then looked back towards Bishop who was now floating them past Kraangy islands and the pink atmosphere. Odd creatures, like the worm from before fly past them, not paying much attention. "This is so weird." Kaela said, exasperated, as if the oddness of the dimension had tired her out. Ethan nodded, but his mind was elsewhere. All he wanted was to find the turtles.

As they swung around another pair of strange, florescent looking crystals, a new floating island came into view that made Ethan's mouth drop and his heart beat rapidly. A huge fortress had appeared, complete with huge pink spikes and surrounded by Kraang droids. Bishop stopped the ship and it sat floating quietly, as they looked out of the window at the fortress. "That is where Kraang Prime would be. Unfortunately, it seems that getting in will prove impossible."

"So, what are we going to do?" Ethan asked.

Bishop was busying himself with button pushing and so Ethan, Kaela, and Jess exchanged confused looks with each other. A second later, a screen popped up in front of them and on the screen was a huge brain. One that was immediately recognizable by the huge pentagons on its head. "Kraang Prime." Kaela said aloud, glaring at the monstrosity that grinned back at them.

Bishop turned to explain, his arms at his side and his face as blank and stern looking as always. "I managed to hack into one of their communications that they are transmitting as we speak. Perhaps this will give both you three and us the information we need." he turned back to watch the video.

Kraang Prime, the huge, pulsating leader, began to speak. "Kraang, the second in command known as Kraang Sub-Prime is preparing that which is known as the technodrome army for the invasion known as the invasion of earth."

 _That doesn't sound good._ Ethan thought nervously, not wanting to see what Jess and Kaela's reaction was. Bishop glared, his fists clenching into tight balls at his side. Trusting him was getting a little bit easier, nevertheless, Ethan held tightly to his weapon. "Soon, we will begin the terraforming of the planet known as Earth. While we wait, continue to look for the ones known as the turtles and April O'Neil." The video then slowly shut down and the ship went quiet again.

Ethan turned to Jess and Kaela who looked just as concerned as him. Not only did they have a Black Weapon to deal with now – but a repeat of the nightmare from last year. "This isn't good." Kaela said.

Maneuvering the ship to turn around and head back the way they came, weaving through the islands, Bishop spoke, "No, it is not." He looked over at Ethan, "The Utrom Council has been concerned about recent events in the ten dimensions and I fear we have only seen the tip of the ice berg. It is dangerous for you to be here. I will bring you to a portal that will send you back to Earth."

"At least we know that the turtles aren't captured. They still have to be out there somewhere." Jess added. "I swear, we've gone through the whole sewer system though."

Bishop slowed the ship and turned back to look at Jess. "If that be the case, then finding them will be imperative. If you three are allied with the turtles, then I will ensure to keep you informed. We will need your help." he then motioned out the window. Ethan leaned in to see that a huge triangular, glowing, pink portal was sitting in front of him.

Ethan nodded to Bishop. "Thank you for your help, Bishop." he said, wanting to reach out to grab his shoulder, but realized the would just be holding a metal arm. "I can't believe I am saying that to a Kraang." he smiled and Bishop gave a small smile back before motioning out to the portal.

"Good luck."

The floor opened up behind them and the ramp extended towards the portal. Kaela was braver and patted Bishop's arm, making an odd clanging sound. "We appreciate your help." she said. "We'd be dead without you."

The three walked out onto the ramp and turned one last time. Kaela gave a small wave to Bishop who just stared back at them and then they slipped through the portal and out of Dimension X.


	18. Enter Dimension X - Part 3

Episode 14: Enter Dimension X – Part 3

Pink flooded every corner of the room. Mutagen glow mingled with it, throwing the room into a chaos of light. Canisters like giant jugs sat suspended from the air. Sam counted three in total and all of them were full to the brim with mutagen. The glass made it easy to see – and these glass canisters had to be the size of a small house. The warehouse was four floors and Sam was on the top one, his weapon sat in his black-gloved hand, his mask over his face. He stared down at the Kraang as the robots moved from one side of the room to the other, scurrying about, pressing their touch screen computers and squealing at one another excitedly every now and again.

Although he had sat perched her for an hour listening to them talk in their usual scrambled way, he had heard nothing about the turtles, nor did he hear anything about April like he had before. It seemed they were busy getting ready for something else. That could not bode well for him and his three new friends. Something had to be done. He gazed up at the mutagen tanks with his dark eyes and began to calculate. There had to be a way to destroy the mutagen without getting himself in contact with it and without making it a disaster zone for any human that crossed this warehouse on a regular basis.

 _I wonder if I could rig their computer to contaminate the ooze somehow._ Even as he thought, he brushed it away. He was very experienced in computers, but not enough that he would be able to figure out a Kraang computer within a few seconds, although the challenge sounded exciting. He slowly moved his eyes back down the row of Kraang droids that were now busying themselves in the corner with something too small for Sam to be able to see. Sam quickly turned to his phone and typed a quick text message to group text Jess, Ethan, and Kaela. He put in the address to the warehouse and then typed: **Kraang outpost. May be promising.**

Suddenly the whole room went quiet and Sam turned his attention back to the corner of Kraang. A screen had appeared in mid-air, displaying a huge brain who stared out at all of them. Sam shrunk back further into shadow to make sure he wasn't seen. The monster Kraang spoke. "Kraang, the second in command known as Kraang Sub-Prime is preparing that which is known as the technodrome army for the invasion known as the invasion of earth. Soon, we will begin the terraforming of the planet known as Earth. While we wait, continue to look for the ones known as the turtles and April O'Neil."

 _Well that doesn't sound good at all._

Sam's heart fell. They had no idea where the turtles or April O'Neil was. Which meant that once again, he was back to square one. That also meant that he had to head out quickly. Just as he began to slink his way back towards the nearest window to jump from, he heard a strange noise, almost like liquid bubbling and then he turned back. A huge triangle had appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. It was huge, Kraang colored pink, and something giant was coming out of it. "What's this?" Sam whispered to himself quietly.

The first thing to appear from the strange portal was a human face. Black hair with purple highlights, horn rimmed glasses and a beauty mark on the side of their nose. But the next parts were all mechanical. Sam's eyes widened as a giant metal body unveiled itself from the color, ripping through like some sort of nightmarish cyborg. Random human body parts – an arm, a leg, stuck out in odd places. In the center was a Kraang with a strange spinning eye scope, a tattoo and a large scar across it's face. "Get outta my way!" It yelled in perfect, yet entirely rude English. The other Kraang droids moved. One of them said, "Kraang desires to know when the next step known as the next step will be initiated by Kraang."

The huge monolith of a Kraang turned to face the one who spoke to him and with one of the tiny human hands, picked it up by the neck and shook it. The blobby Kraang spoke again. "Who the heck do you think you are? I'm Kraang Sub-Prime! I don't report so some stupid Kraang droid!" He threw the droid across the ground and the Kraang in the suit screamed and burst from it's suit, running in the other direction. _Maybe this thing has some ideas to where April is._ Sam thought hopefully. He slowly inches his way across the walkway as Kraang Sub-Prime began to spend a significant amount of his time yelling at the other droids. Sam kept his ear open the whole time but nothing they said was about April or the turtles, so Sam continued on his way to the edge and then, making sure nobody was looking his way, flipped up over the banister and down to the third floor to hear a little better. Not that Sub-Prime's yelling was incredibly difficult to hear.

"We've been looking for that dumb girl for weeks now and you still haven't found _anything!_ " he yelled. "What have you been doing then? We can't power up our terraformers again without her!" Sam took a mental note of that in his head and he slowly lowered himself down to the second floor. After this Kraang Sub-Prime was done giving information that he needed, he was going to make sure a shurikan met his blubbery face.

"That which is known as an intruder!"

Sam froze as he let himself go and landed on the second floor. A Kraang droid was pointing up directly at him, and Sub-Prime turned to see where the droid was pointing to. Their eyes met and the scope on his left eye extended as if it were zooming towards him. "Well, well, another ninja. Whatever." The sound of energy building echoed in the warehouse and Kraang Sub-Prime pointed his arm which had slid backward to reveal a cannon directly at Sam. He jumped out of the way just in time as the beam shot out and blew off the railing with a loud bang and flash of color and smoke. Sam wrenched out his three sectioned staff simultaneously and flipped it expertly through the air. "You think you're pretty hot stuff, but I'm going to blow your stupid face up!" Sub-Prime snapped, his eye narrowing to near slits from anger.

"Why do you talk like that?" Sam asked, pulling the mask away from his face.

Sub-Prime didn't waste time responding and fired again. Sam jumped from the second floor onto the main floor, twisting his weapon around him to rebound two Kraang attacks. "You idiots!" Sub-Prime yelled, looking around at other droids. "Shoot him!" Immediately the Kraang droids obeyed, pulling up their black, sleek guns and firing rapidly and with seemingly little order. The lasers flew in every direction, zapping the wall, the ceiling, the floor, the railings, leaving black scorch marks behind. But Sam had trained dodging shurikans with people that actually aimed and moving through these was simple. He flipped through the lasers, balancing on his hands only, then his feet again and he spun through the air, doing a full 360 before he saw an opening. He leaped forward and swung his three sectioned staff. It rattled through the air and slammed into Sub-Prime's face.

He screamed, spitting up something that looked like a yellowed mucus and then he swung his huge arms forward, the sound of buzz-saws ringing in Sam's ears. He dodged, jumping backward and nearly getting hit by another volley of lasers. _Looks like Sub-Prime is a lot more capable then his idiot servants._ Sam danced out of the way of another laser and, seeing another opening, jumped forward. _Sub-Prime may be a power house, but he moves like a bloated buffalo._ He struck and slammed Sub-Prime again, his weapon spinning around behind his back and then slamming him forward in the face again. But Sam had gotten too cocky.

One of the lasers struck his shoulder.

He winced, the wound feeling like his shoulder had been set aflame and he rolled out of the way along the floor as one of Sub-Prime's violet buzz-saws crashed into the metal flooring, throwing tile in every direction along with a violent shower of sparks.

 _When you take a fall, retreat – don't put on a brave face. Get out and get out quick._ The advice his father had given him rang in his ears, but Sam wasn't a particular fan of that advice. He jumped back to his feet, ignoring the fiery burn and he jumped up just as the buzz-saw nearly chopped him in half. He landed with perfect timing on Sub-Prime's arm and taking out a blade from his boot and giving it a spin for flare, he slammed it into one of the metal joints, cutting the arm from Sub-Prime's body. Just as the other arm came to grab him, he jumped again and running up Sub-Prime's side, he flipped off his creepy human head and brought his foot down hard on the pink, fleshy brain of the Kraang.

"GAH!" Sub-Prime yelled and just as Sam landed in front of him, another laser hit his ankle and he gasped in pain as he fell to the ground. "I'll make you pay for that, lowly insect!" Sub-Prime snatched Sam from the ground and before he could recover, Sam felt himself flying through the air and then his back slammed into one of the nearby screens, shattering it.

Glass embedded into his back and he felt his breath vanish from his lungs as he hit the ground, limp. "That's what you get for ripping my stinkin' arm off!" Sam heard the monster yell and then he heard the clanging of his robotic feet.

Trying to right himself, Sam got onto all fours. His arm, his shoulder, and his back were all screaming in pain. A hand closed around him and he felt himself get lifted off the ground. "And I'm not done just yet. Are ya thirsty? 'Cause I got a nice cool drink of _mutagen_ for ya!"

Don Vizioso took another long, lingering bite of his steak. His belly was plump enough that he felt constricted in his large armchair that sat in front of a mahogany table. Wine, a plate of steaks, rolls, corn, spaghetti with meat balls, a cheese platter, and a large golden cup sat in front of him. His gray suit was now covered with tomato sauce stains. The smell of cheap wine hung in the dark room, lighted only by a few old fashioned lights that hadn't been replaced since the forties. His fellow gang members, five in all, surrounded the table, butcher knives, switch blades, and a few guns were hidden beneath their similar suits, although theirs were much cleaner. Perched on their heads were fedora hats to match the usual mafia look.

Don liked to eat. That was by far one of his favorite things to buy in his opinion and so a large portion of the earnings they got from killing, kidnapping, and stealing went towards their grocery budget. He took another large bite and chomped loudly, the taste of the meat filling his stomach made him smile.

And it was at this time that for the first time in years – or perhaps ever – someone knocked at the door. Don stared at the large, red wood door at the other end of the room. Only the sound of his record player could be heard in the background echoing one of his favorite songs that included a rather shrill violin off the walls. _Nobody knows of my headquarters without getting cut up by my men after._ Don thought grumpily. Finally he nodded to one of his five men, Rodriguez, to go get the door. Looking curiously at the door and pulling out a hand gun, he walked across the musty red carpet and slowly opened the door. "What do you want?" Rodriguez said with his usual thick Brooklyn accent.

Don couldn't see who was in the doorway, but heard a voice speak: "I've come to visit Don Vizioso. Is he here?" The voice was incredibly polite, but pierced the air like an icy wind.

"Who is it?" Don yelled across the room. Rodriguez looked back with an expression on his face that Don couldn't read. Fear? Nervousness? Curiosity? It was hard to tell. He stepped out of the way to reveal the person who had knocked on their door.

It was a man – or at least, Don guessed it was a man. It was hard to tell as he was wearing a black, glassy mask, as if made of chrome. Red designs like veins, or perhaps vines covered it it. There was a space for the eyes to show, but none for the mouth. In the two pits were icy blue eyes. A hood covered the figures head and scarfs wrapped around their neck and down their back. They wore black armor that covered their forearms, their chest, and their calves. The rest was dark colored material. Their side were two katana blades, sheathed in sapphire blue.

Don raised an eyebrow as the figure slowly walked in. Rodriguez followed behind, his gun still out, now pointed at the intruder. "Didn't you hear me?" Don asked, wiping at his face with his sleeve. "Who are you?"

The figure stopped in front of the table just as the bus boy poured another glass of wine into the golden cup and Don grabbed it and guzzled the whole thing, hoping to intimidate his guest. The figure watched patiently with their cold eyes and then, after a burp, they spoke again – his voice was undoubtedly that of a man. "You may call me Lord Nightshade for now."

"Lord?" Don scoffed.

"Mm, yes."

Then, Don remembered, "Oh yeah!" he said grinning and grabbing at one of the steak knives next to him and viciously stabbing it into the rare meat, the inside still bleeding. "Your big, grizzly bear friend came in the other day and said he'd been watching us and that is master Nightshade wanted to recruit me and my crew." he laughed and took a vicious bite from the leathery meat. Lord Nightshade continued to watch in his steely mask, his eyes unblinking. "That's you then, ain't it? Well, I got bad news for you. I work under Shredder's employ."

"I'm well informed." Lord Nightshade replied coolly. "I'm here to buy you, Don Vizioso, and your followers."

Don snorted again as his drink was filled up again and he drank another large gulp and coughed – the taste a bit more sweet than what he was used to. "Oh?" he asked. "You better be paying big bucks if you want me to turn my back on someone as dangerous as Shredder."

Lord Nightshade chuckled lightly as if he had just told a humorous joke. "You'll find me and my disciples to be much more of a threat. And I am not paying in meager cash." Then Lord Nightshade leaned in a little closer, his hand on the handle of his katana. "The price that I will pay you, is that you will get to keep your life. At least for now."

Don glared and scrunched his face up. _Whose this guy to walk in and threaten me like that?_ Don slammed his knife into the steak again. "Tough guy, then?" he snapped. "Boys, show this bozo that he can't come in here and mess with us." The two on either side of him pulled out a switch blade, a butcher knife, a steak knife and a gun and they grinned at each other, their neatly polished weapons giving off a glare as they reflected yellow light.

Lord Nightshade didn't flinch.

Rodriguez pulled his gun up to point directly at the back of Lord Nightshade's neck and, as if in slow motion, Don watched as, quick as lightning, Nightshade moved and swapped the gun from Rodriguez' fingers. By the time that Devin fired his own weapon with a _bang!_ Nightshade had moved out of the way and the bullet hit Rodriguez in the leg and he fell to the ground screaming.

Don's mouth dropped open.

A blade flew through the air so quickly that Don barely caught that Nightshade had pulled it from one of his scarfs. It pierced Devin in the hand and he dropped his gun which clattered against the floor. Devin screamed in pain, clutching his bleeding hand, the blade protruding from it. Corban, Kristoff, and Duke ran to attack, their own weapons gleaming as they raised for an attack. As soon as Corban got into range with his butcher knife, Nightshade ducked and slammed the pommel of his katana into his stomach and he doubled over and fell to the floor.

Moving with almost unnatural agility and grace, the masked enemy snatched the butcher knife in mid-air, twirling between slashes from Duke's steak knife and Kristoff's switchblade and he ducked down, sweeping his arm in a long slice and cutting the back of Duke's legs on the back side of his thigh. He fell to the ground with a cry, his steak knife rolling against the ground.

Nightshade dropped the butcher knife. The stroke had been so perfect that only a thin line of blood ran perfectly linear on the blade's edge. Kristoff slammed his fist at Nightshade, but it was blocked by his gleaming black armor on his forearm and the crunch of bone made it clear that his knuckles had just been broken. Kristoff yelled, but went to stab Nightshade with his switchblade right in the eye of his mask but with a solid stroke, Nightshade caught the blade with his other forearm's bracer and then he slammed again, breaking his other hand and causing the switchblade to fall to the ground with a final glimmer in the light.

Like a striking snake, he grabbed Kristoff by the neck and hurled him across the room. He slammed into the wall and fell, quiet to the ground, eyes closed.

Lord Nightshade then flipped his scarfs back behind him and turned to face Don as if their conversation hadn't been interrupted at all.

"You just – you just . . ." Don tried to find words but his hands were shaking and heat was rising in his stomach that made him sweat.

"I just incapacitated all of your men." Lord Nightshade said. "Regrettable, as these five will be out of my commission until they can heal." he turned to look at the four, some of them dead silent, others still whimpering from pain. Don stared at Lord Nightshade in disbelief. _He didn't even draw his swords!_ He glanced at the weapons at the man's waist. "Now," Lord Nightshade continued, "I will ask you a final time – turn your back on that treacherous cur known as Oroku Saki and join the Shinotomo Clan."

Don glanced at his men a single time and then where the bus boy had been – but the boy was gone. _He must have run._ Don thought. _Traitor._ A stabbing pain had begun in Don's chest and, gasping a little he said, "Yes, fine. We are yours now."

Lord Nightshade nodded in approval. "Now, follow my instructions exactly as I give them to you." he said, his voice muffled behind his mask. "You have exactly one hour to gather all of your men and belongings from this building and then bring them to the abandoned warehouse behind the Eric Sach's tower."

The pain grew in his chest and he tried to speak, but it only came out in a croak. "Why?"

"Exactly an hour from this moment, this building will be blown to a thousand pieces. If Oroku Saki is as much of a fool as believe, he will think you are dead. If not, then it will serve as a warning to him of what is to come to the Foot and the Hamato Clan."

Don could feel his whole body shaking and sweat was dripping onto his already dirty table cloth. "Then you will await further orders. You will do nothing until I tell you to." Lord Nightshade stepped forward and placed something on the table. When he uncovered his hand, there was tiny glass bottle filled with clear liquid. Don picked it up with shaking hands, the pain in his chest getting worse as Lord Nightshade turned his back on him and slowly made his way back to the door.

"What's this?" Don managed to get out.

"An antidote." Lord Nightshade said with his pleasant, icy voice. "For the poison that was in your wine." The masked figure paused in the doorway. "Aren't you glad that you agreed to join me before you were choking on death?" He then slowly closed the door behind him as Don gasped and forced the vial of liquid down his throat. The pain vanished within a few minutes, but Don's impression of Lord Nightshade never would.


	19. Signaling Devastation - Part 1

Episode 15: Signaling Devastation – Part 1

It was quiet in the old dojo – as it usually was. Melted candles stood on long black, rusted poles in the corners of the room, the flames flickering against the old wooden walls. Ashina watched from one of the broken windows, dreading the return of Lord Nightshade to their hideaway. From across the path, in one of the other broken down, Japanese-styled homes, the glow of mutagen could be seen from the window. McGrath would be working on whatever it was Lord Nightshade had him doing. _Does that guy ever take a break?_ Ashina thought to herself.

It was at least a relief to have some down time herself. EmberEye was out doing training exercises all day in the woods outside the city, miles away. Gore was near the gate of their hovel, guarding, his massive grizzly bear form practically took up the entire doorway into their complex of ruined buildings that they called home. Bloodmaw was in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall, his head slumped in slumber.

That left her in blissful silence with her own thoughts – which was sometimes good and sometimes terrible. Just at the thought of being alone for a few moments began to awaken memories that she wanted nothing to do with. Most of them involved Lord Nightshade directly. Others, not as much. She glared out into the night and ruffled her fingers through her black fur – the fur of a wolf. She clenched her fangs together. _Those thoughts aren't helping._ She told herself.

Feeling like she needed to move, she slowly padded her way across the old, broken and cut up tatami floor and snatched up her katar. The blade glimmered in the moonlight, the bracers on either side moved up her arm like serpents and she slipped her arm through and held the bar, swinging it through the air with the quick strikes she had been taught by the leader of the Shinotomo Clan. Although she hated to admit it, without Lord Nightshade, her fighting prowess wouldn't be anywhere near the skilled level that she was at.

She moved again, her tail swishing behind her as she struck at nothing in particular. She swung again and again, her blade singing through the air so quickly that she imagined cutting the embers from the candles out of the air.

She paused and perked her ear up at the sound of the gate closing from outside and the low gruff voice of Gore. Ashina clung to her katar and strode across the tatami back to the window. A shadow was moving towards the dojo, up the gravel path. By the flighty movement of their scarfs, she knew that it was Lord Nightshade. She quickly ducked out of view and then nudged Bloodmaw with her foot hard in the arm.

He snorted and shook his body as if throwing off water from his fur. He glanced around and when his gold eyes met her own, he glared and bared his teeth, curling his lip, violence sparking in the pits of his optics and brought is one pointy ear up in annoyance. "What was that for?" He hissed.

Ashina rolled her eyes, "You should be thanking me." She whispered back. "Lord Nightshade is about to come through those doors. So, I'd look busy if I were you." Bloodmaw's eyes immediately filled with fear, his violence doused as if hit by a bucket of ice water, his ear flattening back again. Ashina felt the same way, but she didn't show it.

She folded her arms, the katar still glimmering as she held onto it tightly.

The doors opened and Lord Nightshade stepped into the candle light. He was alone.

 _Gore must still be guarding at the gate._

From the eye slits of his mask, piercing blue could be seen. He gazed at Ashina in the corner and then to Bloodmaw who was picking himself off the floor. "You were sleeping, weren't you." It wasn't a question as he gazed at Bloodmaw.

"I apologize, Lord Nightshade. I will be more proactive." Bloodmaw bowed his head, his one ear flattened against his head pitifully.

"Once again you seek to embarrass and insult the Shinotomo Clan, Bloodmaw." Lord Nightshade said it like it was a daily chore to take care of and then walked past Ashina and Bloodmaw shrunk into the corner, but Lord Nightshade stopped at the front of the room and turned, hands behind his back to look at Ashina. "What of the mutagen?"

Ashina fought desperately at the girl inside her that wanted to bow in fear under his intimidation. But she did not allow it to control her. "Bloodmaw and I have taken more from the Kraang. But, it has become more difficult to sneak around at night. Ever since the power outage several weeks ago, the news have been reporting mutants and both citizens and police have been looking for us."

Lord Nightshade was quiet and his blue eyes bore into Ashina's own. "Hm." He finally muttered under his breath, his voice echoing off his mask. Ashina had never seen him take it off, nor his gloves or any of his armor for that matter. "Interesting. It seems without having to play my own hand, things are falling into place."

"What?" Ashina asked but immediately she regretted it. "I apologize." She bowed, head to the floor and Bloodmaw flinched. But it seemed that Lord Nightshade had no interest in punishing her question.

Lord Nightshade watched her quietly for a few moments, as if deciding how to react. He spoke and his voice was quiet, almost a whisper, "Our long term goals will require an animosity towards the mutant population in New York city and already this is beginning to fester in the hearts of its citizens." He then turned to look at Bloodmaw who winced again and backed further into the corner. Ashina cursed in her head at him for being such an idiot. Lord Nightshade would eat that up and manipulate the hyena. "There is no time for rest, Bloodmaw. My plan requires _perfection_ in its execution and we do not even have a fraction of the mutagen we still need."

"Understood, Lord Nightshade." He said quietly, his voice several octaves highers than it usually was.

He then turned his chrome mask back to Ashina, "There is a Kraang facility near the docks. I want you to go and analyze how much mutagen they have on hand. Then report so I can devise a plan to take it."

Ashina bowed again, happy to finally be able to leave. "Hai, sensei." She then turned to go, nodding to Bloodmaw as she did so. He made a move to follow her to the door but Lord Nightshade held out his arm to halt the hyena who shrank back again.

"You will stay here." Lord Nightshade's voice had become deadly and Bloodmaw's eyes widened and if Ashina wasn't wrong, he had begun to tremble. She then turned and quickly strode out the door and down the dark pathway, ignoring the glow of mutagen from McGrath's window. As much as she detested Bloodmaw, she prayed that he would be okay.

Ethan had never felt more dizzy in his life when he found himself suddenly tumbling from the terribly upside down Dimension X to the hard, cold alleyway street in New York. A cat squealed in surprise and burst from a pile of trash, tail waving behind as it fled from the alleyway. Feeling tired, he allowed himself to lay on the ground, his fur both softening his landing and warmed his skin. He kept his eyes closed. His muscles were sore, his feet hurt, and his head was still spinning from everything that he had just experienced and heard.

"Well, I guess we have more to deal with now." Kaela spoke first and Ethan could hear her getting back up next to him. The familiar sound of police sirens, shouting, and car honking were starting to ground Ethan again to where he was. _Can't anything in this whole crazy situation be easy?_ He thought to himself. _Now we have to deal with a Kraang Invasion, Shredder's private army, the Shinotomo Clan constantly getting in our way, and a vision about the whole world getting sucked into a Black Hole._ Thinking about it made his head hurt even more. "Can we sleep for a while before dealing with all of that." Jess groaned, her voice muffled by the stones beneath her. She – like himself – must have not gotten up yet.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Ethan said.

His body still protesting his movement, Ethan slowly got to his feet, the pads on the bottom were burning already. He turned to see that Jess' fox face was straight in the ground in front of her. Kaela was leaning against the nearby wall, looking just as exasperated. The portal that they had fallen out of must have already disappeared, for they were totally alone in the dark alleyway made of old stone and covered with an assortment of dumpsters of all shapes, sizes, and colors. "C'mon Jess." Ethan leaned down to grab her around the arm and she groaned again as she got up to her feet.

The three walked together sluggishly over to the manhole cover and they stared down at it between their feet. "Kay, whose gonna lift that?" Kaela asked, wiping the her hair from her face, her voice sounding breathless.

Ethan sighed and slowly bowed down, his knees hurting as well. He put his fingers under the lip and before he began lifting, his phone went off, along with Kaela's and Jess'. Only one person would have done that. "Sam." Kaela said, confirming what Ethan was thinking as she pulled out her phone.

Not wanting to get his own phone out of his pocket, Ethan asked, "What does it say? Did he find the turtles?" He knew that was much too wishful of thinking.

Kaela shook her head. "No." Jess had pulled out her own phone as well and was scrolling, her claws making tapping noises on her screen. "He gave an address to a Kraang outpost nearby the docks."

"Makes sense." Jess said. "That Sub-Prime guy was dealing with Shredder on those docks."

"Looks like the answer is 'no'." Ethan said, slowly getting back to his feet with a grunt. "We can't take a nap before we keep going."

"Goodie." Kaela closed her phone with a beep and slipped it into her pocket, pulling out her ribbon dart from her belt. "Looks like the party isn't over yet."

Ethan tried to suppress all of his complaining and then pulled out his naginata and let it whiz past his head as he held it close to the backside of his arm, the wood running down his elbow. "Let's get moving." He turned and, ignoring the pain in his feet, he ran up the fire escape stairs nearby to go up to the roof of the building.

This had to be the most difficult and the most painful run he had ever been on. For some reason it reminded him of when Tigerclaw had whacked him perfectly in the rib cage and knocked his lungs loose for a week. Recovery time for feet sounded much worse. He closed his eyes for a few moments as he leaped over a building and tried to pretend he was already at the docks. When he opened his eyes, it wasn't long before he finally saw the black waters moving slowly in the New York bay. Large crates and shipping containers were stacked in every which direction. Ethan remembered that particular fight with Karai, Shredder and Sub-Prime.

 _Karai._

He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

 _Nope! I'm not thinking about your right now._

He jumped down from the roof and slid his nails across the wall to slow down his fall towards the road. When he landed he quickly jumped out of the way to give both Kaela and Jess room. The shipping warehouse wasn't very far from here. Ethan quickly scampered to the door, Jess and Kaela on his tail. "Alright, let's just open the door very slowly." Ethan whispered more to himself than the other two, and then he pushed his fingers into the crack of the door and slowly, inch by inch, began to slide it open.

Immediately the sound of beeping could be heard, but as far as Ethan could see, there wasn't a single Kraang in the entire warehouse. Lights from nearby screens were flickering, and the tell-tale glow of mutagen was thrown across the walls and floor, making eerie shadows. Ethan pulled open the doors wider, but no terrible English or droid noises could be heard from inside. He stepped into the warehouse and ruffled the fur between his ears curiously, but he did not loosen his grip on his naginata. He had learned from every other scenario they had been in in the past few months that it would be the biggest mistake of his life.

As soon as all three were in the room, the door slammed shut with a click, on their own. Ethan looked up into the rafters to see that three floors above were all covered in Kraang droids, and near the top, was Kraang Sub-Prime. Ethan shook his head and pushed his fingers into his temple from exhaustion. "Y'know, it really isn't that surprising anymore." Ethan said quietly to the other two as they caught up with him.

Jess and Kaela looked up. Kaela's face fell and Jess groaned again. "Seriously?" she said. "This is – this is getting ridiculous. They might as well just send us invitations from now on. We are going to wind up fighting them anyway."

"Not funny." Kaela said in a sing-songy voice. With a slam, Kraang Sub-Prime landed across from them, cracks splitting the ground in every which direction.

The horrifying Herma body moved, the sounds of sleek metal rotating against itself echoed through the warehouse all the way past the Kraang droids to the ceiling. The vat of mutagen bubbled eerily next to him. Sub-Prime's eye zoomed in at them and he grinned. "You stupid brats that you could just waltz right here, didn't ya! Well, I got news for ya, I'm going to rip you in half! Why? Because I'm awesome!"

"Somehow I knew he was going to say something like that." Ethan muttered.

Jess replied, "You'd think he would have thought of something more original at this point."

"Maybe now isn't the time." Kaela said, spinning her dart in the air and glaring at Sub-Prime, the yellow bandanna like gold around her face.

Ethan smiled, his white fangs glimmering green in the light. "Let's do this!"

They lunged forward to meet Sub-Prime.


	20. Signaling Devastation - Part 2

Episode 15: Signaling Devastation – Part 2

The sound of lasers shooting and Sub-Prime's buzz-saws spinning were getting a little too familiar to Ethan's ears. Throwing himself backward to avoid getting his already hurt legs sawed off, he heard Kaela call from next to him, "Have either of you noticed that Sam isn't here!" she narrowly dodged a volley of laser bullets and, throwing her hips into a spin, the dart slammed two Kraang droids from the balcony above to the ground with shrieks.

"Yes, I did notice." Ethan said with grim sarcasm, tumbling out of the way as Jess dropped another Kraang droid from above as she slashed her way through the second floor, kama's blazing in violet light. Kaela yelped and skirted against the cold, mutagen lit wall as Sub-Prime's gleaming buzz saws cut into the stone floor, throwing rubble and sparks in every direction. His one glaring eye gleamed as his flabby mouth split into a hideous, sharp grin.

Ethan felt a rage build inside him. "I'm sick of you smiling like that, creeper!" Ethan lunged and playing as if he were to strike left, swung his naginata around his shoulders and slammed the end of it into Sub-Prime's side.

"Back up you stupid fox!" he snarled, spinning his arms and blasting ashy holes into the floor as Ethan swerved to the right towards Kaela.

"I'm not a fox, moron!" Ethan snapped back, "I'm a Red Panda!"

"Whatever!"

Ethan nearly felt the blades slash through his chest, but Kaela leaped in front and blocked with her metal dart, sparks dousing her from head to foot as she screamed in defiance and threw Sub-Prime back out of their range.

"I'm a fox though!" Jess chucked a Kraang droid which came crushing down on top of Sub-Prime's fake Herma head and then it bounced away and slid across the floor, the Kraang inside shrieking as it extricated itself from it's metal toaster and it ran off towards the doors.

"I'm sick of these freaking ninjas in this freaking city!" The fake human, Herma hands retracted to reveal two large barrels that were beginning to light up an ominous color.

"I almost like the elbow rockets more." Kaela moaned, rolling her hand over her face.

"Yeah. Either way, we should move."

Kaela and Ethan separated, the ground blowing to bits practically beneath their feet. Ethan felt rock scratch across his back and bounce off his shoulders and winced, but none of them seemed to have done any sustainable damage. He quickly flipped back up to his feet just in time to see that Kaela had thrown her ribbon around Sub-Prime's leg and she wrenched as hard as she could, slamming herself onto her knees. Sub-Prime yelled and fell to the ground with a shriek. Ethan burst forward and spun his naginata, the pointed end at the ready. He jumped onto Sub-Prime's other leg to prevent him getting up and pointed the naginata straight into his face, the tip only an inch from his eye. "GAH!" he shrieked.

"Say bye to your minions." Ethan said and he rose his naginata, ready to pierce Sub-Prime in the face like Shredder should have done long ago.

"I wouldn't do that!" Sub-Prime quickly said, fear obviously in his voice. "Bring out the captive!" he yelled up at the Kraang droids. Even Jess had paused to look down her hands on the banister in suspense.

"Do it!" she called to Ethan, but before the Kraang droids obeyed their leader, Ethan had a sick feeling that he knew who it was and didn't want to believe it.

The sound of rotating gears sounded and suddenly the ceiling opened up, the stones sliding back away from the wall to leave a gaping black hole. The sound of rope being tugged and the clinking of metal could be heard from the black. A figure was appearing, tied from waist to shoulders in thick rope.

"No." Kaela muttered from behind Ethan and he felt the same crushing feeling inside him. Jess gasped from above.

It was Sam. His shoulders were slack, his eyes barely open. His face had been battered and was bleeding from one of the temples, his mouth a fat lip and his eye half shut with a black eye. The three sectioned staff clattered down to the ground from where it had been hanging from his shoulder. He groaned, but didn't seem to notice anyone. Jess pulled out several shurikans, ready to fling them to free him, but then, all three of the noticed simultaneously that he was hanging over the giant vat of mutagen.

Ethan tried to think of all the ways to get Sam out of it, but if he made a move to save him, he would be shot up by Sub-Prime or the Kraang who all now had their weapons pointed straight at Sam. Sam would probably be shot as well or his rope would be fried and he would be mutated. But if they did nothing –

Sub-Prime grinned again and his arm swung towards Ethan.

Metal contacted with the side of his head and the next second the stone ground was rushing up to meet him. Kaela screamed and threw her dart but Sub-Prime had righted himself and the dart glanced off his metal upper arm. "That's what I thought." he said smugly, his left eye spinning, the scopes on it expanding and then retracting again as the Herma face stared down at them with blank eyes.

If there was one thing that Ashina prided herself in, it was her speed. She moved quicker than anyone in the Shinotomo clan – save for Lord Nightshade himself of course. It taken a long time in her mutated body, but now she could direct her long, black fox tail, her ears and her arms in such a way as to have little to no wind resistance and she rocketed forward. Her katar glittered, twisting with elegant silver metal up her arm as she finally saw the lights from the docks appear below her. She jumped and for a blissful moment, felt her body free fall through the air, whistling in her ears and stirring the fur around her.

A second later, she landed just as she had been taught for years in such a way that even the three story drop didn't damage her legs or her feet. She smiled to herself, but that smile quickly vanished when she noticed that the door was open already to the warehouse and the same glow she had seen from McGrath's door was washing the ground in its eerie light. She quickly got to her feet again and, smoothing the fur around her face, quickly sprinted the short distance to the door and carefully slipped in.

The warehouse was several floors in height, the balcony leaning over a vat of mutagen. Kraang droids bordered all around each of the floors, save the second which had mostly been cleared out. From here, Ashina could see that it was likely from a white fox mutant with two kama's in her hands.

 _Wait._

Ashina's memories flashed her back to when she had attacked Shredder's lair some time ago. One of the three girls had two kama's as weapons – and now that she looked closer, this fox has strikingly similar facial features. On the ground level was the girl that had been there with the ribbon dart, starting up in horror. Next to her was the Red Panda she had fought with and who had helped her defeat the Dracodroid monster that had been unleashed on them.

Confronting them was a huge robot with artificial human limbs and a deformed Kraang in the center. But none of them were looking at each other, they were looking at another figure who was dangling in the air. A ninja that looked like he had been hit by a truck, tied with tight rope over the glowing vat of mutagen.

Immediately a familiar, terrifying screaming began to ring in her ears. She grimaced and gripped her katar tighter. She felt her arms shaking and she quickly steadied them. Memories were trying to break through the wall she had built over them long ago. Her mind was shaking and she could feel her heart beating against her chest. _Calm down, Ashina._ She tried to tell herself.

"Now, how about we make a deal. You stupid ninja's turn around and walk away and I won't mutate your friend. Or, you can keep fighting and this guy gets to take a swim." The Kraang glared at the three. The Red Panda – _Ethan wasn't it?_ – slackened, his weapon falling to his side.

Ashina's memories burst again, the wall in her mind cracking. _Didn't I do the same thing when I was –_ she couldn't even bring herself to think it and she began to shake again, adrenaline filling her body, willing her to move. _I am not going to watch someone else get mutated. Not again._ She could care less that this ninja was Hamato clan, judging by the emblems on his shirt. She wasn't going to watch this. The sounds of ravenous wolves ripping at human flesh rang in her ears and she clenched her fists tighter.

She had to act now.

"See, we can all play nice!" the Kraang continued. Then he paused and looked up. "Or not." his arm swung upward and with a blast that rang in Ashina's ears, the rope split in half and the Hamato ninja plummeted. For a single moment, time seemed to go into slow motion and the ninja eyes widening, disappeared over the lip and mutagen splashed out in his wake over the basin and onto the floor.

"NOO!" Even though the others had yelled it, Ashina heard it come from her own lips and, rage burning in her heart like a bonfire, she tumbled out, her katar flashing and she bridged the gap between her and the Kraang and with a violent, powerful slash, his arm tore off and slammed into the ground, falling and skirting across the floor, leaving the robot arm-less now.

He shrieked and Ashina could see the other three's surprised expression for only a split second but then she had climbed up the robot's side, her nails slamming intentionally hard into the metal and she flipped up onto the second floor.

She slashed a Kraang in half and he fell to the ground, but she paused, along with everyone else as suddenly a body fell from the tank, crawling on the ground. Ashina could see through the glimmering ooze that the Hamato Ninja's flesh had receded back to long white and brown feathers. His hands came out as claws much like EmberEye's but his eyes were wider. Some of the feathers furled up above his eyes like horns, his mouth was now a wide beak, much wider than EmberEye's own, more of his human shape seemed to have been sustained.

An owl.

"SAM!" Kaela yelled. He collapsed and then with a horrifying screech, he leaped to his feet and, spreading wide, brown and white wings, burst up and smashed through one of the glass panels above and vanished into the night sky, a three sectioned staff now lay alone next to a puddle of mutagen on the ground.

Ashina felt the bonfire burst as if someone had added an oil drum to it. Snarling and baring her fangs she leaped forward, cutting the neck of a Kraang and throwing it over the edge. Sub-Prime seemed to have gotten his act together as he called out: "GET THEM NOW!" Two metal doors opened down on the ground level and a mob of Kraang burst from the door, weapons aimed at the three who were now defenseless and caught off guard.

But Ashina didn't care about them – not right now. She ran across the balcony, circling it, taking down every Kraang that stood in her path. They fired their lasers at her, but she was too quick, she spun, ducked, and twirled expertly out of the way as she slashed their chests open, ripped their arms away from their bodies with her claws and bit into their Kraang bellies. The droids on the third floor screeched and began fleeing as she cleared the rest of the second floor, leaving metal bodies in her wake.

She jumped into the empty air and slammed her ankles into the bar above her and flipped up and over the metal and landed wolf-like onto the third floor, her black fur bristling, her katar flashing dangerously as it ended another Kraang's life as its scream vanished into a gurgle and the body fell to the ground, its lit up eyes flickering out. Others were trying to flee still on the fourth floor. "I'm not done with you yet." Ashina hissed, her rage fueling her forward as she burst forward and landing a spinning kick and a piercing blow to another Kraang droid.

A gurgling sound like liquid rang from below her and she turned to see that the red panda, Ethan, the wolf and the girl with the ribbon dart were being led towards a huge, glowing, pink triangle. A portal. The red panda caught her eye. They were weaponless now. Those items were in the hands of a nearby Kraang droid. Those three had failed and their friend was gone now – a mutant, perhaps even insane from the ordeal he had just gone through.

Ashina glanced up at the next floor. The Kraang had already fled out a passageway that likely led to an escape ladder or stair case. "Get these losers out of here now!" the Kraang below was yelling to the much shorter droids. Gritting her teeth and clutching her katar tighter, Ashina vaulted herself over the railing and landing on top of one of the droids, slicing its arm off in the process.

The Kraang with the spinning eye looked horrified as he stared at her and a moment later, the three teenagers were shoved into the portal and vanished out sight, just as the portal closed behind them.

"Are you insane?" The Kraang asked her, his voice getting louder as he spoke.

Ashina dashed across the room, slicing and dicing Kraang as she went. Not a single one of them got even close to hitting her even though they rapid fired their guns in nearly every direction. "I'll kill you for what you just did." _I don't even sound like myself._ She realized that her voice had become something else since seeing the Hamato ninja get mutated into an owl. It had gotten lower, more gravely, more filled with hatred and coldness – like Lord Nightshade's voice. She paused, a pile of lifeless Kraang around her, putting nothing between her and this other Kraang who looked like he was experiencing something akin to both rage and fear at the same time.

"You won't do anything!" This robot was without arms, so, with a final glare, pink flames burst from the robots feet and he rocketed into the air, leaving Ashina alone in the warehouse. "This isn't over mutant freak!" he shattered through the ceiling and glass shards rained down. Ashina jumped quickly and easily out of the way as they glittered around her on the floor, making soft noises almost like rustling leaves as they struck the ground.

Now being entirely alone with nothing but the mutagen glow, she felt the bonfire inside her heart dampen and dim out. She breathed in and out long and slow, trying to get her heart to stop beating so quickly against her chest. She closed her eyes and fought back tears – she was never really a crying kind of person and hated the feeling of it. It gave her a headache and made her fur glisten and her eyes looked pitiful. She shook it off. The past was the past – there was nobody she could blame but Lord Nightshade for how horrible things had ended up.

She tried to suppress that thought too.

 _If it wasn't for him, I would be dead._

 _Yes,_ another voice argued back, _but if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be a mutant._

Gulping down all these thoughts and choosing to think of something else, Ashina's mind immediately relocated itself to the three teenagers that had vanished and she felt a pit in her stomach. She felt bad for them – but she didn't have time to. There was nothing she could do about them now. And besides, they were an enemy to the Shinotomo Clan.

Getting back up on her feet, Ashina turned back to the doors. It was time to tell Lord Nightshade that they had a whole bucket of mutagen, and it was all here for the taking.


	21. Signaling Devastation - Part 3

Episode 15: Signaling Devastation – Part 3

Ethan was dazed and sickened. A second ago they had been fighting Sub-Prime and practically winning. A few seconds later, Sam was mutated and gone before they could do anything and Ashina had interrupted and destroyed a large portion of the Kraang. Now they were zipped through a portal and in a place Ethan would have guessed last.

At the beginning was places like Dimension X and the plethora of warehouses they had been to.

At the bottom would be the Statue of Liberty. Yet, there she stood in the night sky, her torch held out in her lofty hand, her crown's spires jutting out in every direction around her head like a halo. A book was slung in her hand, her whole form looking deep green in the lack of light.

"The statue of liberty is a Kraang base?" Kaela asked breathlessly. It wasn't really a question, Ethan assumed because neither he nor Jess answered it. More Kraang droids had burst from the portal behind them and nudged their backs hard with the barrel of their guns.

"The ones known as ninja's will move forward to that place, or you will be vaporized in this place by Kraang." They continued to nudge them up the side of the island until they reached a door at the base of the huge granite pedestal that held the statue up in the air. One of the Kraang moved forward and pulled open the door and immediately a gust of wind hit them, stirring Ethan's whiskers uncomfortably against his cheeks. Jess sneezed with her long snout.

 _Consider yourself lucky, Kaela. You don't have to deal with all of these stupid animal problems._

They walked into the dimly lit Statue of Liberty base to see a long staircase that spiraled up further and further until it vanished into the dark above them. Ethan couldn't help but feel that he was dreading the idea of moving up all those stairs. _If I am going to die here, then I hope that I die from being shot and not from walking up all of those._

As they moved to the landing of the first steps, Ethan looked over at Kaela and Jess. Fear was in their eyes. Tears had welled up in Kaela's. Ethan knew she was thinking about Sam. Ethan could hardly believe it. He hardly knew the kid, but he had always been there to help – always the solution. Ethan had almost felt like he was a sort of replacement to Master Hamato in some ways. Now, who knew where he was or what was going on in his head. Ethan felt a sick sense of guilt. Somehow this felt like it was another one of his leadership blunders.

They continued up the stairs until they reached a large cement landing on a bridge that ran across the two twisting staircases. A series of the long, window-like touch screens were displayed in rows and Ethan could already see that displayed on each of them was what looked like a miniature army of Technodromes. He tried to gulp down his fear, but it didn't work.

"The portal is almost ready to be activated." One of the Kraang droids was saying as he touched one of the screens, several dials spinning on it and buttons lighting up violet and white. "The Invasion known as the Invasion of Earth is about to be initiated when the button known as the activation button is pressed by Kraang." one of them chattered away, his steel fingers spinning across the buttons on the screen.

"This is bad." Jess muttered to Ethan.

"Silence." The Kraang had heard her.

"Let us begin." The crowd of Kraang turned to the one at the center panel he reached his hand out. Ethan stared hopelessly.

"FILTHY KRAANG! HORNS UP!"

Ethan, Jess, and Kaela shrieked and grabbed each other, arms wrapped around each other, terrified by the sudden loud sound. A creature that was now all too familiar had just appeared up the stairwell. How they had not heard him before, Ethan had no idea, but he was a huge Triceratops, or – as they liked to call themselves: Triceratons.

This one had a certain madness in his eyes that Ethan was not used to. "MOVE!" Ethan yelled and he slammed his sisters to the ground just as the hulking dinosaur smashed through the Kraang, the computers shattering like glass into a thousand pieces. Some tried to escape from the walkway, but he had grabbed it by the legs and crushed it into the ground violently, his emerald-like marbled eyes glaring down with fierceness at his prey. One quickly hid it's weapon behind it's back. "Kraang?" The Triceraton asked suspiciously. He didn't wait for an answer as a second later he slapped his hands as if swatting a fly and crushed the droid's head. "Empire to victory!" The Triceraton shouted enthusiastically between loud, hacking coughs. "The beacon! It must go!"

"Did he even notice that we exist?" Jess asked as they looked at the huge Triceraton, suited in black and orange, his horns like blades sticking from his fan-like head and talon-ed mouth. Ethan didn't know the answer, but what he did know was their weapons were now lying flat on the ground.

Kaela quickly burst forward, using her ninja run to build her momentum. The Triceraton seemed to notice her, but he was too busy with destroying Kraang to care much. He ripped one's torso from its legs and hucked it over the banister to the cement floor far below. She snatched up their weapons and, turning, she threw the naginata and the two kama's. Jess snatched the weapons out of the air and gave them a good spin, a smile spreading on her face as she looped one of her fingers into the holes on the blade and gave the whole weapon a few long spins. Ethan twirled the naginata between his fingers and felt the familiar begin to take over again. "I don't know where this thing came from or if he's really our friend, but I'm game to destroying some Kraang with him." Jess said.

"I don't know." Kaela quickly added. "The Triceraton showing up can't be good. I mean – we know that they are involved with the black hole weapon."

"DESTROY THE KRAANG! START THE BEACON! THE BEACON!" The hulking beast was screaming as he made his way up the stairs, throwing Kraang in every direction as he went. Some he smashed with more violence and passion, others he simply threw out of his way with his huge, spiked hands.

"Well, let's do this." Ethan quickly followed up the stairs. Kraang were firing from every direction above them, but they were plummeting to the floor below, very few making their mark with the huge Triceraton target. Ethan, Jess, and Kaela stayed close behind him to ensure that he was shielding them with his massive body. "Around him!" Ethan dived underneath one of the beasts swinging arms the size of tree trunks and slammed his naginata into the Kraang's chest. It buzzed and went quiet.

He continued to run forward, the Triceraton now booming up the stairs behind him as Ethan cleared away more of the Kraang. Many were beginning to run in fear, their arms in the air, guns on the ground, shrieking the whole way. As Ethan slashed through another Kraang's body, he turned to take a look at what was happening behind him. Kaela and Jess were busy destroying Kraang droids, from Kaela attacking the stairwell above them, to Jess fighting ones that Ethan had missed under his arm as he fought off his own crowd. The Triceraton coughed again, but despite the sudden strange sickness about him, he continued to smash through the Kraang. One he tore from its body and swallowed it whole.

Finally, when they reached the top of the Statue of Liberty, they took a breather and looked behind them. A whole trail of Kraang carnage followed them all the way up the stairs, many being the ones that this creature had literally smashed to bits. For a split second, Ethan felt a little bad for them, but then he remembered Sub-Prime and what had happened to Sam and immediately any feeling of sadness turned to fierce anger. The huge Triceraton had stopped next to them as well. He had to be nearly three times Ethan's height and build. "Thanks." Ethan said. "I hope that we were able to help."

The Triceraton saluted him. "Yes! Sergeant Zog is grateful for any assistance in destroying the Kraang."

"Why is he talking all weird?" Jess muttered to Ethan and Kaela as the Triceraton began to cough again. Ethan shrugged. The Triceraton didn't seem to either care about her question, or hear it, because he turned and was walking away again from them. The railing led to a final staircase up into te head of Lady Liberty.

"This is really weird." Kaela said nervously as they followed after him. "When we were in the dream, those other Triceraton guys totally talked normal. There is something wrong with this Sergeant Zog guy."

"Well, this is our best clue to figuring out what is going to happen with this whole Black Hole Generator thing, so it's not like we have much of a choice." Ethan replied.

"Ethan's got a point." Jess quickly added, spinning her kama's in her hand. "Don't worry Kaela. First sign of trouble, we attack."

Kaela frowned. "You want us to attack this mountain? There is no freaking way that we would win."

Ethan put his finger to his lips to signal them to be quiet as they slowly climbed up the final staircase and into the room. The room was small and filled with glassy windows that looked out at the New York bay and the skyline that was glowing not far off shore. The hulking Triceraton was kneeling on the ground, his hands out in a small box on the ground. Ethan couldn't help but feel that he looked a little silly, crouched down on the ground like a giant boulder.

Now that he had a moment to actually breath, Ethan noticed that Sergeant Zog's uniform was torn in places, like he had been beaten up by the elements around him. _How long has he been on earth._ Ethan wondered suspiciously to himself. Kaela was spinning her ribbon in her hand nonchalantly, but Ethan knew that she was gearing up to attack.

Sergeant Zog picked up a large belt from the box and strung it around his middle. Almost immediately, the sound of beeping echoed in the quiet room and the side of the belt flashed with lights. Steam or some sort of gas burst from the collar of Sergeant Zog's uniform and he gave one solid, long, heaving breath. He sighed blissfully. "At last." he said quietly, more to himself than to the three. "I can . . . breath again."

"That's . . . good. I guess." Ethan said, not quite sure how to react to that. The Triceraton was ignoring him and rummaging through the box again. Ethan gave Jess and Kaela a sideways glance and shrugged his shoulders. "So, Sergeant Zog, what have you been doing on Earth? Just . . . tourism or something?" The joke immediately choked in his throat as Sergeant Zog turned and pointed one of the familiar, huge, microwave sized guns straight at his face.

The sound of energy building inside the barrel alerted Ethan immediately. "SCATTER!" The three dived out of the way as the gun went off and an amber beam shot the door behind them clean off its hinges. Ethan ducked his head as he heard the gun fire again. As he looked up from the ground where he had fallen, he noticed that Sergeant Zog was gone. "Follow him!" Ethan said, leaping back to his feet.

"I told you! I told you!" Kaela snapped. "Did either of you listen to me! No, you didn't, did you?"

"Save your gloating for latter, please!" Ethan called back as they ran across the empty room to the open safety hatch that Sergeant Zog had likely used. Ethan peered out to see that he was climbing up the side of Lady Liberty's head. He pulled something from his belt.

It looked like a giant metal diamond, power conduits glowing with amber light traced the side of machine. "No signal." Ethan heard him say to himself. "Need higher ground." He then turned and continued his hike up the side of the statue.

"Do we really have to follow him?" Jess said looking down at the ground far below them.

Sergeant Zog had already made it to Lady Liberty's head.

"Yes we are." Ethan quickly slashed his claws into the side and began to climb, making sure not to think about the tremendous drop just below him. Jess followed close behind him and then Kaela came last.

"You guys should be happy." Kaela said from below. "You guys have claws! I just have stupid human fingers." As they climbed, Ethan could see that Sergeant Zog was tinkering with the electronic. Finally, they reached the head.

Ethan used his naginata to help him get to his feet and he pointed the business end at the giant dinosaur. "Sergeant Zog! What exactly are you doing with that bomb looking thing?" He turned to glare at them with his marbled, serpent like eyes.

"It's not a bomb." Sergeant Zog said ominously, his mouth turning to a smile. "It's a signal beacon to signal the Triceraton Empire's armada to come and wipe out this Kraang infested planet."

Ethan, Jess and Kaela's mouth dropped open simultaneously. " _What?_ " Jess snapped. Before Ethan could react, the monster's giant fist slammed into his side and he tumbled along Lady Liberty's hairline but Jess and Kaela managed to grab him before he tumbled past her crown spires to his death.

"Can't you just like, kill the Kraang in normal ways without destroying our entire planet? That's a little extreme don't you think?" Kaela cried as she threw her ribbon dart. The ribbon barely managed to reach the beacon before he wrenched it towards him and Kaela slammed into the ground, face planting on Lady Liberty's head.

Sergeant Zog turned away from them and began the climb up to the fiery torch of Lady Liberty.

"We have to stop him. Now." Ethan said, getting to his feet.

"Got it." Jess threw a volley of shurikans as the three sprinted towards him. He reached the top and slowly stood next to the glowing fake fire on the torch and he turned to look at them as they scrambled up after him.

The gun came out again and blasted down at them. Ethan felt the heat on one of the beams and flinched. "We aren't going to make it up there in time!" Jess cried up to Ethan, her green bandanna waving in the wind behind her. Ethan looked back up to see that Sergeant Zog and tossed the beacon into the air. It levitated several feet above the fake fire and began to beep like a ticking time bomb.

"Kaela!" Ethan called down to her. "Alley oop!" She threw her ribbon dart and Ethan snatched it out of the air and with all the strength he could muster, faulted her up.

The beacon gave a few last resounding beeps and then separated, blasting a wave of amber light in a 360 degree radius around it. Kaela flipped through the air and threw several shurikans. They slammed straight into the beacon, a perfect shot, and the machine exploded in a cloud of fire of purple.

"YES!" Ethan and Jess exclaimed joyfully as the pieces of the beacon fell down around them, smoking and smoldering.

Kaela landed expertly on the flame and glared down at the Triceraton. "You can't destroy our world." she said pointing her finger at Sergeant Zog accusingly.

"You fool!" he shouted back up at her. "I'll squash you!" He slammed his fist into the fire and she tumbled to the ground.

Jess and Kaela jumped up onto the railing just as he charged Kaela who tried to stand up again. She yelped and tumbled away from the charging monster. He tumbled over the edge with a yell and grabbed onto the railing, his huge body bending the metal.

"Zog!" Jess yelled. Ethan quickly helped Kaela up and followed Jess to the edge of the railing to look down at the monster that was hanging on for dear life over what was likely a five hundred foot drop. Ethan suddenly felt a horrible amount of pity for the creature. "Take our hands!" Jess and Ethan reached over the edge.

Sergeant Zog then looked up straight into their faces. "Long live the Triceraton Empire." he then let go with his massive scaly hand. The three stared in horror as he tumbled through the air and smashed into the ground.

"I can't believe that just happened." Kaela said quietly in the silence on the torch of Lady Liberty, their eyes cast down to the landing that certainly meant death for Zog. The three stood together in the wind in silence for a few moments.

Jess looked up to the night sky where stars were winking down on them with the faintest of light, competing against the lights of the city. "Do you think we stopped the beacon in time?" she asked . "I hope so." Ethan replied.

A lot had happened. Ethan's mind ran over the details again and again as they made their way the ground below. Sam was gone – who knows where. The Triceratons had revealed themselves, or at least one of them had and Ethan had a terrible feeling that the Black Hole Generator was not going to be far behind.


	22. Rise of the Technodrome - Part 1

Episode 16: Rise of the Technodrome – Part 1

Kaela found it incredibly difficult to concentrate on imaginary numbers when very real alien invasions seemed imminent. As Mrs. Thompson continued to blab on, pointing at the board with her old gnarled finger, all Kaela could think about was what had happened over the last few days. Black Hole Weapon dreams – the Triceraton that had almost signaled his armada to blow them to bits – the army of technodromes they had delayed – and Sam's mutation and disappearance. It was enough to give one a headache. Suddenly passing math class didn't seem as important.

"You okay, Kaela? You don't look so good."

Turning in her seat, Kaela found one of her new friends, Noel, was looking at her with concern. Her brow was furrowed, her short hair danced along the nape of her neck and her bright colored eyes were obviously looking at her with apprehension. Kaela quickly mustered a smile, "Oh you know. Life is just been a little crazy with Jess and Ethan moving and er – some other things you categorize under crazy." School had been lonely with her siblings having to spend their time in the sewers below, so Kaela was happy that Noel, a quieter shorter girl had reached out to her at lunch a week back.

"That was incredibly vague." Noel whispered back, turning back to her notes and pretending to be busy as Mrs. Thompson shot them a suspicious glance before rattling on about algebraic formulas. "But I get it, I mean – we haven't even hung out or anything yet." she continued, her pencil lead scratching against the paper in front of her. "And speaking of which, we really should hang out sometime." Noel looked back up from her paper with a smile.

"Yes, please." Kaela shot back, feeling relief flood over her. Hanging out sounded nice and stress relieving which is exactly what she needed in her life.

The bell rang loudly, reverberating off the walls and Mrs. Thompson tried some finishing statements about homework, but kids were already headed out the door to lunch. Noel shoved her notebook into her backpack. "Do you like _Narcissist King_?" Noel asked inquisitively.

"I love _Narcissist King_!" Kaela squealed. "It's _so_ funny!"

"Me too!" Noel cried back, her face splitting into a grin.

"I'm thinking a _Narcissist King_ marathon is needed."

"I'm down."

They stepped out of the classroom together and began to walk down the long hallway lined with lockers and chatting kids grabbing their lunch bags and boxes, rattling on about the show together as they went and their favorite parts.

As they to the cafeteria together, Kaela felt the merciful relief of the burden vanishing from her mind. For a few blissful moments she was just another teenager chatting about her favorite TV show with a good friend.

The intercom buzzed: _Kaela Hamato, if you could please come to the gym. Kaela Hamato if you could please come to the gym._

That moment died.

Noel gave her a curious look. "What was that all about?"

Kaela shrugged, "I have no idea. I can meet you in the cafeteria in a second."

"No way!" Noel quickly said back with a smile. "I'll come with you."

"Okay." Kaela agreed with a shrug.

The two walked down the hallway together towards the gym. The hallways were empty in this general direction. Everyone was more interested in their food, and ever since the Purple Dragon attack, the school had been rather touchy about kids playing spots in the gym rather than outside. Kaela and Noel reached the large double doors and pushed them open.

Although the lights were off, the room was still filled with light from the giant hole that still had not been repaired in the corner where the Purple Dragons had blown it up. Instead, a large sheet of plastic had been taped over it. "There's nobody here." Noel said suspiciously. Kaela immediately felt her chest seize up and she unzipped her backpack, ready to grab her ribbon dart, but then a figure appeared.

"Hi, Herma." Noel said.

The girl had purple streaks in her hair, a plaid skirt on and her usual horn rimmed glasses. For a split second, Kaela felt tremendous relief, but then she remembered that the last time she had seen that face, it had been perched a top Sub-Prime's giant gleaming body. And a second figure joined her from behind.

Mrs. Campbell.

"Noel. Run." Kaela said quietly under her breath.

Noel gave Kaela an odd look as if she hadn't quite heard what she had said. "What?"

"Run!"

With a blast of steam and the sound of grinding gears, Herma's legs and arms split into two, the head rotating upward until it towered over them, the chrome of Kraang metal glowing in the sunlight that filtered through the plastic.

Noel screamed, her hand over her mouth and fell backward, losing her balance both emotionally and physically. "W-what is that?" She screamed pointing at Sub-Prime who had appeared in the center of the Herma bot, his usual pointy grin spread across his face, his one eye dialing and extending with the scopes on the end.

"Well, well, it looks like you brought a little friend with you." he laughed.

Kaela ripped out the ribbon dart from her backpack and flung the bag across the floor where it slid by the bleachers. She unraveled it and spun it between her fingers, standing in front of her new friend to block her from any possible attacks.

Noel slowly got to her knees. "K-Kaela. I think you owe me an explanation."

"If we live through this," Kaela said. "For sure."

Ethan and Jess had long since given up on finding the turtles. Over the last few days, Ethan had finally called it quits. They had been searching the sewers for weeks and not a single clue had appeared. Jess was sitting on the couch, reading one of her books again. Not feeling like he could focus on anything but trying to solve all of the problems they had – and finding no way to solve it by looking any longer – Ethan had retired to meditating.

His knees he had underneath him in seiza form, his eyes closed, his hands together in front of him, his breathing as steady as he could possibly get it. Yet still, he found his mind wandering from the vague images of the Black Hole dreams to the equally odd remembrances of a very green Japan and a woman reach out to him. On occasion, guilty flashes of Sam falling out of the mutagen tank and then shattering through the glass roof of the building would appear.

"Ethan!"

Jess' voice and tone immediately shook him from his already weak meditation session and he quickly got to his feet. He wobbled out of the dojo. His legs felt like they had been strapped with iron. _How long was I in seiza?_ He grimaced as he pulled open the sliding doors.

Jess was standing near the couch, kama's in hand, but they were slack at her side. Next to her was a Kraang droid dressed as a man with a pair of black sunglasses. Ethan would recognize those anywhere.

"Bishop?" Ethan asked with uncertainty.

"Hello again, Ethan and Jessica." he said in his usual authoritative voice. "I have come with grim news."

 _Because we haven't had enough of that already._ Ethan thought to himself. But nevertheless, he crossed the room and stood next to Jess, arms folded against his black and red patterned chest. "Alright, what's going on?"

Bishop gave them one very serious look (although his face was always serious) and said, "The Triceratons are coming."

"What?" Ethan asked, not wanting to believe it. "But, Kaela blew that beacon to bits!"

"No." Bishop replied grimly, "They are coming. And they are carrying enough fire power to destroy the entire solar system."

"Ugh!" Jess cried, "I swear, these last few months have been the worst thing ever!"

"The news gets worse." Bishop continued. "The Kraang have finally fixed the Technodrome and are about to invade once more. Ethan slapped his hand over his face and slid it down his face, his claws raking through the red and white fur. "If the Triceratons arrive when the Technodrome rises, they will hone in on this planet and vaporize it."

"I can tell that these Triceratons don't really like the Kraang." Jess said looking over at Ethan with a frown on her fox face. "Remember how Sergeant Zog messed the Kraang up?"

Bishop nodded affirmatively, putting his arms behind his back. "For millenia the two species have fought over Dimension X. The Kraang used their intelligence to battle their foe while the Triceratons relied on brute strength and cunning. It seemed the Triceratons would win, but the Kraang used the most powerful weapon in the universe a Black Hole Generator that wiped out the Triceratons entire planet. Only a single Triceraton fleet survived. They vowed vengeance. The battle may have ended but the war has not. It still raises across Dimension X."

Ethan and Jess stared at each other with mouths wide open. "Did you say 'Black Hole Generator?'" Jess asked weakly, looking back at Bishop. He nodded but did not speak another word.

"You know what this means right?" Jess said looking back at Ethan nervously.

Ethan nodded. "It means that everything we have been dreaming about is going to happen."

Bishop obviously didn't understand what they said, but he turned, his face showing that he meant business. "Now, shall we begin?" he asked, adjusting his sunglasses.

Kaela dived out of the way and Noel shrieked and jump behind a pair of bleachers as a violent blast of pink blew a hole in the floor. Kaela could feel the heat rush over her face. _Could you have picked a worse time to come?_ She thought to herself. _This is so, so, so bad!_ She jumped again, throwing herself against the hard brick wall as a pair of rockets burst on either side of her. Mrs. Campbell had pulled out her elbow rockets again.

"Come on out, you stupid ninja!" Sub-Prime snapped, "I'm gonna make you pay for messing with the Kraang." He was powering up again, his sneering face staring at her, the scopes retracting back towards his face. "Say bye!" He fired another burst of pink.

Kaela slid across the floor, throwing herself down against the ground and swung her ribbon dart. It wrapped around Mrs. Campbell's leg and she wrenched, both righting herself to her feet and throwing the elbow rocket firing monster to the ground with a shriek. "Noel! Get out of here!" Kaela shouted. Noel emerged from the benches and sprinted across the room, but she didn't stop at the double doors.

Sub-Prime's buzz saws had come out and Kaela narrowly missed an accelerated slash from them that would have made her an legless wonder. Noel had made it just past the door to the fire alarm. With a tug of defiance, the alarms went off. Water poured down on them and the red alert lights in the school began to spin, the horn going off in rapid succession. "You filthy – ." Sub-Prime fired a rocket at Noel and swiped at Kaela again with his other arm. She slammed the buzz saw out of the air with her dart just as Noel shrieked and dived to the floor, hands over her head, the wall exploding behind her to reveal the hallway full of screaming and running kids.

Sub-Prime moved across the room towards Noel.

"NO!" Kaela jumped forward to stop him, but Mrs. Campbell had stood up and turned to glare at her with red, glowing eyes, her hands twisting back out to reveal her elbow rockets, aimed right at her. "Get out of my way!" Kaela jumped forward and jammed the ribbon dart into one of Mrs. Campbell's eye sockets.

The robot screamed and Kaela wrenched her weapon back out and with a sweeping crescent kick, sent her old teacher to the ground with a metallic clang. She sprinted towards Sub-Prime but it was already too late. The horror movie worthy Herma bot had reached down and although Noel had attempted to kick the hand viciously away, the Kraang still managed to pick her up and point the barrel of his weapon at her face.

Kaela froze in her tracks, skidding herself to a halt in front of the towering villain. "Don't move another step!" Sub-Prime warned, baring his rows of sharp teeth, his eye in his usual glare, the other still spinning excitedly. "Now, drop your puny weapon!"

Groaning under her breath, but knowing that she had no other choice, Kaela dropped the ribbon dart to the ground. Noel was trembling. She looked terrified out of her mind, her eyes wide, sweat dripping from her flushed face. ""Good!" Sub-Prime said with a large amount of satisfaction on his face and words. "Now, come a little closer."

Kaela did not like the sound of that, but she nevertheless complied, her eyes only leaving Sub-Prime for a few moments to look up at Noel who was whimpering under her breath and on occasion would struggle to get out of the metal grip of the Herma bot. She inched her way up to Sub-Prime until she was only about a foot away from the hideous blob. She half considered just punching him in the face, but worried that by doing so, he would blow Noel's face off, so she kept quiet and glared at the pink brain. "Good. Now, say good night!" For a horrifying second, Kaela feared that he was going to fire and kill Noel anyway, but then his huge gun of a hand came crashing down on top of her.

The pain that split from the top of her head was agony and she fell on her knees and then toppled over onto her back. She could see the ceiling of the gym – although it spun and came in and out of focus. She groaned and slowly her eyes slid closed as she heard Noel drop to the ground next to her. The last words she heard as Sub-Prime reached down to grab her was, "I'm taking you home with me." Then all of her senses fell into black.


	23. Rise of the Technodrome - Part 2

Episode 16: Rise of the Technodrome – Part 2

Ashina sat in her room near the edge of the Shinotomo Clan's hideout. The few buildings that dotted the old abandoned street were broken in and wrecked. Lord Nightshade's – the main dojo – was the only one that they had been required to fix. The last few days of manual labor had been a gift to Ashina. She needed some time to forget about the transformation of the Hamato Clan young man. She was happy that she didn't have to see Lord Nightshade much either. He had been busy elsewhere, although where, Ashina didn't know.

The hovel that she stayed in had a roof with a large gaping hole in it. When it rained, the floor would drench and every time she reminded herself that repairing it would help this place feel a little bit more like home. The windows were covered in paper and the door was hanging off a hinge. An old fire pit in the middle of the floor showed exactly how traditional this Japanese home had been built to look like. Old coals and burnt wood still sat in the fire pit. Ashina had been temped several times to use it, but never made the effort.

Currently, she was sharpening the katar in the sunny corner of the room and staring off into space, her black, fluffy tail she let trail along the floor behind her, soaking up the warmth from the wooden boards that stolen it from the sun.

A knock sounded at her door.

Still feeling in a bad mood, she got up, letting her katar slip through her fingers and she opened the door. "Bloodmaw I –." She paused. Bloodmaw, in her mind, was the only one who would visit her – but then again, he likely wouldn't have knocked. Standing in the door frame was EmberEye. Ashina hadn't seen her in weeks, ever since she had been sent off to finish more of her training. Suddenly, Ashina knew exactly where Lord Nightshade had been.

"Never call me that name again." EmberEye said with deadly anger, her eyes glaring, her beak, like a blade gleamed in the sunlight, her wings folded back behind her. "Lord Nightshade is waiting for all of us at the dojo." EmberEye then turned, not bothering to hear a response from Ashina, which was fine by her – Ashina had nothing to say to that overgrown bird.

She stalked out into the sun, her black fur immediately absorbing its light, although the wind was chilly, and she followed behind EmberEye until they reached the front doors of the dojo where Lord Nightshade spent most of his time.

EmberEye slowly opened the door and bowed lowly, followed by Ashina who did likewise. Lord Nightshade stood with his back turned to them, his arms behind his back, his swords at his side. Bloodmaw and Gore were both already kneeling before him, the latter taking up a large portion of the room with his huge grizzly bear body, his war hammer weapon attached to his back by long, huge, thick leather belts. Ashina was surprised to see that in the corner of the room, not bowing, was McGrath. The doctor had his arms folded across his white coated chest and the usual cunning smile was spread across his face.

"Good for you both to join us." Lord Nightshade said softly as Ashina and EmberEye knelt next to Bloodmaw and Gore. "I have brought you all here to discuss our next action to be taken." he pointed towards McGrath in the corner and then turned to show his usual chrome mask which glimmered in the sunlight. "Things have begun to fall into place, but we are still have nothing close to the mutagen supply we will need."

Ashina could hardly believe what she was hearing. More than anything she wanted to protest. In reality, she would give anything to yell at Lord Nightshade. Why were they here in New York? What were they doing with gallons of mutagen? If they were transforming people, Ashina wanted nothing to do with it. McGrath grinned at her. It was clear that he had an idea of what she was thinking by her expression. If Lord Nightshade noticed, he didn't show it, but rather continued, "Tonight we will invade the lair of the Foot Clan and we will take a large portion of their mutagen. It is time that the Foot Clan knew that we are here and that nothing short of their total annihilation awaits them."

Together, Ashina going a little bit slower than the others, they called out, "Hai, sensei." he then nodded his approval. "Get prepared and meet here at exactly seven o' clock tonight." he then walked around them and with his black scarves trailing behind him, opened the door and shut it behind him.

Ashina heard Bloodmaw give an audible gasp, as if he were holding his breath the whole time. McGrath snorted and slowly walked past them, his lab coat billowing in Bloodmaw and Ashina's face as he moved between them. "I find it so entertaining how much like a toddler you act, hyena." McGrath said smugly, adjusting his spectacles with a flash of sunlight dashing across the polished glass.

Growling, Bloodmaw turned. "I'll rip you apart science nerd." He snapped, showing his pointed teeth, his eyes flashing with violent light.

McGrath seemed wholly un-intimidated. "I doubt that." he said casually, making his way to the door and he vanished out into the light.

"I'll kill him." Bloodmaw snarled.

"You would do well to hold your tongue before I claw it out of your mouth." EmberEye said with deadly intent, standing up and flaring her wings with a sense of intimidation. She clenched her talon like fingers together as if to solidify her point. "It is more merciful than what Sensei would do to you."

Bloodmaw didn't speak. Gore, with his hulking, body and his tiny, glaring beady eyes stared at Bloodmaw as if his eyes alone were the challenge he was giving. Ashina could hardly remember the last time she heard the grizzly bear talk.

Ashina, not wanting to hear any more of this conversation or be in the same room with these people, quickly stood up and walked away. She could feel EmberEye watching her as she went, but she pretended like she didn't and, doing her best to forget what was going on in her life, she went out into the sunlight.

 _I hope the Hamato Clan animals come again. They're the only fun ones in this whole stupid city._

Ethan, Jessica, and Bishop sprinted through the back streets of New York. Even though winter was on its way, today was oddly warm. Perhaps that was just Ethan's impression since this was the first time that he had in a long time out in the sun. It made him feel alive again.

Which was good, because the feeling of living might be cut short if they didn't hurry.

As they sped down the street, Ethan was amazed that Bishop could not only keep up – but was a little bit faster than they were. Being in a robot body likely had it's perks. Ethan wondered stupidly if it would run out of gas – or whatever it was that it ran on. They slowed as they neared the school. Most New Yorkers were so absorbed in their phones or daily business that they likely wouldn't have even noticed a humanoid fox and a red panda run past them.

The second that Ethan saw the school, his heart dropped. He could hear the fire alarm going off from inside which meant that police officers would be there any second. Students were being lined up outside according to their classes. "Is there any way to get inside without drawing attention?" Bishop asked in his usual commanding voice.

Ethan had no idea. Luckily, Jess did. "If things haven't changed since I was in school, they still haven't repaired the hole that the Purple Dragon's blew in the gym a few weeks ago. We could try there."

"Lead the way." Ethan said, motioning for her to take the lead.

Jess gave a cautious look out at the people walking along the sidewalk and the pack of students that were still being rallied and then burst from the alleyway that they hid from and ran around the back side of the big yellow painted school and the billboard about the East High Panthers game coming up. Ethan followed after, looking nervously at the students and teachers. The teachers backs were turned to them and the students seemed preoccupied with talking to each other excitedly about the liklihood of the school burning down. Ethan caught a glimpse of his old English teacher and had to smile internally that he didn't have to worry about the essays anymore. Instead he got to worry about the end of the world as they knew it.

Bishop followed on his heels and within a few minutes they were behind the school. Ethan could see and hear the tarp that covered the destroyed hole in the side of the wall flapping in the chilly breeze of oncoming winter. Jess flipped her kama's out and with two quick, precise strikes, raked the blades down the tarp and made a large hole for them to climb through.

Jess went first and Ethan followed after, pushing the gray, semi-see through tarp out of his face. Bishop followed silently behind. The whole gym looked like it needed a repair now. Black marks covered the walls and floors leaving pot holes that made it appear as if the whole place had been bombed. A girl sat in the corner, groaning as she slowly got to her feet. Ethan had seen her in the hallway before, but had no idea what her name was.

"Noel?" Jess asked walking forward through the haze of a smokey, charred crater in the ground, debris from the floor spread under her feet. Ethan followed close behind, stepping over a figure that he realized was Mrs. Campbell, shattered across the floor. Bishop didn't seem to notice – or perhaps he didn't care.

Noel turned upon hearing her name and her mouth dropped open and she backed up until she hit the wall behind her and a whimper came out of her mouth, "What the heck is gong on today? Who are you?"

With a sigh, Jess said, "It's me, Jessica."

Noel's eyes widened.

"I know, I'm a fox. Ethan is a Red Panda. But we don't have time to explain all of that. It's a long, crappy story anyway. What we need to know is where Kaela is."

Noel took a few seconds before she could talk again, her eyes slid from Jess to Ethan as if trying to recognize their faces and then finally, her eyes still as wide as they could get, said, "A weird Herma robot attacked us. And Mrs. Campbell. Kaela was fighting them and then they knocked her out and took her."

This was what Ethan was dreading. Somehow when he heard the fire alarm he knew that this was going to be the end result. Suddenly it felt like he was going through the whole situation where Jess was kidnapped by Shredder all over again. Only this time it was potentially much worse – knowing Kraang Sub-Prime.

Bishop slowly walked up to them and put his hands on Ethan and Jess' shoulders. "If we want to save your sister, we will need to move quickly. If Sub-Prime attacked her, it is almost certain that he would have taken her back to the Technodrome."

Noel was looking at Bishop like he had just spoken in tongues.

"Sorry, Noel. You better get to the kids crowding around outside – if we survive the day, we'll explain everything to you!" Ethan said as he grabbed Jess by the arm and began to drag her away, Bishop at the lead as they walked back to the tarp hole.

Noel looked ready to pass out.

They tore through the plastic sheet and back out into the sunlight. "We have a problem." Jess said as they made their way back to an alleyway just as fire trucks began to show up, taking the kids and the teachers attention away from their direction. "We have no idea where the Technodrome is! I mean – it fell in the ocean a few years ago, right?"

Bishop nodded and then smiled, arms behind his back. "That is where I come in. Follow me." Bishop took off towards the New York bay and Ethan and Jess followed behind him, hoping beyond hope that Kaela was okay.

Kaela groaned. It felt like a pile of bricks had hit her in the head. She slowly opened her eyes, a pressure headache in her temples began to pinch hard, making her feel even more dizzy. At first – she had no idea what she was staring at – but then she realized what it was and nearly screamed.

Right in front of her was the huge, hulking pink Kraang Prime himself. His eyes looked like shocking green stars and his lips like blubbery feelers with sharp teeth hiding just behind them, a nasty grin on his giant, blobby face. "Kaela Hamato." The voice said, echoing as if a thousand voices had said it.

Realizing with horror that she was bound to a metallic table that was near a full ninety degree angle, she looked around, trying to get a grip of where she was. She could see wires and cords above her, and by the looks of the shape, she was in a giant dome . . . _Oh, crap._ She was in the Technodrome. Her fingers were pinned to her sides, but she still managed to feel at her belt. _And the story gets worse. I don't have my dart!_

Finally admitting that she was defeated, she slackened in her bonds and leaned back to try and get a better look at the horrifying Kraang leader that stared down at her, leering with his disgusting yellow teeth. As he spoke, the pink flaps of his mouth moved and glided across the blade like fangs. "Kraang has waited a long time for this." he said. "Kraang is about to transform your world for Kraang" each word was bathed in mirth and Kaela flinched, trying to gulp down terror and horror that was welling up inside her.

"And you need me . . . why?" She almost didn't want to hear the answer, but her curiosity and morphed into a black, miasma of fear that did not leave her alone and she found herself trembling, her yellow bandanna around her neck gave little comfort now.

"Kraang has found that despite your tiny human intellect, you have a power that Kraang can use to damage your world." Prime simpered, his huge head had three large pentagons on his forehead that glowed with a pink light as he spoke. "But Kraang has brought you here for a more important purpose, Kaela Hamato."

Hearing the name of her former master mustered her strength. "Oh?" She asked, feeling at the metal restraints and hoping that her fingers would be able to find a weakness, a chink in the system. She could not even find a crevice to get her nails under.

Kraang Prime continued. "Kraang has had disturbing visions of Kraang's destruction. You also have had dreams of some future event – Kraang will extract and use this knowledge to prevent Kraang's destruction." With each word, Kaela felt more dread fill her heart and more mirth cover his speech.

"And how exactly do you intend to get my knowledge?" Kaela asked nervously.

Kraang Prime began to laugh, his voice echoing against the smooth metal walls of the Technodrome as a series of electric cords began to fill Kaela's vision, turning from pink to white as if from heat and she screamed.


	24. Rise of the Technodrome - Part 3

Episode 16: Rise of the Technodrome – Part 3

Bishop, Ethan, and Jess bolted across New York city. After having spent every day walking and running through the sewers, Ethan was beginning to feel that he was physically fit. He could run without getting tired. He had yet to master running without worrying constantly in his mind though. For a horrifying moment, Ethan wondered if they were going to mutate her as well and she would run off like Sam had. This quickened his pace, but didn't give him enough energy to pass up Bishop who was at a constant sprint.

At long last they reached the edge of the New York bay and the Statue of Liberty was in clear sight in front of them. "We will need to take one of these boats." Bishop said, pointing. Ethan hadn't even noticed, but a line of white, motor-run boats were sitting on the side of the water, bobbing along the small waves that cascaded into the edge of the bay.

"Don't those belong to someone?" Jess asked nervously as Bishop unhesitatingly stepped into one of the boats and started the engine. Ethan didn't see any keys, so he had literally no idea how that happened, but he figured it was best not to question him.

Ethan then climbed in after Bishop who had his hand on the steering wheel. "If we have to steal a boat to save the planet, I think I can live with that." Ethan said, although he was thinking a lot more about Kaela than he was about Earth at the time.

Jess nodded and then climbed into the boat after Ethan. "Good point." She then turned to Bishop and patted his shoulder, making a loud metallic noise. "We are ready when you are Bishop."

The suited man sat down in the seat and a moment later, they were speeding across the waves towards where – Ethan had no idea.

Once the strange cords hit Kaela's skin, she felt she had gone blind and like liquid magma was being spilled into her mind. She wasn't sure if she screamed or not because it felt like someone had pressed the mute button on her mind. She could see flashes of images spreading across her eyes that would bounce about before becoming more solid. She could see Master Hamato and the dojo which made her heart break. She could see days of laughing in school when Ethan and Jess were both normal and could spend more time with her. Flashes of training in the backyard under the tree with the stream moving slowly past them spliced in between scattered images of Shredder and the mutagen.

For a moment it felt like Kaela had vanished into some strange, nightmare. But when she moved she felt her wrists and arms bump the metal of her restraints and she realized that she was still in the same location. Nausea began to creep into her stomach and she tried to ignore it and close her eyes, but if she did, that didn't make the horrible images stop. At long last they were beginning to slow. Images of the Black Hole Generator appeared and Kaela realized that her dreams were being projected – the ones that Kraang Prime wanted. She desperately shoved with her mind, wishing them to disappear, wanting them to be swept under a rug that Kraang Prime couldn't find.

She wasn't so lucky.

Her mental pushing did literally nothing but tire her out.

She could hear Kraang Prime humming under his breath as if he were analyzing the images of the Black Hole Generator. Then it switched to images of the Triceratons gathered around it in Washington Square. Things seemed to suddenly run in reverse. _Kraang Prime is trying to figure out how they got there with that weapon._ Kaela thought as images reversed. But then she was seeing things that even she hadn't seen before. She could see the Technodrome above the waves of the New York bay, bearing down on the city.

Another moment and a strange cone was in the sky – almost like an upside down volcano floating in the air and after a second of staring at that strange image, a blast of amber burst from the bottom and hit the Technodrome, blowing it to a thousand fiery bits as it crashed back into the waves.

Like being pulled out from water after nearly drowning, Kaela gasped for air and found herself staring at Kraang Prime again. She was sweating, the droplets cascading from her forehead and she felt her heart beating painfully in her chest. It was like she had just run a thousand miles. "The Triceratons!?" Kraang Prime yelled, his eyes wide and huge with anger and fear. He opened his disgusting maw and clenched his fangs together, his whole brainy body trembling in the giant metal container that he sat in. "Kraang cannot be stopped by foolish dinosaur aliens!" He yelled to nobody in particular. Kaela had gone back to putting her finger nails into any groove she could find and prying. There were very few.

Suddenly another voice that Kaela recognized immediately blared over some kind of intercome. "Oh my bloated one – the Technodrome is ready to launch! I rule!" _Kraang Sub-Prime_ Kaela thought with misery and exasperation. There was no way she was going to get out of this horrifying Kraang ship.

Suddenly Kaela felt herself moving upward, the stretcher she was on was rising into the air and the ceiling above split open to reveal a new room. One that was filled with fans that looked more like blades, spinning around and around. A control panel sat on a large pedestal of a platform and a screen floated across from it. Kraang Prime's containment had risen with her and the bloated monster alien slid from his metal home onto the platform with a disgusting, slimy _squish._

The whole Technodrome began to shake and slowly, Kaela could feel ascent again, only this time, it wasn't her prison of a stretcher – it was the whole Technodrome ascending up through the water towards the surface. Kraang Prime grinned at Kaela. "Kraang will use your unique power to destroy your world and rebuild it for Kraang!"

 _Well, this isn't good._ Kaela thought.

"So, is there a reason we stopped the boat in the middle of the ocean?" Jess asked curiously. Bishop had stalled their white boat in the middle of the water, just a few yard away from Lady Liberty. Ethan wasn't really sure how far though – he had never been very good at estimating anything. He looked around curiously.

As soon as the hum of the ship's engine died down, Bishop stood up from his chair and pointed to the water solemnly. "The Technodrome is –." He stopped speaking when a rumbling began to sound from below them. Ethan and Jess peeked over the edge of the boat at the water. Emerging from the water was a huge shadow,like some massive sea serpent that was going to come out and devour them. Then the usual Kraang colored pink began to glow and then spires emerged from the water.

They were right over the Technodrome.

"Hang on." Bishop instructed.

"To what?" Ethan cried back, looking around him for anything that could possibly save them from sliding off the boat. The rumbling continued underneath them and stupidly Ethan decided to grab the edge, not sure if that was going to do anything or not.

They began to lift up from the water as the top of the Technodrome split through the water, making waves crash around them. They were rocking backward and the boat began to slid and tip. "Jump!" Bishop commanded as he himself leaped from the boat and slammed into the roof of the Technodrome.

"C'mon!" Ethan grabbed Jess' hand and together flipped up rather ungracefully over the side of the boat as it fell down the side of the Technodrome, pin balling through the spires and then crashing into the water below, vanishing among the waves as they continued to ascend into the sky. Ethan slammed his claws into the metal to keep from falling.

Jess began to slip and grappled at the metal until she was able to pierce it with her own claws, taking Ethan's example. They slid only a few inches but then were able to come to stand still on the side of the huge Kraang ship. They were still rising and the sound of water cascading in waterfalls down below them told Ethan that they were in fully in the air.

Bishop had straightened again. "Follow me. I know where they will likely have your sister." Ethan nervously got to his feet, trying not to look down over the edge of the dome to see how far up they were. He reached out and grabbed Jess' hand (paw?) and together they began to slowly scale the side of the Technodrome after Bishop who moved as swiftly as if they were still on the flat streets of New York.

Once he reached the top, he pointed down and suddenly his hand retracted and the barrel of a black Kraang gun appeared. He fired precisely and pink fire burst from the spot he had shot. Ethan and Jess flinched and then eagerly, Ethan looked down into the hole that Bishop had just blasted into the roof of the Technodrome. Below he could see they were in some sort of main engine room. Blades like fans were spinning around a central pole. A platform sat in between them and Ethan could see Kraang Prime, Sub-Prime and –

"Kaela." Jess hissed under her breath. Kaela was hooked up to a large metal stretcher, but Ethan was just happy to see that she had not been mutated into anything. Sub-Prime appeared to be hooking wires up to the stretcher. "We need to get down there before something happens to her." Jess said.

Sub-Prime reached over and snatched up what looked like a long syringe with pink fluid inside it. "Now all we have to do is infuse you with some of our own Kraang DNA." he said grinning as he turned in his big Herma bot.

"No time. Let's go." Ethan and Jess lunged down, Bishop following behind them wordlessly.

They landed together in front of Sub-Prime and Kraang Prime and Ethan spun his naginata, tossing the tails of his bandanna behind him with a whip of his head. "Back off our sister you over chewed wad of gum."

"Mutants?" Kraang Prime hissed., his voice echoing in the room. He was larger from in front of him than from above, Ethan noticed. He was a _massive_ Kraang. "Destroy them!"

Sub-Prime lunged to attack, but Bishop landed atop him, flattening him to the ground.

"Bishop!?" Sub-Prime shrieked. "You filthy, swindling Kraang!"

"I am an Utrom, just as you once were brother. Or should I call you _sub-_ sub-prime."

"Don't call me that! I hate that!"

Ethan lunged forward with Jess, and slammed his naginata's butt into Kraang Prime's face. He shrieked and thrashed, but without a robot suit, he had nowhere to go. Jess flashed her kama but didn't get the chance to sink those pointed weapons into Kraang Prime.

An army of Kraang droids appeared at the door and began firing.

"Guys!" Kaela screamed. "Get me out of this death trap please!"

Ethan and Jess turned to dodge a volley of laser beams. "Working on it!" Ethan called back to her. The droids were closing in on them, their wide pink eyes staring, their weapons firing in rapid succession.

Sub-Prime wrenched Bishop off of him and he landed expertly, spinning in his classy black shoes and straightening again and fixing the sunglasses on his nose. Sub-Prime sneered and brandished one of his buzz saws that sprouted from in between Herma's fingers. In his other hand, he clasped the syringe. His hand began to extend towards Kaela.

Slashing his weapon through one of the droids, Ethan turned to see that Kaela was about to get stabbed. She struggled against her restraints but there was no way that she was going to break through those. Ethan made to move to Kaela but the huge, pulsating Prime blocked his way and grinned. "The end of your world . . . begins!" he hissed.

"JESS!" Ethan yelled.

She turned her fox face towards Ethan and saw him pointing at Kaela. The syringe was inches from her. Jess shoved her claws into her belt, but she was out of shurikans. Groaning she turned and sprinted towards Kaela. She dived over Kraang Prime who shrieked in fury. "STOP HER! STOP HER!"

Jess landed on Sub-Prime's arm and slashed the syringe. The glass exploded and the pink liquid doused Jess's fur, mouth and eyes. She fell backward and yelled, wiping at her face with her paws. She could feel the liquid leaking into her mouth, her eyes, her skin. Her mind felt like it was on fire.

"Jessica!" Bishop yelled.

"Stupid girl!" Sub-Prime snapped.

"You will pay for that Knight." Bishop burst forward and slammed his feet into Sub-Prime's chest and he fell backward, yelling in fury. He powered his gun, his buzz saw retracting and aimed for Bishop's face, but the Utrom was much quicker. He darted forward and wrenched the barrel upward. With a blast, one of the fan blades snapped in half and spun through the air, slamming over the doorway and cutting off the regime of Kraang droids.

Ethan turned in surprise as he slashed through a final Kraang, the pulsing blob in the middle shrieking and fleeing. "Thanks, Bishop!"

He ran to Kaela and hit his weapon against the restraints. A few more hits and they fell away. She slumped out and groaned. "Want this?" Ethan pulled out her ribbon dart and placed it in her hands. Kaela smiled at him and wrapped her fingers around it.

Jess slowly got to her feet. "I feel horrible." she said, grasping at her head. "Like, the worst headache I've ever gotten."

"Perhaps now is not the time to discuss the DNA of the Kraang." Bishop said, standing next to them.

Kraang Prime and Sub-Prime were glaring at them from across the platform. "All of you will die here." Kraang Prime said, his fangs showing through his pink blubbery lips.

"No thanks." Ethan replied without missing a beat.

Before any shot could be fired, or anyone could attack, the screen behind Kraang Prime flickered on and they all went silent. Kraang Prime spun himself around to get a better look. The image of a Triceraton appeared on the screen. One that Ethan immediately recognized from all the dreams they had had.

He had a metal maw, as if some of it had been ripped off and needed to be patched up. One of his eyes was white, likely blinded from the same fight that destroyed his mouth. "Greetings sub-species of Earth." he said gravely. "I am Captain Mozar, leader of the Triceraton army." Ethan, Jess and Kaela exchanged worried looks. "Let it be known that your earth has been infected with Kraang, a hideous alien life form. We will rid your planet of these hideous aliens. Unfortunately, your earth will be destroyed in the process. Thank you and have a nice day." The image flickered out.

"The – the Triceratons?" Kraang Prime whispered. It was the first time that Ethan had heard panic from this monster. As the screen changed to a view of just outside the Technodrome, Ethan could see a strange cone like ship appearing from above them on the horizon. A dome of amber light was at its peak.

"We must get out immediately." Bishop said. "Follow me." He ran forward towards the blocked door. Ethan, Jess, and Kaela followed after him. Ethan looked back, ready to block an attack, but Kraang Prime seemed preoccupied with the oncoming attack of the Triceratons.

"They are powering up their weapons!" Sub-Prime cried. He turned and with a growl he lifted his arm and blasted a beam at them. Bishop turned and threw them all to the ground, saving them from being blown apart. The fan blocking the door shattered into a thousand pieces and Kraang droids were thrown in every direction.

Bishop straightened up again.

Ethan groaned, rubbing his head that had smacked the metal ground hard. "Thank you for allowing our escape, Sub-Prime!" Bishop then grabbed Ethan by the hand and lifted him up. The four booked it for the doors and ran out into the hallway.

"Where are we going, Bishop?" Ethan shouted.

"We will escape in one of the Stealth Ships." Bishop replied.

Kaela looked at Jess and Ethan, each one at a time. "This is freaking crazy!" She said. The sound of crunching metal sounded down the long gleaming hallway and Ethan turned as they ran to see that Sub-Prime had made his way out of the room and was going after them.

"I hope these stealth ships are close!" Ethan yelled nervously as their enemy clunked down after them. Bishop made a hard left and brought them around a corner. It looked like a dead end at first, but Bishop quickly punched in a few numbers and the doors slid open to reveal a huge, gray warehouse. Lines of stealth ships stood in rows. Bishop didn't even blink but immediately went for the nearest one. A control panel appeared near the bottom, as if from mid air, glowing the usual pink and Bishop began to type in numbers.

The three turned back to see Sub-Prime had just turned the corner. "Bishop!" Kaela shouted nervously. "Our favorite psychopath is coming!"

A few more brief beeps and the platform slid open for them to escape in. "We are running out of time." Bishop said with his usual sense of authoritative calm. Ethan and his sisters quickly ran into the stealth ship. The platform closed behind them, just as Sub-Prime entered the room. Ethan waited to feel the impact of one of his laser beams, but when he looked out from the glass, he could see that the robot was retracting back into the Herma form and running towards another stealth ship.

He was escaping, not chasing.

Bishop powered up the stealth ship and the hanger doors opened to show blue sky and deep waters below them. The stealth ship rose, like a UFO into the air and blasted out of the hanger doors. Ethan continued to watch as Sub-Prime blasted off after them, but he was done chasing. He was going further out to sea. A second later, he winked away either from going too far for Ethan's red panda eyes to see, or because he went to another dimension – Ethan wasn't sure.

As they drew further away, Ethan could now see clearly the full Technodrome. A little smoke was rising near the top, likely where Bishop had blasted a hole. Ethan looked back, but the Utrom was busy piloting the ship. Jess and Kaela stood next to him and they hugged each other for a moment. Ethan could feel Jess' soft white fur on the side of his face, Kaela's hair on his other. "Are you feeling okay Jess?" Ethan asked. "That DNA stuff splashed you."

"I still have a headache, but I think I'll be fine." Jess replied.

Ethan then turned to Kaela as they separated. "What were they trying to do to you?"

Kaela's smile faded away. "They grabbed my memories first to see what was going to happen in the future. They like, hijacked our dreams or something. Then, they said I had unique power they were going to use to attack New York."

"Weird." Ethan said quietly.

Kaela nodded, "And I have a bad feeling I know what comes next." She glanced out at the window and Ethan and Jess followed suit. They could now see the huge upside down cone in the air. It was levitating several hundred feet above the Technodrome and when Ethan looked closer, he could see that the bottom half had extended and an orange glow was appearing at the bottom.

It oddly looked like a giant gun.

Ethan's mouth dropped open before it all happened.

The light burst from the bottom of the Triceraton ship and impacted with the top of the Technodrome. A moment later, the whole globe exploded. Metal and fire blasted in every direction and slowly what was left of the giant Kraang sphere fell back into the water of New York, vanishing into the waves.

"Wow." Jess said quietly, awe struck. The three stood together in horror at what had just happened, not sure whether to celebrate or sorrow. "You weren't kidding when you said they had a lot of fire power." Jess said to Bishop, turning to look at him.

"I'm afraid things are only about to get worse." Bishop replied, pointing back out at the window.

The three turned to look. Three triangular pyramid like ships had appeared from the ship. They had strings on them, as if doused in neon paint, glowing gold, and each string tied around a machine that was all too familiar.

The Black Hole Generator.

"Oh no." Kaela whispered.

"What are we going to do?" Jess asked hopelessly.

Ethan tried to gulp down his dread. "Looks like we are going to have to stop that thing without the turtles." he said.


	25. War of the Heart of Darkness - Part 1

Episode 17: War of the Heart of Darkness – Part 1

The glow of mutagen was starting to irritate Ashina. Darkness had fallen over New York City, but that didn't matter, because whether it was broad daylight, or midnight, Shredder's lab was always dark – save that obnoxious glow. They had moved stealthily through the dungeon that they had rescued Bloodmaw from long ago.

This was the first time in years that Lord Nightshade joined them. It was both exciting and frightening to see him at work. He moved like a breeze, even on the streets outside – practically invisible to the people around them that went about their usual life – unaware of the mutants moving in the back alleys of their city night by night. And this night was likely to prove interesting.

Now all of them stood on the ring that ran around the lab. It looked down on the huge vat of mutagen and the old wooden boxes that contained the canisters of Lord Nightshade's treasure. Gore stood to her left, his war hammer out, his beady eyes staring blankly down at the few figures that scampered throughout the lab. Of all of the Shinotomo Clan, not including Nightshade, Gore scared her the most. He was massive, wordless, and just as stealthy as the others despite his form. And of his life before the Shinotomo Clan, Ashina knew nothing.

On her right was Bloodmaw. Someone she knew much more about. His wild form quivered with the anticipation of battle. His eyes were on Tigerclaw. The two had hated each other as long as they had known each other from Japan. He was twisting his tonfa nervously in his fingers. These waits before the attack were always hard for the hyena.

Towering over the top of all three of them was EmberEye. Her fire colored eyes stared down condescendingly at Shredder, and the fly that was buzzing excitedly to him. She had her weapons out of their holster for the first time in a long time. They were Chinese hook swords which Ashina always fit incredibly well with her form as a hawk. Her wings were folded behind her, making her look much smaller.

Finally, after all the waiting, Lord Nightshade appeared. He didn't say a word, but Ashina assumed that he had completed the task that he had wanted to do. He had explained everything to them. And he had been right about the guards. Shredder had ten to fifteen foot clan members on their way in – but Lord Nightshade had killed all of them – and without drawing his sword. Ashina didn't particularly like seeing blood shed. It made her feel less human, and she had never allowed it from her own weapon. She held her katar close to her – it was really the only friend she had in life. It kept her safe and didn't complain when she did or didn't use it.

Now was a time to use it.

Lord Nightshade carried a long wooden pole in his hand, gloved save for claws that protruded from the end. Ashina wondered what he was behind the mask. Attached to the pole was a long banner with the kanji of the clan stamped on it. 死の友. Ashina looked down at those who would challenge them below. Shredder was still talking to the fly – but the fly wouldn't be a threat at all. Tigerclaw was watching from next to Shredder, along with the zombie dog with long fangs and the Fish with the metal legs. Finally, from across the way and near the mutagen was the huge Rhino and his pig friend. Six of those individuals would be dangerous.

Lord Nightshade turned to them and then nodded. They knew the plan and the formation that he had prepared them to enter in with. Lord Nightshade slowly stepped out from the shadows and looked down at those who were busy working below him. "Well, well." Lord Nightshade began, his voice soft, but cold as winter's chill. The banner was immediately illuminated in mutagen green. As he spoke those two words, Ashina, Gore, EmberEye and Bloodmaw stood and entered the light as well, but stood a step behind their sensei.

Shredder immediately looked up, along with his other companions. Immediately Shredder's eyes widened, but then he laughed. "So, you have followed me from Japan – I knew your lap dogs had, but you as well?"

Lord Nightshade chuckled, but it had no feeling in it, no meaning. " _Ohisashiburi desu ne._ " He said. "You would think that you were preparing for something Shredder. Perhaps something grand – but it seems that you spend all of your time simply collecting new animals. One's that aren't any more competent than the soldiers we dispatched outside it would seem."

"You dare!" Tigerclaw snapped, his eyes were wold, his machete already out and spinning in his hand, along with a gun that he pointed up at him. "You will pay for taking my tail from me, Nightshade!" his teeth were bared.

"Tigerclaw, you will be silent!" Shredder snapped.

Lord Nightshade shrugged his shoulders and Ashina felt a little sick from his total lack of conscience. "Be grateful it was only your tail that I sliced off, cat." Ashina watched as he placed one of his hands on his upper katana. That was a signal he had trained them for. Should he ever do so, it meant that they should prepare for the order to attack. "Although it is incredibly interesting to catch up with you, Saki, I am afraid that I have no interest in it." He raised his hand up into the air. "Shinotomo Clan, _ike."_

At the command, Ashina leaped from the top along with the others and in a perfect 'V' formation they landed on the rim of the mutagen canister. The second their feet touched the ground, Shredder's long blades shot from his gauntlets and he pointed at the four. "Foot Clan, destroy them!" As planned, Gore immediately leaped behind him, landing so hard that it shook the ground around him and the hammer smashed into the wall right where the Rhino's head had been a few seconds ago.

"Woohoo!" The pig with the purple mowhawk sang, "Back up, big bear!" Even though he was huge, Gore moved with incredible precision, slamming and then recovering, dodging by backing himself away from the two as they struck at him from either side. His ability to unbalance his opponent was terrifying.

Tigerclaw immediately went for Bloodmaw who complied, jumping onto the metal ramp and spinning his tonfa excitedly. "Come and get it." he hissed to Tigerclaw who roared and brought his machete down on the metal platform.

EmberEye spread her wings and shot into the air, landing in front of Shredder to cut him off from Lord Nightshade who watched from above, analyzing their moves. "Out of my way, cursed bird!" Shredder yelled, but EmberEye held her ground and threw Shredder backward, slamming him into the ground. Her training with Lord Nightshade was proving effective.

That left the zombie wolf and the fish to Ashina.

"Wolf versus wolf, how fitting." Ashina said, feigning bordem. She loved how it annoyed individuals and always immediately let her know how much control her enemies had on their emotion.

"Did you really just say that kid?" the wolf hissed. "I'm something much greater than a wolf."

"And don't forget about me, dog!" the Fish snapped, flipping out a switchblade and expertly moving it through his fingers.

 _So, not much control at all._ Ashina dodged easily the first attack. The wolf had embedded it's unnaturally huge claws into the rim of the mutagen tank. Ashina jumped over him, kicking his head on her way and landed just in time to block the Fish's metal leg with her katar. She moved into his zone of influence immediately at slammed her head into his. He yelled and backed away from her. This was going to be easier than she thought.

As she twisted out of the way of another attack from the wolf, and heard his angry yell behind her, she could feel Lord Nightshade's eyes on her. He was watching – analyzing her attacks. Failure was not going to be an option for her. She glanced nervously in Bloodmaw's direction. Tigerclaw and him were evenly matched, dealing and dodging blows, but neither getting any headway on drawing blood. Gore on the other hand had already slammed the rhino to the ground with a decisive blow that had knocked the beast out cold. The pig was alluding him with a series of ridiculous moves, but it was clear that he was tiring out, barely able to have a second to throw his own attacks. EmberEye was in a similarly bad situation. Shredder was getting the best of her. Although she dodged with expert skill, she had lost the ability to make any advance. Shredder had taken that away from her.

She blocked another swipe from the wolf and then moved her head back just in time to dodge a snap of his maw. The fish was back in business now. His metal legs swung like a windmill and she was forced to back up. There advances had to stop immediately. Ashina burst forward, tumbling between their two attacks and then she spun and her foot made contact with the Fish's head again. He leaped forward and slammed the palm of her hand into his wrist, forcing his switchblade to tumble from his fingers and down into the darkness below. Hopefully Lord Nightshade was pleased with the disarm.

He watched from above, one arm slung around the banner of the clan, the other on the top of his sword, although using it looked unlikely. Amid the battle, figures dressed in black had slipped in and were beginning to take boxes of mutagen. Don Vizioso's gang had supplied the man power. The battle was just the distraction.

"It's been a long time hasn't it, Yuki Hyou."

Lord Nightshade turned at the voice.

Kitsune stood there, her long black hair trailing behind her along with the colors of vibrant orange and red on her kimono that made her look like she was doused in fire when she moved. "You." Lord Nightshade said, some disbelief in his voice. His voice then immediately captured control again, echoing off his mask. "So, you again surround yourself with the disrespect, treachery, and idiocy of the Foot Clan."

Kitsune chuckled softly, her eyes darkening as she did so and she lifted her long sleeve up to her lips. "Your hatred makes you far more interesting Yuki. It would serve you well to use it more often and not that cold mask you have over your face."

Lord Nightshade let the banner drop and it clattered to the floor next to him. With his thumb, he pushed up the hilt of his katana, the blade slowly slid out, the metal black in color. "Have you come here in an attempt to stop me?" he asked, scoffing.

"There is no point." Kitsune replied. "After all, you are unkillable."

Lord Nightshade glanced over the edge and seeing that the mutagen had been successfully retrieved, he pulled out from the folds of his scarf, a short rod of metal, a large red button on the end. "Then perhaps another time." Lord Nightshade pressed it and immediately a spray of smoke burst from several points that circled the lab, dousing the whole place in gray.

When it at last parted, all of the Shinotomo Clan was gone.

"Tigerclaw, Bradford, and Xever! Hunt them down now!" Shredder snapped.

Bishop had sped to Washington Square Park, directed by Ethan. As they moved, the night appeared, veiling the sky in darkness. Ethan felt jittery. _Life couldn't suck much more than this._ He thought to himself. The last words of Master Hamato hung in his mind ominously. He had told him that they needed to find the turtles and stop the Black Hole Generator. Ethan assumed that the order was at least _slightly_ important. Yet, here they were, moments away from watching the hole world get sucked into that machine and still, the turtles and Master Splinter were nowhere to be found.

Bishop landed the ship in one of the empty side streets.

They waited at the ramp and Ethan looked at Jess and Kaela. They looked freaked out of their minds. It was not very encouraging. The ramp opened up and they took the lead this time, Bishop following close behind them. Ethan remembered in their dream that Bishop had been taken down by a Triceraton. They would have to make sure that didn't happen this time.

They stopped at Washington square arch and peeked out from behind, just like they had countless times. Three pyramid shaped ships appeared in the air, holding the weapon in their strings. Slowly the three ships, humming as they slowed, deposited their cargo over the fountain in the middle of the park, and there it sat, just like it had every time they dreamed of it.

Then came the pillars of amber light and emerging from them came the first wave of Triceratons. They immediately busied themselves with the Black Hole Generator. Their screens burst into life in mid air and they began to type away. The second wave were the ones that were holding the guns the size of toasters. Bishop spoke softly, "Those Triceratons are scientists. Their job is to program the Black Hole Generator."

Ethan figured as much. The three made their way around with Bishop to the park bench as the Triceratons approached the archway on their patrol. Nervously Ethan turned to them from the shadow of the bench that they had become rather familiar with. Everything was happening the same – only this time, the turtles weren't showing up.

They were alone in this fight.

"O-okay guys." Ethan stuttered and cursed himself for showing so quickly that he was terrified. "It's up to us."

Jess and Kaela nodded, setting their faces like stone with determination. That gave him a little strength. Bishop's stern face always looked like that, so he focused on his specifically. "Kaela and I will go from the front. Jess and Bishop, if you can take them from behind while they are distracted, that would be . . . er . . . good. I think."

The Triceraton working at the front of the Black Hole Generator yelled out, "For the Triceraton Empire!" A wave of amber light blasted from the weapon and the city lights flickered out into total darkness.

Ethan turned to the others, this was their cue.

"Should we like, clasp hands or something before I go?" Kaela asked.

"Mm. Let's not make this dramatic." Ethan replied.

Jess nodded, "Yes, please. I don't want my last moment on Earth to be that."

"Perhaps we should move." Bishop said.

"Okay yeah."

Ethan nodded to Kaela and the two made their way back around the bushes to the white arch. Jess and Bishop vanished into the night. The Triceratons had their backs turned and so, they didn't wait another moment. Going full stealth, they slipped into the park and Ethan slowly moved himself into hitting range of the nearest Triceraton.

Unfortunately it seemed to have heard his feet and he turned. "Earth creatures! Attack!" he shouted and he pointed his massive gun directly in Ethan's face. Yelping and jumping out of the way, the ground exploded where he had been standing, throwing rocky debris in every direction. Kaela's ribbon dart slammed the gun out of the way for a second shot and the other Triceratons turned on them. Ethan suddenly realized that they were very much outnumbered.

As five of the huge monolith like monsters made their way towards them, guns pointed, Jess and Bishop jumped from the bushes. Jess jumped forward and slammed her kama's as hard as she could into one of the scientist Triceratons who yelled in agony and turned, fury in his eyes. He brought his fist down to pound Jess to the ground, but Bishop jumped in the way and blocked it with his metal arm. With a heave he threw the huge arm out of the way and kicked his polished shoes into his face.

The Triceraton hit the ground, unconscious.

Ethan and Jess backed away until they were all the way into the arch again, dodging every blast that was fired at them barely. "This is crappy!" Kaela said. "I can't even get in there to attack!"

Bishop was making his way around the Black Hole Generator. "Take out their weapons." He shouted. Ethan recognized that from his dream. He and Kaela jumped forward, mocking Michelangelo and Leonardo, their shurikans spinning through the air and slashing into the guns which exploded in a poof of black smoke and burning fire. The acrid smell filled the air.

One however, turned on Bishop.

A few short blasts later and Ethan's worst vision came true. Bishop's robot body crumpled to the ground.

"Bishop! No!" Kaela cried.

Ethan stood paralyzed, as did Jess and Kaela. But the Triceratons were moving again. He already remembered what was going to happen next – and again – this time, no reinforcements arrived. No turtles, no Mutanimals. They were horrifyingly out numbered.

"More are about to beam down!" Ethan warned, remembering the words of the Monkey that Kaela had described as Rockwell. Immediately as he said it, a beam of amber light appeared and standing before them was the massive Triceraton from their dream and from the screen.

With mangled maw, metal feet, and a blind eye, Captain Mozar appeared.


	26. War of the Heart of Darkness - Part 2

Episode 17: War of the Heart of Darkness – Part 2

Cool wind brushed against Ashina's fur as they sprinted back through the streets. They had a new job now – defend the stupid Vizioso, black clad figures who were heaving the boxes of glowing mutagen between them. This slowed them significantly. Lord Nightshade took up the lead, blending into the darkness so well that sometimes Ashina couldn't see him at all – even though he was only a few feet in front of her. Gore was on the other side of the boxes, Bloodmaw hung back behind them and finally, EmberEye took the head closest to their sensei.

Bloodmaw spoke up. "Sensei, Shredder's followers aren't that far away. I can see them coming up on us!" They were drawing nearer to Washington Square Park, and then from there they would take a left and would make their way to their hideout in the China Town area. Ashina could hear that Vizioso's guard were beginning to pant and grunt, the mutagen glass jostling together. Ashina could only hope that they didn't drop it or smash any of the mutagen – for their sake.

At for Bloodmaw's concern, Lord Nightshade either did not care enough to respond, or did not have time, for he said nothing in return, but continued his sprint, the others following as quickly as they could behind him. Up ahead, in the empty streets, Ashina began to realize that something was very odd.

There was no light here.

Not a single window had yellow light glowing from it – not a single street light was on. Perhaps Lord Nightshade had noticed this and that was the reason for his haste. Did Shredder have some sort of control over the power grid? Ashina looked back behind her to see that Bloodmaw had been correct. Tigerclaw, The zombie wolf, and the fish were following close behind. It was hard to make them out in the darkness, but they were gaining on them. The mutagen was slowing them down.

Suddenly, a new concern appeared. Wild noises were sounding from up ahead. The sound of firing guns and shouts could be heard. Perhaps it was the Kraang. As they finally reached the white arch, Ashina turned to see what the commotion was.

What she saw, she could hardly believe.

Giant Triceratops with huge, square shaped guns were advancing on the Red Panda, Ethan, the fox, and the human from the Hamato Clan. They were the same ones that had been in the warehouse the night before. A strange black ring had been placed over the fountain and it was very clear that the Hamato Clan students were losing to these huge, bipedal dinosaurs. Ashina skidded to a halt. "Lord Nightshade!" She exclaimed. He halted this time, along with the mutagen and the others of the Shinotomo Clan.

Bloodmaw gave her a look like she had just lost her mind. "What is it?" Lord Nightshade asked as if he was totally unaware of the fight at Washington Square Park that was happening right next to them. His voice had lost some of its coolness and was replaced instead with something more tense.

A fire.

"The Hamato Clan is there!" She pointed towards the Washington Square Arch. "It looks like they are fighting some sort of monsters! We should investigate further." Suddenly, as she was saying it, she realized how out of bounds she was sounding. She turned to see that the Foot Clan lackies were catching up to them at a fast rate of speed.

"I couldn't care less." Nightshade snapped. "All that matters is that we complete the mission successfully. Should anyone cause us to stop again, I will deal with them swiftly. None of you here are irreplaceable." That shut all of them up. Nightshade then turned and continued the sprint. Ashina backed up a bit and shoved Bloodmaw forward to take her spot and she traded him for the rear of the mutagen.

Bloodmaw didn't say a word – likely from fear of what had just happened. Ashina continued to sprint and she glanced back at the Hamato clan. They worked together with a sense of teamwork – although it certainly looked like they were losing. Ashina longed to be in a group like that. The last thing that she saw was the shadow of Tigerclaw, the wolf, and the fish slowing to a halt and then changing directions towards Washington Square Park.

It took all of her willpower not to double back. In her heart, she grieved that she may never see those three again.

"It seems the turtles did not make it here on time." Mozar said pridefully, a smile on his face, his eyes flashing as he looked at the three in front of him. "But I do have some new sport." He lurched forward and slammed his fists on the ground.

Ethan, Jess, and Kaela scattered out of the way. More amber blasts burst from the Triceraton weapons and they were forced to retreat even further away from the fight towards the Washington Square Arch. "It's useless. We're screwed!" Jess said as they were backed out the other side of the arch.

Mozar was slowly making his way towards them, pulling out one of his own guns, his smile still spread on his face. He had every intention to suck their earth into the black hole. "You earthlings are so amusing. You take on so many forms and it seems only the deformed ones have the strength to attempt to defend your world." He aimed his gun at them. "No matter. I have no issue obliterating more of you personally before the Black Hole Generator devours your home." he fired again and they were forced further away, backs now to the archway.

"We need to retreat and regroup." Kaela said, panting, clutching her ribbon dart close to her.

"There isn't enough time." Ethan yelled back over the sound of another blast from Mozar that shattered bits of the pillar all around them, bits of it stinging at the back of Ethan's neck. He turned to see that there were more shadows approaching them.

As soon as they drew near, Ethan could tell exactly who they were and his heart dropped into his stomach. Tigerclaw, Bradford, and Xever. "Are you freakin' kidding me?" Jess said brandishing her kama's in their direction. "We have to retreat now! There's no way that we can beat all of them!"

Ethan suddenly remembered their dream and an idea appeared in his mind. A dangerous, crazy idea. But that was about all he had left. They were coming on them and Ethan quickly ran – but towards them. "Ethan, what are you doing?" Kaela yelled after him.

"Hold Mozar off for just a sec!" Ethan said.

"Okay!" Jess said sarcastically, "You go hang out with your friends and let us know when you are ready to fight again!"

A blast from Mozar's gun nearly blew Ethan off his feet.

Tigerclaw, Xever, and Bradford halted in their tracks, clearly puzzled why their prey would suddenly come to them rather than run for it. They prepared their weapons to fight, but Ethan had no intention to do so and just to show it, he quickly holstered his weapon.

This puzzled them even more.

"Listen to me for a second!" Ethan panted, flattening his ears against his head from exhaustion, his tail dropping behind him, paws on his knees. "Those Triceratons are about to fire a weapon that will literally kill everyone on earth – including you guys!" They gave him looks like he was absolutely crazy. "I've seen it happen before – you have to believe me!" Ethan turned to look at Mozar who was advancing on Jess and Kaela who had flung themselves from behind cover and were trying to retaliate. But the other Triceraton guards were closing in on them and dodging them would prove impossible soon. "Please help us! We don't have much time!"

"Do we believe him?" Xever asked. "That sounds crazy to me."

"But vaguely familiar." Bradford growled under his breath.

Tigerclaw turned to glare at Ethan. "We will deal with these creatures on one condition. I trust we can have your word."

"Okay, whatever." Ethan said hastily hearing Jess and Kaela shouting from behind.

"When this fight is over, you return with us to Master Shredder without a fight."

Ethan didn't like the sound of that, but there was nothing else he could do. "Okay, deal." he said.

Somehow, he knew it. If these goons would be willing to partner with the turtles to stop the Black Hole Generator, surely they would be willing to do something similar again for them. Ethan spun on his feet and sprinted back towards Jess and Kaela, Shredder's servants behind him. He couldn't help but grin. In a day of only seeming defeats, this was something that was _cool._

Mozar looked up in anger. "What is this?" He bared his fangs and bent his head down to show his horns as if to intimidate their attack.

"I found us some reinforcements." Ethan called to Kaela and Jess and he jumped, balancing on the end of Mozar's gun for a split second and then he jumped up over the big dinosaurs head and landed on another Triceraton.

Tigerclaw, Xever, and Bradford barreled past the shocked Mozar and attacked the Triceraton guards. Ethan brought his naginata down into the one he was balancing on's eye. He yelled in fury and thrashed his head, falling to his knees. Ethan was thrown off but he used his reflexes and skid across the stone of the park, jumping back to his feet. Now they finally felt like they had at least a small chance of success. He turned to look at the Black Hole Generator. The scientists had locked on an object that looked familiar to Ethan.

Then he realized what it was.

It was the timer for the Black Hole Generator.

And it was starting to count down.

"Hold them off!" Ethan shouted. "I'll try and stop the Black Hole Generator!"

"We got this!" Kaela shouted. Her ribbon dart spun around Mozar's horn and she wrenched, pulling his head down and Jess slammed her Kama's into the bridge between his eyes, sparks flying in every direction. Mozar screamed in fury and threw Kaela off with a swipe. She hit the side of Washington Arch and fell to the ground, heaving for breath.

Jess jumped in front of her to dodge another attack from Mozar and she slashed one of her kama's into his gun. Electricity spilled in every direction and the gun began to smoke. Mozar glared and then threw the weapon away. "No matter. All I need are these." He lifted his huge, leathery fists and Jess backed away just in time to avoid getting splattered across the ground.

Ethan sprinted for the Black Hole Generator. A Triceraton jumped in front of him to stop him, but Tigerclaw blasted him with a series of ice shots from one of his guns. "Run! We will hold them off!" Ethan nodded and sprinted the last few yards, seeing Xever and Bradford taking down a Triceraton from the corner of his eye. With a scream of effort, he slammed the blade into the back of A Triceraton and it pierced through skin. The scientist screamed and fell onto his side. Ethan wrenched his weapon back out and looked at the ticking timer.

It was still counting down, flashing with orange light that was vanishing in a triangular formation. Ethan wasn't sure how it worked, but it did not look like they had much time. He slammed the naginata against it, not sure what else he could do. He could scratch it up, but it didn't seem to be doing any damage to the machine. He switched tactics and tried to hit the generator itself, but it glanced off without even leaving a mark.

They were likely only a minute away. There was no time left.

Time had run out.

Mozar must have gotten through because a second later, Ethan felt himself getting snatched up from where he was standing. Mozar was grinning at him. "You're planet only has mere nextons to live." he said.

Ethan didn't know what an nexton was, but it sounded brief.

"Why are you doing this?" Ethan snapped. "To kill the Kraang? This is the dumbest reason ever!"

"No." Mozar said back with anger in his voice. "I will make those turtle fools pay for everything they have done to interfere with the Triceraton Empire."

Ethan had no idea what that meant – but obviously the turtles weren't here and so as far as he was concerned that wasn't a very good reason. He kicked his feet against Mozar's mouth but it did little.

"Let go of our brother!" Jess and Kaela appeared behind him and both swung their weapons. A dart slammed Mozar in the good eye and kama's sunk into his sides. He yelled in defiance and threw Ethan.

He felt his body skip like a rock against water several times against the ground until he found that he was skidding away. Most of the Triceraton guards were still battling with Tigerclaw, Bradford and Xever. But it was clear that none of them were near to winning. There was no way that they were going to win this fight.

Mozar slammed his fists against the ground and Jess and Kaela were forced to fall back on either side of Ethan. "Victory for the Triceraton Empire!" Mozar shouted to the air, raising his fists into the air.

It was over.

"I'm sorry guys." Ethan said, reaching out to put his arms around their shoulders. "I dont' think there is anything more that we can do."

"We tried." Kaela said with emotion in her voice.

Suddenly, amid the sound of the clock ticking down its last few seconds, a new sound had emerged. It was a deep humming noise. Wind began to rush around them, ruffling Ethan's fur and whiskers and the clothes on his body. He looked up with squinting eyes.

A white ship was descending down on them.

It almost looked like something Apple would have created. It was glowing, and so sleek that it almost looked like it could be made of glass.

"WHAT?" Mozar yelled in fury. "NO! ATTACK THAT SHIP!"

A ramp was opening on the underside of the huge ship and several shadows could be seen from inside, although it was hard to tell who they were. The ship landed, but nobody was listening to Mozar's order. They were still preoccupied with Shredder's servants.

Then Ethan heard one word from a voice he recognized in his dreams.

"BOOYAKASHA!"

A blast of a laser burst from the white light and hit the timer just as it hit its last second. It exploded into tiny bits and the sound of the timer dimmed into nothing. The Black Hole Generator stayed stagnant.

Ethan couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Four shadows had jumped out from the ship and landed across from Mozar on the other side of the fountain, brandishing ninja weapons.

Four turtles.

And they were wearing space gear. Leonardo who wore a blue bandanna had a pair of katana in his green, three fingered hands. A look of authority spread across his face, although he couldn't be much older than Ethan. Standing next to him was the one with the red bandanna, looking angry and significantly more burly than his brothers. A pair of sais were in his hands.

On either side was the orange one and the purple one, Michelangelo and Donatello, sporting nun-chucks and a bo staff.

The turtles had arrived.


	27. War of the Heart of Darkness - Part 3

Episode 17: War of the Heart of Darkness – Part 3

Ethan could hardly believe the incredible timing that had just happened. There the four ninja turtles stood, having emerged from the giant white ship behind them. Three more figures appeared from the blinding, white light. Both were people Ethan knew on a more personal level – one was April O'Neil. Her red hair could be recognized anywhere, even if she was wearing a giant yellow jumpsuit. Standing next to her was Casey Jones – dressed in space garb with his a hockey stick in his hands. Ethan wasn't surprised.

The third and final individual looked much like the ship. White, made of metal of some kind, with orange eyes that reminded Ethan of his phones emoticons. "Hello everyone." he said in a thick British accent.

Jess was the first to actually find her voice. "It's about freaking time! We've been looking for you guys everywhere."

"Who the heck are you?" Raphael asked, brandishing one of his sais in Jess' direction. She looked a little shocked that she had gotten attitude back and so she didn't answer at all.

Even Tigerclaw, Bradford, and Xever stopped to stare. "The turtles." Tigerclaw said lowly, his voice filled in intention that Ethan didn't really like at all. "We found them."

"Actually, we sort of found you." Donatello responded, spinning his bo staff into attack position.

"Dudes!" Michelangelo cried, pointing at Kaela, Jess, and Ethan who still had arms around each other. "More mutants!" Feeling awkward, Ethan immediately dropped his hands from Kaela and Jess.

Leonardo who was looking at Ethan with a bit of confusion turned to the robot behind him. "Fugitoid, we need your help fighting these guys."

The robot he had called Fugitoid shook his massive white head. "I'm sorry Leo, but like I told you, I will be taking the Black Hole Generator."

"No you won't!" Leo snapped back.

"ENOUGH!" Mozar shouted. "Nobody will be taking the Black Hole Weapon anywhere!" He pointed to one of the scientists that was cowering in the wake of the huge white ship. "Send for repairs immediately! I'll hold them off." The Triceraton immediately nodded and zapped back in a pillar of amber light, disappearing as if he were never there.

"Let's kick their dino-butts!" Michelangelo shouted.

Ethan jumped to his feet as if he too were taking part of that command and he spun his naginata smoothly. At the same time, the four turtles, Ethan, and his sisters attacked Mozar. Their weapons flashed in every direction around the dinosaur leader who blocked most with his forearm and head. He dove his head down and rammed with his horns, forcing all seven of them to retreat. April suddenly threw a fan that dashed off the Triceratons horn and then back to her. Ethan had no idea she knew how to use a weapon. "Goongala!" Casey jumped on the dinosaurs back and slammed his hockey stick so hard into Mozar's head that the wood shattered into splinters around them.

Ethan heard Donatello cry to the others, "I think these three are Hamato clan! They are using the same techniques!" As the turtle twirled about Mozar's legs, slamming his bo staff into his sides, he continued, " _Seiyonage, motekotegyaku, kochogiri!_ They know all of the Hamato forms!"

Mozar slammed his fist into the ground and Ethan was forced to cartwheel backward clumsily, but two hands reached out to help him keep his footing. It was April. "T-thanks." Ethan said. "For the catch." He noticed oddly that Donatello was watching him suspiciously while still dodging attacks from Mozar with his brothers, Jess and Kaela.

April gave him an odd look and then leaned in closer. "Ethan?" she asked. "Ethan, it is you!" He was surprised that she had managed to recognize him so easily. "Well, it looks like you got . . ." April seemed to be trying to find words that were polite. "Mutated." she finally said blandly.

"Yup. Jess too. Thanks for the homework help when you were on earth." Ethan said with a grin and then the two dashed back into the battle. Mozar was obviously losing. Even this captain didn't seem to be able to take on this many enemies at once. With a swing of his arms like a pinwheel, all of them retreated back a few steps. More of the Triceratons had beamed down and were gaining on Tigerclaw, Xever and Bradford. Those three were looking more and more worn down.

"There is nothing you can do to stop the Triceraton Empire from destroying this world!" Mozar yelled at them, but he was breathing heavily and his eyes were looking more and more unfocused. There was simply no way that the Triceratons could win this battle. The tables had turned. Ethan glanced over to see the Fugitoid robot had gone back into his ship and the ramp had vanished away. Suddenly, an echoing voice shouted: "I'm afraid I have some very bad news!" Ethan glanced around, but then realized from the British accent that it was the robot from inside the ship. Somehow he had managed to activate some sort of speaker. "Incoming!"

Another ship burst through the atmosphere and sped to the ground. Ethan's mouth dropped open.

"Is that a giant . . . bug?" Kaela asked confused.

Donatello who stood next to her nodded. "Oh yes. One that you don't want to mess with either."

Raphael groaned, leaning backward dramatically. "This guy? Again!" he shouted to the air, as if it had done him some kind of wrong.

Now that Kaela mentioned it, the ship looked remarkably like a massive, disgusting bee. A figure slid out from the control panel and landed on the ground of Washington Square Park. If Ethan had been terrified before – he didn't want to know what he was now. The Triceraton Mozar looked like a particularly mean pit bull compared to who had just arrived.

He looked like a deranged, mutated bug. He was a see through purple in color. Inside Ethan could see organs, dotted with extra eyes all around him. His mouth opened at a slant to show bladed teeth, four green eyes glaring down at them from his bulbous head. He had four wings on his back, green and filmy with veins that you could see. Two smaller arms were attached to his central body, but he had two long, human like arms, save for the fact that they were tipped with nails like blades. "Who – or what – is that?" Ethan gasped, pointing at it with the end of his weapon.

"Impossible!" Mozar shouted. "We ensured your death!"

"Or so you thought, you Jurassic swine!" the creature shouted dramatically, pointing one of his bladed fingers at the Triceraton captain. "Nothing can slake my lust for your blood." Ethan wasn't sure if he felt horrified or if he was going to laugh. Whatever this creature was, he was bathing in the drama of the moment.

"It's Dregg." Leonardo informed them, glaring at the intruder.

"He's been stalking us, like, all over the universe." Michelangelo added off offhandedly.

The giant insect turned his attention to them. "That is Lord Vrinegath Dregg to you!" he said pointing his finger to them now. "And I have come to dissect you and feed upon your insides."

"That's disgusting." Kaela said under her breath.

Donatello turned to them, "I've seen a lot of dissections, having done a few myself, and I gotta tell you, this wont be pretty."

"No kidding!" Raphael said sarcastically.

"Vree, attack!"

Suddenly, the ship burst several large insects, green in color and towering over them at what Ethan would guess to be seven feet tall. "Aw, crud." Raphael added. The insects screeched and lunged at them, Mozar jumped back fending off several of them himself.

One came screaming at Ethan and he sliced it in half, green goop splashing the ground around him, and it smelt awful. The second he had done so, a second had replaced it, but Kaela snatched it from the air with her ribbon dart and send it flying into the ground with a sickening splat. Ethan took the advantage to run forward. It appeared Leonardo had thought the same thing, for they both sprinted past the others to take on Lord Dregg. "Come and meet your deaths, mutant scum!" his voice turned into a hiss at the end. Ethan jumped forward and swung, but his weapon was caught by one of his long, claw like hands. A second later he felt a fist slam into his stomach and sprawled onto the ground.

"No! Fox dude!" Michelangelo jumped forward past the Vree that he had just thrown to the ground where it lay twitching.

"I'm a red panda." Ethan groaned from the ground, face on the ground.

Leonardo lunged forward with his swords but Lord Dregg caught them with his spider like fingers and with the sound of dry heaving, he burped up what looked like acid puke.

Leonardo jumped out of the way just in time, grimacing and now, weaponless. Lord Dregg threw the two blades to either side of him, his wings fluttering as he laughed joyfully at the success of his attack. Michelangelo tried to slam his nun-chucks into his side but Lord Dregg swung his arm and swapped the turtle out of the air like a bug. Lord Dregg burst into more fits of laughter as Ethan slowly got back to his feet.

 _This guy's tougher than he looks!_

And Ethan didn't want to admit how tough he actually _did_ look.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Mozar shouted as more Vree insects buzzed his direction to take him on, along with April and Casey who had managed to remove the Vree between them and the colossal dinosaur. Their emerald colored skin shivered as their blood spewed across the stones, the consistency of water. Triceratons were already vanishing. Mozar pressed a button on his belt, and with a flash of amber light, he disappeared with his comrades. The Triceratons were gone, leaving the black hole weapon alone, quiet and unused by the fountain.

The Fugitoid's ship glowed bright white, as if someone had turned on the power switch. "I'm sorry, my friends, but you must trust me." The British voice echoed over Washington Square Park. The ship slowly began to lift off.

Leonardo turned and looked up at it, despair on his face. "No! He's going to steal the Black Hole Generator!" He leaped to his feet and sprinted for the ship. Lord Dregg returned to pummeling the others, now that most of his Vree had been dispatched and lay in pools of their own green colored insides.

A clear, blue beam shot out from the bottom of Fugitoid's ship like a glowing pillar and the black hole generator was caught in it and lifted into the air before Leonardo could reach it. "I will miss you, turtles." The voice echoed in the park as the ship ascended up into the atmosphere. Ethan could still see the winking amber light of the Triceraton ship.

Donatello stared up at it. Ethan could practically hear the cogs turning in his head as the turtle eyed the ship as it slowly vanished into the sky, the black hole generator being pulled along behind it. A light bulb seemed to have gone off as his eyes widened and he turned to the others. "I . . . I get it now." he said. "He said the only way to destroy the black hole generator is a combination of fusion and dark matter."

"Which means?" Casey said, glaring up at the ship as it vanished.

"The ship uses dark matter and the Fugitoid is powered by a fusion core." Donatello's expression grew sad.

Leonardo's eyes grew wide as they looked up at the sky. Even Lord Dregg had paused to see what was going on. "That's why he wanted us off the ship! He didn't want to steal it, he's . . . sacrificing himself."

"No, Fugitoid! Don't do it!" Mikey cried up to the sky as if he could be heard.

Ethan was surprised to hear the robots voice, only it seemed to be coming from some sort of communication device in the turtle's white space suits. "It has to be this way my friends. If you knew my intent you would have surely tried to stop me. And for that, I thank you." There was a pause and the sounds of machinery working as the turtles exchanged looks. "Let it be known, you are my friends. And I love you all."

"No!" Lord Dregg cried, "I wanted that Black Hole Generator! It was supposed to be mine!"

A second later, the skyline flashed with light and an explosion of fire could be seen in deep space. The white ship had vanished, along with the color of amber. Ethan knew very little about what had happened with this Fugitoid robot, but he knew that whoever he was, he was gone, along with his ship, the black hole generator, and the Triceraton army.

Lord Dregg turned to the turtles in fury. "If I cannot have the black hole generator, then I will take your shells as my prize."

Ethan turned to fight, but noticed that with the Vree all gone, Tigerclaw, Bradford, and Xever were fleeing, their backs turned to them, running into the oncoming light as New York's lights turned back on. They apparently didn't want to take on the full force of the Hamato clan. "You want to take us on?" Leonardo asked, turning, "We killed all of your Vree, you're outnumbered Lord Dregg."

The insect glared with his horrible huge, four sets of eyes and bared his series of long sharp teeth together, his fists turning into clenched fists. "You haven't seen the last of me yet, turtles!" he turned and retreated back into his ship. Ethan could feel fatigue and see it on the turtles faces and so nobody made a move to attack him as he vanished into the huge hornet looking ship. A second later the bee blasted off into the dark, stars winking in its wake.

Washington Square Park that had previously been alive with activity and noise had gone quiet once more. If someone could take away the Vree and their blood as well as the craters from the Triceratons attacks, it would look like it always had in the middle of the night. Only the four turtles and the three siblings stood in the court yard, looking at each other awkwardly. The turtles were solemnly removing their space equipment from their shoulders and shelled backs. "We have a lot to talk about." Ethan finally said, stepping up to Leonardo and putting his hand on his green shoulder with a smile.

Leonardo smiled back and nodded. "Yeah, no kidding."

"You three said that you had been looking for us." Donatello said walking up to Ethan as Kaela and Jess approached, standing in Ethan's shadow.

Ethan nodded. "It's hard to explain everything here, but our master was Hamato Yuta. His sons are Oroku Saki and Hamato Yoshi."

"Dude, that is so sweet!" Michelangelo pumped his fist into the air, a huge grin spreading across his face as he slapped his three fingered hand onto Leonarodo's back, throwing his brother forward with the momentum.

Jess took a step forward, "Master Hamato told us to find the turtles and help you stop the Heart of Darkness."

Leonardo turned to his brothers and then looked back at the fountain where the water was splashing quietly – ignorant of all the craziness that had just ensued there. Ethan could still hardly believe that he was looking at the four turtles. Blue, Red, Purple, and Orange. They were exactly where they needed to be . . . and they had done what they had promised their master they would do. Ethan smiled, feeling happier than he had in a long time. The quiet of the night was the greatest reward that he could have asked for.

"So, I totally get that we have a lot to talk about, but I'm dead tired. Can we go home?" Raphael asked, rubbing his fingers across his head, eyes pinched tightly closed.

"Home sounds nice." Leonardo said. He then turned as if he were confused and looked about Washington Square Park. "Where's Master Splinter?"

Ethan looked nervously at Kaela and Jess and they looked down at the ground, clearly just as unwilling as Ethan. The turtles seemed to have noticed the change in the demeanor, all four of them directing their attention at the three siblings.

It seemed that Kaela was the bravest. "We have been looking for him too and we . . . couldn't find him."

"There is a way to find him." A voice called out before the turtles could react to Kaela's bad news. The voice was very familiar. Bishop's robot body was twitching. It seemed that the Utrom, brainy part of him had fallen back into his robot vault and although the body didn't straighten up and its mouth didn't work, a voice still projected from it.

"Bishop!" Michelangelo was the quickest to the body. He slowly lifted up the torso so it looked up at them and propped him up against a nearby tree. "Dude, I totally thought you were toast."

The voice stuttered and became an electronic, guttural, low noise before continuing. "I m-m-must return to Dimension X, but as-as-assuredly, there is an explanation as to where your for-for-former Master Splinter has g-g-g-gone." The voice went quiet again as Ethan followed after Leonardo, Kaela walking beside Donatello and Jess behind Raphael until they had gathered around their common friend. "If you would be so kind to pre-pre-press the button on my w-w-wrist." the arm twitched toward Michelangelo who looked down, scratching his head and then looking up with a nervous smile.

"Um. Donnie?"

"Right." Donatello walked up and brushed Michelangelo out of the way as he knelt down on his knee pads he was wearing and opened a hinged door on Bishop's wrist. A few moments later of Ethan watching curiously, a beep sounded and a pinkish Kraang portal appeared next to Bishop.

The robot jerked again. The pinstripe suit smelled of burned fabric and Ethan wrinkled his overly sensitive nose. "I will return w-w-when I have fou-found something of use." The droid's head bowed until its chin touched its chest. "Goodbye." he slowly slide backward into the portal and a second later, with a pop, the portal vanished.

The turtles were quiet, the solemn feeling continuing. "We'll find him." Ethan said.

"You're going to help?" Leonardo asked.

Jess nodded. "Duh. We helped you with the Black Hole Generator, but we're not done yet. We owe Shredder a good beating, and we need a new master."

Raphael grinned at her and Ethan was unsure if he was excited or angry. "I like her."

Jess looked away clearing her throat.

Leonardo smiled. "Then let's go home."

The turtles stood again and the seven slowly made their way to the damaged Washington Square Arch together.

Shredder already knew when his servants walked through the front doors that they had failed yet again to do as he had commanded. He hadn't really expected anything different. If anything, he was surprised to see them alive – The Shinotomo Clan had not managed to kill them all. Yet, they did not look at the ground with shame as they usually did, approaching his throne and bowing at the foot of the stairs. Kitsune waited by the chair, gliding behind him without hardly a sound, save the whisper of her kimono on the stone. "You come to me empty handed again, don't you." Shredder said lowly, feeling rage ignite inside him and his mind began to seek for the dark secret places for the worst of punishments he could do. He needed to take his anger out on someone.

Tigerclaw looked up, his eyes showing uncertainty. They did not meet Shredder's own. "Not exactly." he said slowly, a slight growl in his voice. As he spoke the words, another figure entered the room – one unlike any Shredder had ever seen, even the past strange years in New York.

He appeared to be a large insect, four wings folded behind him, his four sets of yellow eyes like glowing lights and a wicked smile on his strange, 'V' shaped lips. "I followed your pathetic mutant terran friends back to your home." the bug said, towering over the bowed figures at the foot of the stairs. He did not bow himself.

Kitsune shuddered and withdrew from the creature. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't squash you where you stand, bug." Shredder snapped, feeling that perhaps his servants may be spared. He could take out his hatred on this thing until it was a purple smear on the floor of his throne room.

The bug did not seem too intimidated. "I am royalty! Do not disrespect the name of Lord Dregg, or you too will become an enemy of mine – and that is something you do would do well to avoid, Terran."

"Answer my question." Shredder could feel his body trembling at the way this creature was speaking to him.

Kitsune leaned in until her head was only inches from the side of his helmet. "Perhaps it would be best to simply be rid of this creature." She said with disgust, her eyes not leaving the one who had called himself Lord Dregg.

Clearly realizing that his control of the situation was beginning to slip, Lord Dregg spoke again. "You desire the turtles. As do I." He drew closer to the stairs, his wings buzzing behind him excitedly, but his feet remained level on the ground. His huge claws drew in front of him and his glowing yellow eyes spilled mirth into the air. "After seeing your servants fight, I believe that we may be able to work together to ensure that these foolish mutants never see the sun rise in this galaxy, or any other for that matter."

Shredder slowly leaned over until his elbows rested on his knees, his fingers closing together in front of him. He looked at Tigerclaw, Bradford and Xever who seemed extremely uncomfortable to have the insect nearby. Lord Dregg then piped up, "You would do well to know that I also have an army of my own children at my command." he said it rather smugly.

Shredder looked at Kitsune who stared right back at him passively. He then turned to look at the insect who stood at the base of his stairs. "I'm listening." He said quietly.

 _To Be Continued . . ._


	28. Book 2 Author's Note

Hey guys! You reached the end of Book 2! That's pretty exciting for me because that takes a serious LOAD of dedication. If you read both books, you have essentially read 700 pages of material. That is straight up insane and I really wanted to let you all know how much I appreciate it. It's been a ton of fun. I am going to be on a hiatus for a bit, but I do have the beginning of Book 3 posted. This one will have the turtles in literally every episode, so that long wait is over! As a teaser, here are some things you can look forward: Shipping wars. Lots of shipping wars. Some fun stuff with Lord Dregg. A lot of Leo and Ethan bickering. Shredder and Kitsune doing some pretty crazy things. A new Kraang plot, and one that is significantly more intense than Prime. Anyway, hope to see you there too in a bit! Feel free to read the first part of Episode 18. I'll return to book 3 after I finish a portion of my own personal book! Thanks again!

Ethan


End file.
